Kismet
by InvisiMeg
Summary: AU. Naomi's life is turned upside down after seeing a fortune teller.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Skins characters.

**Chapter 1**

"No," Naomi said, crossing her arms in defiance. "There is no way I am going in there!"

"It's just for fun," Effy said, getting frustrated with her best friend. "I already gave this nice man the money for it, so get your ass in there."

"Why don't you just go then?" Naomi asked, not budging.

Effy crossed her arms, mirroring Naomi's stance. "Because I'm in a happy, loving relationship and you need some guidance in that department."

Naomi smirked. "It's kind of funny hearing that come out of your mouth."

"Oh fuck off," Effy said before pushing her through the tent door.

Naomi looked around the small room before her eyes landed on the fortune teller sitting behind a small table with a crystal ball in the middle of it.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Naomi muttered under her breath, wondering how she ever let her friends talk her into coming to the renaissance faire with them.

"Sit," the woman said, motioning to the seat opposite her.

Naomi frowned, skeptically, but did as she was told.

"You're reluctant to be here," the fortune teller stated.

Naomi let out a laugh. "No shit. Can you see that in your crystal ball?"

"No, I could hear you talking outside," the woman replied.

Naomi shook her head and leaned forward. "So, what do you see in my future then?"

The woman looked into the crystal ball and started talking to herself which made Naomi cock her eyebrow. "You will find love soon," she finally said after a few moments.

Naomi blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "Will I?"

"Soon," she stated.

Naomi felt like laughing; the woman clearly overheard her and Effy talking about her lack of a relationship. Well, lack of a good relationship anyway. She'd had a countless string of boyfriends, none of which had lasted over a few months including the one who broke up with her the previous day for being too distant. Every other breakup had gone much the same way with every guy pretty much saying the exact same thing: she was too detached.

"Define 'find love'" Naomi said, using air quotes.

"Your true love, your soulmate…if you believe in that sort of thing," the woman replied, nonchalantly, leaning back in her seat.

"Do I get any details about this guy?" Naomi asked.

"She has brown eyes and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Naomi said, holding her hands up. "She?"

The woman nodded. "She."

This time, Naomi did let out a loud laugh. "I think that crystal ball is broken."

"No, it is very clear," the fortune teller said, locking her eyes onto Naomi's. "Now if you'll let me continue…she has brown eyes and a scar above her left eyebrow."

"That's it?" Naomi said, incredulously. "You can't just tell me that my soul mate is supposedly a fucking girl and then tell me she has brown eyes and a scar and then tell me nothing else!"

The other woman put her hands down on the table and sighed. "I can only see what I'm being shown…nothing more."

"You are so full of shit!" Naomi blurted out.

The woman laughed. "Believe what you want dear, but it will not change your future."

"Tell me something about my past then," Naomi said, crossing her arms, "so I'll know if you really know anything or if you really are just full of shit."

The woman looked into the crystal ball again and stared into it for what seemed like an hour or at least it seemed that long to Naomi, who was anxiously awaiting her response.

"I see you in an alley," she said, glancing up at Naomi, "and there's a man behind you with a knife."

Naomi's eyes shot between the ball in the middle of the table and the woman sitting in front of her. "Thank you."

And with that, Naomi shot out of the room, bumping into someone while running over to Effy and Katie.

"Sorry," she said, dismissively to whomever she had bumped.

"Why do you look so pale?" Effy asked, looking at her with concern whenever she reached the two.

"I'm fine," Naomi said, quickly. "That woman needs her head examined!"

Katie laughed. "Well it's not really real, is it? I mean, it's all just for fun, right?"

"Yeah…" Naomi said, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I'm going to go look for Pandora and Cook," Katie said, craning her neck to try and look through the crowds, but she was too short to really see anything over the mass of people.

Effy waited until Katie was out of earshot before turning back to Naomi. "Okay, real or not, that woman said something that's freaked you out. I can see it all over your face."

"She didn't say anything." Naomi lied, avoiding her friend's eyes.

"Liar," Effy said, seeing right through her.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I'm supposed to find the love of my life very soon," Naomi said with a cold laugh.

Effy shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"She told me that I'm going to end up with a woman," Naomi replied, looking around, making sure no one could overhear her.

Effy smiled. "Huh."

"Huh…that's all you have to say?" Naomi said, getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Well, I always kinda thought it could be possible," Effy replied.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Always thought what could be possible?"

"You being…you know," Effy said, looking away from Naomi's death gaze. "I just…you know…you've never dated a guy for very long."

"That doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!" Naomi shouted in protest, causing a few stares.

"Well, I know that, but it's more of that fact that you didn't care about any of those guys," Effy stated. "Sure, you've dated plenty, but have you ever really given a shit about any of them? You just kinda go through the motions, so I kinda wondered before if maybe you were going after the wrong gender."

Naomi was too stunned to say anything so instead of talking, she just stared at Effy trying to comprehend the words that had just come out of her mouth. Sure she hadn't really been all that attracted to any of the guys she'd dated, but she always figured she was just dating the wrong guys.

"Anyway, why are you getting so bent out of shape?" Effy asked. "I mean, when did you get so homophobic?"

"I am not homophobic," Naomi said, scowling. "I'm just…"

Naomi shook her head, not really sure of what she wanted to say. It was true, she wasn't homophobic, but the thought of herself dating another woman had never crossed her mind. Okay, that wasn't entirely true; she had thought about it, but always convinced herself that she was just tired of being dumped by various guys and so her mind would wonder to what it would be like if she didn't have to deal with them anymore.

She would have chalked all this up to the woman being a fraud, but several months before, Naomi had been mugged in an alley by a man with a knife. She had been too afraid to tell anyone so only she and the man who did it knew it'd happened. She knew she should have went to the cops, but she was being stupid at the time and told herself it wasn't a huge deal and that they'd never have caught the man even if she had reported the incident.

"Hey," Effy said, putting her hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm okay," Naomi said, quietly. "Really."

"Just remember…she's probably just a complete nut that has no idea what she's talking about," Effy said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah…" Naomi agreed, weakly.

"Let's go find where Katie scampered off to," Effy said, putting her arm around Naomi, leading her off into the crowd.

As she was being led away, Naomi looked back at the fortune teller's tent and frowned.

"There they are," Effy said, seeing their three friends standing next to some booth full of jewelry.

"Hey guys," Pandora said, peering up from the bracelet that she was eyeing. "Katie said you saw a fortune teller…what did she say?"

Naomi briefly locked eyes with a grinning Effy. "I'm going to find love soon."

"So who is the lucky guy?" Cook asked, only mildly interested.

Naomi glared at Effy who snorted, but tried to pass it off as a cough.

"What?" Katie said, noticing the exchange. "What did she say? And what's so funny?"

"Go on," Naomi said, looking at her friend.

"Are you sure?" Effy asked.

"Okay, dying to know here," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Naomi was told that she was going to fall in love with a woman," Effy stated.

Pandora and Katie laughed.

"We were wondering when that was going to happen," Katie said, casually.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said, shocked.

"Well, we've all always kinda wondered," Katie replied, taking a few steps back, hoping her friend wouldn't lunge at her.

"So everyone here had always thought that I was a lesbian!" Naomi said, flabbergasted. "Why did no one inform me of this revelation?"

"We kinda just assumed that you were dating all these guys to try and cover it up and that you'd eventually tell us when you were ready," Pandora replied.

"It was the only explanation for why you wouldn't fuck me," Cook said with a shrug.

Naomi just stared at her friends, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Are we almost done?" Naomi asked, wanting to get away from the faire as fast as possible.

"Yeah," Effy replied.

"Let's go get it then," Naomi said, hurriedly pulling her friend along, with Katie, Pandora, and Cook in tow.

As they walked past the tent with the fortune teller, Naomi glared at it, wishing she'd never gone into the stupid thing.

"Wait up you two!" Pandora said, jogging to catch up to the rest of the group. "Geez Naomi, it's not like you'll walk off being a lesbian."

Naomi whipped around and scowled at the blonde.

Pandora gave her sweetest smile, which was faltering under her friend's intense stare. "Umm, sorry. It was just a joke…okay? Stop staring at me!"

Effy laughed and pulled Naomi backwards, toward the exit. "Stop glaring at her; she looks like she's about to shrink from fear."

After a few more moments, Naomi turned around, giving up trying to kill Pandora with her stare.

* * *

Emily and JJ were wandering around the faire, going from vendor to vendor, looking at everything they were selling.

"I think this thing is like twice as big as last year," Emily noted, looking around.

"Sorry." Emily heard, turning to see who had just bumped into her, but the woman was already gone.

Emily shook her head. "Why do people even say they're sorry when you know damn well that they're not?"

"Because society says you must," JJ said, smiling at his friend.

Emily frowned; that was the fourth person who'd run into her today and she was beginning to wonder if people could even see her. Yes the place was fairly crowded, but this was getting slightly ridiculous.

"Well, there's the fortune teller," JJ said, nodding to the tent.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Emily said, giving the man standing in front of the tent her money.

Emily looked in the tent before entering it all the way; it was lit by candles and the woman sitting behind the crystal ball looking just like all the fortune tellers in the movies she'd seen.

"Sit," the woman said, motioning to the other seat at the small table.

Emily cautiously walked to the chair and sat down. "So, how does this thing work?"

"I look in the ball and tell you what I see," the woman said, curtly.

"So what do you see?" Emily asked, leaning in and putting her hands on the table.

"Give me a minute," the woman said, shushing Emily.

Emily frowned and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. She and JJ had come to the renaissance faire for the past three years, but this was the first year that the fortune teller had been there. Emily thought it would be cool to do it since she'd never been to one before, but she was rapidly starting to suspect that she just wasted her money.

After staring into the crystal ball for a few more seconds, the fortune teller suddenly started laughing which was very unnerving for Emily.

"Is my future that funny?" Emily asked.

"You don't have a scar above your eyebrow" the woman said, looking at Emily

"Am I supposed to?" Emily asked, perplexed.

"Well, the good news is that I see you meeting your true love very, very soon," she replied, not answering Emily's question.

"That's it?" Emily asked. "No description of the person?"

"She is beautiful," the woman said shrugging. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, stubborn personality…slightly snippy and rude."

"She sounds great," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all," the woman said, dismissively

"Okay then," Emily said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Well?" JJ asked as Emily emerged from the tent.

"My true love is a girl who is stubborn and rude and I'm going to meet her soon," Emily said, frowning slightly. "And snippy, can't forget snippy."

"Seriously?" JJ asked.

Emily shrugged. "At least she said she was beautiful."

"Ooh…do you think the girl she was talking about could be the cute girl from the coffee shop?" JJ asked, hopefully.

Emily shook her head. "She told me I'll be meeting her soon, so I assume it's someone I haven't met before. Plus, she said the girl had blue eyes and the girl from the coffee shop has green."

"Did she happen to tell you when you're supposedly going to meet her?" JJ asked.

"Soon," Emily answered. "She just said soon. Do you want to go look for your friends?"

"Oh, I ran into Cook while you were in there," JJ replied. "He said they were leaving."

"Sorry," Emily said, feeling bad that she was monopolizing all his time.

"Don't be," JJ said, smiling. "C'mon, I think they're doing jousting over there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and especially to those that commented.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Not now, Ares" Naomi said, pulling her pillow from beneath her head and shoving it over her ear.

Her little Westie had jumped on the bed and was barking at her, wanting her to get up and take him to the park.

Naomi starting giggling as the dog licked her elbow. "For fuck's sake! It's only seven; you're not supposed to do this for another hour!"

Ares looked at Naomi expectantly and, although her eyes were closed and covered with a pillow, she knew she was being stared at.

Naomi sighed, throwing the covers off of her and glared at the pooch. "I hope you're happy."

The dog trotted off and Naomi stretched and yawned. Normally she wouldn't have been quite this annoyed at not getting her extra hour of sleep, but she had been unable to fall asleep at a decent hour for the past week. She couldn't stop thinking about what the woman had said and she kept trying to rationalize everything, telling herself that there was no way she could ever date another woman and that the fortune teller was clearly mental. But this would be easier to convince herself if she hadn't known about the mugging.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, hearing the dog barking again.

A very annoyed Naomi drove to the park with Ares in the seat beside her, wagging his tail excitedly. Every Saturday they went to the park for a few hours where they would meet Effy and her dog, Daisy. Before leaving her apartment, she called Effy who, thankfully, was already up so she was meeting them there as usual.

Naomi parked and got out, walking around to the passenger side. She put Ares' leash on before letting him out of the car so he couldn't run off before finding Effy. They walked around for a few minutes, before finally spotting her under a tree, next to the lake, in the middle of the park.

"You look like hell," Effy said, noticing the bags under Naomi's eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well," Naomi replied, curtly.

Effy squinted, trying to shield the sun from her eyes. "Why not?"

"I'll give you two guesses," Naomi said, plopping down on the grass, next to her friend.

"Thinking about global warming again?" Effy asked, joking.

"Ha ha," Naomi replied, not amused.

Effy shrugged. "Well, I thought it was funny."

Ares was running in circles around Daisy, getting the leash wound around her legs. Naomi removed it, letting the dogs run free, but keeping an eye on them so they didn't do anything stupid like they'd done the past week when they'd jumped on some unsuspecting guy, knocking him over.

"Listen, just stop worrying about it," Effy advised. "Those people are always just full of shit, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Naomi said, hoping to convince herself.

"Okay, what's going on?" Effy asked, eyeing the blonde.

Naomi sighed. "I think she could actually be the real thing."

"How do you know?" Effy asked, frowning.

Naomi ran her hand through her hair. "She knew something that I've never told anyone."

"Something you haven't even told me?" Effy asked, wondering why Naomi was suddenly keeping secrets from her.

"Yeah," Naomi replied, hoping Effy wouldn't push the subject.

"I'm your best friend, what the hell did she know that you haven't told me about?" Effy asked

Naomi sighed. "Just don't tell anyone else, okay? Especially Cook; you know how he gets."

Effy nodded. "I swear."

"Well, I told the woman to tell me about something from my past to know if she was full of shit or not," Naomi explained.

"And?" Effy asked.

Naomi took a deep breath. "And she said that she saw me in an alley with a guy who had a knife."

"What do you mean she saw you and a man with a knife?" Effy asked, her voice rising.

"Remember that night that I showed up at your apartment kinda late?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah," Effy replied, apprehensively.

"I had just been mugged," Naomi confessed, looking at the dogs so she wouldn't have to see the look on Effy's face.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Effy asked, angrily.

"Because I knew you would freak out and then you and Cook would try to hunt the guy down," Naomi replied.

"Of course I would have!" Effy said, slightly shouting at this point. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Daisy waltzed over, carrying a stick in her mouth, which she dropped at Naomi's feet. Naomi picked the stick up, throwing it as hard as she could. She watched the two dogs dart after it and fight over who got to bring it back.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Naomi said, still not looking at Effy. "I just didn't want you to make a big deal about it."

"I'm your friend," Effy reminded her. "It's my prerogative to make a big deal about you getting mugged at knifepoint."

"Well then, the next time it happens, you'll be the first person I tell," Naomi replied, smiling.

Ares ran over, with Daisy right on his heels, and dropped the stick at Naomi's feet. Once again, Naomi threw it as hard as she could.

"Oh my god!" Naomi exclaimed, jumping up.

"Oh good job," Effy said, getting up as well.

Apparently Naomi's aim was off and the stick ended up smacking some poor woman in the face. Nevertheless, the dogs had retrieved it and were once again fighting over it.

"I am so sorry," Naomi said, rushing over to the woman.

"Well that hurt," the redhead said, holding her hand to her eye.

"I'm so sorry," Naomi repeated, panicking. "I threw the stick for the dogs to get and then everything went bad."

"No kidding," the other woman said, looking over at Naomi.

"Wait a minute," Naomi said, seeing the woman's face properly. "Are you Katie's twin?"

"Yeah, I'm Emily. You know my sister?" she asked, removing her hand for a moment to see the blood on her hand.

"Oh god, you're bleeding," Naomi said, feeling even worse now. "Effy, take Ares with you; I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Emily protested.

"The cut looks pretty deep," Naomi stated. "My car's just over there."

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Naomi grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the car. It was just a short drive to the hospital so they got there quickly. Naomi patiently, but nervously, waited for her to come out from seeing the doctor. She'd told her that she didn't need to wait, but Naomi wanted to make sure she was okay since this was all her fault.

Naomi was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, her leg shaking, when she heard her phone ring.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering what Effy was wanting.

"Is she okay?" Effy asked.

Naomi sighed. "I don't know yet; she's still seeing the doctor. Oh, she's coming out…I'll call you later." Naomi hung up and jumped up. "Are you okay?"

Emily shrugged. "I had to have a few stitches and the doctor said that I'll probably have a scar."

Naomi looked up at the bandage above her left eyebrow.

"Oh my god!" Naomi exclaimed.

Emily frowned. "It's okay…you didn't mean to do it."

Naomi just stared, too stunned to really say anything.

"So, how do you know my sister?" Emily asked, trying to break the silence.

"We've been friends since college," she managed to stutter out through her shock. "I'm Naomi."

"Okay, well…I'm gonna walk home since I'm all patched up," Emily said, pointing towards the doors and taking a few steps toward them.

"Wait, I'll drive you," Naomi said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You don't have to," Emily said, turning around and looking at Naomi. "I don't live that far away."

"Well then, it won't take me that long to drive you, will it?" Naomi replied. "C'mon, I feel bad that I broke you."

Emily laughed. "Broke me?"

"Yes, I broke your face," Naomi replied.

For the first time, Naomi took a good look at Emily. She was significantly shorter than her and had long, red hair and brown eyes that looked a little sad. She looked a lot like her sister, but she could see the differences immediately. Katie was all confidence and cleavage, but her sister looked a little more relaxed and less 'notice me'.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, wondering what the expression on Naomi's face meant.

"I'm fine," Naomi said, hurriedly, attempting a smile. "Let's go."

Naomi walked to her car and Emily followed a few steps behind. The girls got in the car and Emily winced, touching her injury.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, seeing the look of pain on Emily's face.

"Yeah, it just hurts when I move my eyebrow in any way," Emily replied.

Naomi sighed and put her head against the steering wheel. "I am so sorry."

Emily laughed, lightly. "You keep saying that."

"Yes, but I really, really mean it," Naomi said, feeling horrible that this had happened. "I think I was just all flustered because I was talking to my friend about seeing that fucking fortune teller last week and then I stupidly threw the stick without really watching where I was throwing it."

Emily frowned for a split second before the pain in her head reminded her that it wasn't such a good idea. "You went to the renaissance faire?"

"Yeah, with your sister and the rest of our friends actually," Naomi replied.

"Huh," Emily said, looking at Naomi.

Naomi turned the key to start the car and pulled out of the parking spot. "Which way?"

"Left," Emily said, pointing. "I live in an apartment on Wilson."

"Me too," Naomi said, surprised. "Which building?"

"The big red one at the end," Emily replied.

Naomi frowned. "We live in the same apartment building. How is it possible that I've never seen you before?"

"I haven't been here that long," Emily replied. "I was looking for a change and my friend JJ talked me into moving here despite the fact that my mother lives within a 20 mile radius."

"You're friends with JJ?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're friends with him too, since you know Katie" Emily replied. "A couple years ago my mother talked me into coming here during a break and I met him then and we just kind of hit it off. We've been friends ever since."

Naomi nodded. "He's a great guy."

The girls fell silent and Naomi drove them to their apartment, parking on the street in front of it. Naomi noticed Effy's car a little bit down the street, which meant that she was probably sitting in her apartment with the dogs right now.

"Well, thanks for the ride," Emily said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Please, it was the least I could do," Naomi said, exiting the car.

They walked to the elevator together and Naomi hit the up button. "Umm, if you ever need anything, I live in 3B so just come by and knock on my door or something."

Emily nodded. The elevator doors opened and the two entered; Naomi hit the button for the third floor and Emily hit the second floor button.

"Well, hopefully next time we meet, I won't have to go to the hospital," Emily said, giving Naomi a smile before the doors dinged open and she stepped off the elevator.

Naomi waved goodbye and the doors closed, leaving her alone in the elevator.

"Great first impression; disfigure the poor girl before you even introduce yourself," Naomi said to herself, rolling her eyes.

Naomi stepped out onto the third floor and walked to the end of the hall where her apartment was. She checked the knob and the door was unlocked so she entered to find Effy sitting on her couch, legs propped up on her coffee table.

"How many times have I told you not to put your feet on my table?" she asked, walking in.

"A bunch and probably many more times," Effy replied. "How's the girl?"

"She had to have some stitches and it's gonna leave a scar," Naomi stated, walking over to the window.

Effy nodded. "What's up?"

"Huh?" Naomi asked, turning to her friend.

"You seem all…weird," Effy stated.

Naomi shrugged. "Just thinking about how I still need to go to the store to get the stuff for tonight."

Naomi didn't like lying to Effy, but she was still processing everything and didn't exactly want to tell her yet and even though it wasn't really what was on her mind, she really did need to go to the store. The second Saturday of every month, she, Effy, Katie, and Pandora would alternate going to each other's place for a girl's night. Essentially, it was a slumber party, which they were a little old to still be doing, but it was a tradition that they'd had for a while now.

"Let's go then," Effy said, removing her feet from the table and standing up. "Maybe it'll go faster if I'm with you."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah…right."

Effy's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"That it takes twice as long to shop with you than it does without," Naomi replied, walking past her friend.

"Just for that I am going to take forever," Effy said, crossing her arms.

"C'mon," Naomi said, shooing Effy out the door. "We need to be back by six."

"That's a long time from now," Effy noted.

"Yes, but with you coming, we'll need all the time we can get," Naomi said, shutting the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially to those that are leaving feedback. I tend to only write if I think people actually care since I'm too lazy to write just for myself. So let me know if you like it…or even if you hate it since I can't make it better if I don't know I'm crap :).**

**Chapter 3**

"Sorry I'm late," Emily said, approaching the table where JJ was already seated, looking at his menu.

"It's okay, I haven't been here that long…what happened to you?" JJ asked, looking up from the menu, immediately spotting Emily's bandage.

"I went for a walk in the park this morning," Emily stated.

"A walk in the park doesn't typically lead to injury," JJ noted.

"It does when you get smacked in the face with a stick," Emily replied with a sigh.

"You got hit with a stick?" JJ asked in disbelief. "How?"

"This woman threw it, playing fetch with her dog and wham…stick to the face," Emily said, taking a sip of the water that JJ had gone ahead and ordered for her. "So, I went to the hospital and got the stitches."

JJ shook his head. "Who was the woman?"

"Naomi something," Emily replied. "I didn't get a last name, but apparently you're friends with her"

JJ frowned. "Naomi Campbell hit you in the face with a stick?"

Emily snorted. "Naomi Campbell?"

"Yes, her name is quite amusing," JJ said with a smile. "Did you talk to her?"

"She took me to the hospital and then drove me home," Emily answered. "I mentioned that I'd just moved here and that we were friends."

JJ nodded and Emily looked over her menu, but she had to ask her friend the question that she'd been wondering all day.

"So I kind of have a question," she said, not taking her eyes off the menu. "Is she, umm…straight?"

JJ smiled. "As far as I know."

Emily nodded. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure she's only dated guys before," JJ answered. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I guess I just keep thinking about what that fortune teller said and she does kinda fit the description," Emily replied, looking around to see if the waiter was going to be around anytime soon.

"I thought you didn't 100% believe her," JJ stated.

"Well, I kinda do now," Emily replied. "I didn't mention it to you earlier, but before she told me about meeting someone, she looked right at me and said something about me not having a scar above my eyebrow. Like she seemed surprised by it and I had no idea what she was talking about then, but now I do."

JJ shrugged. "It could just be a coincidence."

"Do you really believe that?" Emily asked.

"Not really," JJ said, laughing. "That's kind of a big coincidence."

"So…what's she like?" Emily casually asked.

"Naomi? She's nice," JJ said, shrugging.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Nice? That's all you can tell me?"

"Honestly, out of all my friends, she's probably the one I know least about," JJ replied. "We've never really talked a lot."

"Oh," Emily said, playing with her straw.

JJ smiled, watching his friend. "You want it to be her, don't you?"

Emily could feel herself blushing. "I don't know…it's not like I really got to know her or anything, but she seemed nice, which probably means that it's not her since I was told she'd be stubborn and rude."

"Maybe she was just being nice since she did attack you," JJ said.

"She did not attack me!" Emily exclaimed. "It was an accident…an accident that was apparently destined to happen."

"It'd be kind of cool if it was her," JJ noted. "I mean, since she did give you that scar and everything. It'd be a cute story to tell people."

"Yeah, real cute," Emily said, wincing. She kept forgetting about her injury and anytime she made an expression, she would be painfully reminded.

JJ smiled. "Okay, things I know about Naomi Campbell. Let's see…she started working at her mother's cafe as soon as she got out of university and now she helps her run it. She used to talk about getting out of this town, but for some reason she's never left; really I always thought she was going to run off after graduating, but she's still here. I also know that she recently got dumped, but that seems to happen a lot with her since she's kind of a serial dater."

The waiter finally appeared and the two friends ordered. Emily wasn't really the best company that night since she was way too distracted thinking about what the fortune teller said and everything that had happened earlier in the day. All week she had found herself unconsciously noticing every woman that walked by with blonde hair and blue eyes, wondering if any of them was the one.

When she first looked up at Naomi, after she was done with the shock of what had happened, she found herself wishing that this woman was going to be the one that the fortune teller saw. She didn't even really know why she felt this instant connection with her; yes she was attractive, but Emily felt like it was something more than that. It was just something she couldn't quite explain.

* * *

Naomi was running around making sure her apartment was spotless, even though it already was, and that all the junk food was out on the counter. Effy had left about an hour ago to grab her stuff for the night; it didn't take them to long to do the food shopping, but they'd argued over which movie to rent for about an hour and then Effy had hung around the apartment for a bit before finally taking off.

She sighed, looking around, before plopping down on the couch, but she was sitting for only a few seconds before hearing a knock at the door.

"Why the fuck couldn't they have knocked before I sat down?" Naomi asked herself, reluctantly getting up and opening the door.

"Hello," Katie said, pushing her way past Naomi. "Sorry, but these bags are really heavy."

"Well, maybe they wouldn't be so damn heavy if you wouldn't pack your entire closet for just one night," Effy snapped, following Katie in.

"I did not pack my entire closet!" Katie exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I will be your slave for an entire week if you don't at least have four pairs of shoes in that thing," Effy said, cocking her eyebrow.

"I hate you," Katie declared, glaring at her friend.

"Someone already hates someone else?" Pandora asked, coming through the door.

"Effy and Katie are bickering as usual," Naomi explained.

Pandora rolled her eyes. "What else is new? I swear you two are like an old married couple; just get a room already."

Katie and Effy locked eyes for a second before Katie turned around and sulked away.

"Can we all just get along tonight, please?" Naomi asked. "I've had a long day and I don't feel like you guys bitching at one another all night."

Naomi shook her head, already exasperated by her friends. She loved them all, but she also wanted to kill them on many occasions.

"Geez, you're kinda snappy today," Katie noted.

"Yeah, well…I didn't exactly have the best start this morning," Naomi said, walking away and into the kitchen. She picked up a bag of chips and tossed them to Katie who barely caught them.

"Already throwing more things at people?" Effy joked, walking to the couch.

Naomi glared at her friend. "Very funny; I'm sure I'll be laughing at any moment.

Effy grinned. "Gonna tell them about this morning?"

Naomi gave Effy a dirty look and Katie raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened this morning?"

"Nothing," Naomi hurriedly replied.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Pandora said, looking at Naomi.

"She had a small accident," Effy informed.

"What kind of accident?" Katie asked, throwing her shoes by the door.

Naomi sighed. "Effy, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I know, but it's too funny not to tell them," Effy said, laughing.

"I don't find it funny and I'm sure Emily didn't find it funny," Naomi replied.

"Whoa, whoa…who's Emily?" Pandora asked, wondering if she missed something.

"My sister, Emily?" Katie asked

"Yes, Naomi attacked her this morning," Effy explained.

"I did not attack her!" Naomi shouted.

"Whatever," Effy said, waving her hand. "We were at the park and Naomi here threw a stick and hit the poor girl in the face. She had to take her to the hospital to get stitches."

Katie laughed. "Way to go."

"Did you think she was cute?" Pandora wondered.

Naomi looked at the ground and shrugged. "I guess she was okay."

"Of course she's cute, she looks like me," Katie replied, smugly.

"Ooh, could it be the one that the fortune teller was talking about?" Pandora asked, visibly excited.

They all looked at Naomi, waiting for her answer. She bit her lip, looking back at them, debating on whether to tell them everything. She knew she was eventually going to tell Effy who would undoubtedly spill it to the rest of them anyway since she couldn't ever seem to keep her mouth shut.

"It could be the one she was talking about," Naomi replied, feeling very self-conscious at the moment. "She told me that the woman was going to have a scar above her left eyebrow, which, thanks to me, she now does."

"Ok, that would just be a little too weird," Katie said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I mean, it's my sister."

"It'd be funny though," Pandora chimed in.

Naomi avoided eye contact with all of her friends. "What if it's true?"

Pandora frowned. "What if what's true?"

Effy sighed, knowing exactly what her friend was getting at. "Do you really think it's going to change how any of us feel about you?"

Naomi shrugged, holding back tears. "I don't know."

Katie got up and pulled Naomi into a tight hug. "Shouldn't you know us better than that by now? We've only been friends with each other for the last eight or so years."

"Besides, I've always thought you were a lesbian," Pandora said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not now, Panda," Katie said, silencing her ditzy friend. "So, does this mean you think it is true then?"

"No," Naomi quickly said before sighing. "I don't know. All of this is just really fucking with my mind."

"Okay guys, what movie do you want to watch first?" Effy asked, trying to take everyone's attention off Naomi. "Mean Girls, Pretty Woman, or The Breakfast Club."

"The classics," Katie said, nodding approvingly.

"I'm gonna go get the snacks," Naomi said, leaving for the kitchen.

Naomi went to the fridge and put her forehead against it, sighing to herself. A few second later, she felt a hand on her back.

"Are you okay, babe?" she heard Katie ask from behind her.

"I'm scared shitless," Naomi admitted. "I thought I had my life figured out and that I knew myself. Then this happened and now I just don't know."

"I know it's hard," Katie said.

Naomi smiled. "Do you really?"

Katie just shrugged.

"Are you two ever coming back?" Effy yelled from the living room

"Chill," Katie yelled back, walking past Naomi and into the other room.

Naomi grabbed some soda and chips and followed Katie into the room. "So, what movie did you guys decide on?"

"Breakfast Club," Effy said.

"Pretty Woman," Katie replied at the same time as Effy.

"Mean Girls, it is," Naomi said, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading and thank you for all the nice comments.**

**Chapter 4**

Naomi was standing in the elevator, when it stopped at the second floor and opened to reveal Emily standing there. This was the first time she'd seen her for a few days and her injury was definitely looking better.

Emily smiled and got on the elevator. "Hi."

"Hey," Naomi said, smiling back before averting her eyes and staring at the ground.

"How've you been?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "Okay, I guess; been really busy at work. Is your eye feeling better?"

"Yeah, I can actually make an expression now without being in pain," Emily said, laughing.

The elevator doors opened and the two women walked out into the lobby and out of the building.

"I guess I'll see you around," Emily said, smiling and taking off toward her car.

Naomi sighed to herself. Every interaction she had with Emily had pretty much gone the same way, with the exception of the day they had met. They would often run into each other while riding the elevator or pass each other while entering or exiting the building. They would always say hello and ask how the other person was, but that was usually the extent of the conversation. Naomi wasn't really a shy person…actually, she was usually quite the opposite, but she always felt nervous around Emily and never really knew what to say to her. Everything about the redhead had her flustered.

Naomi walked a few buildings away to a small coffee shop where she was supposed to have met Katie a few minutes ago. She opened the door, walking into the place where she immediately spotted her friend sitting at a table near the back.

"Hey, been waiting long?" she wondered.

"Nah, I just got here a few minutes ago," Katie replied with a smile. "You are a very hard girl to meet up with."

"I know," Naomi said, shaking her head. "The café has been really busy lately and mom's been on vacation so I've been having to run the place alone. I'm so glad it's Friday; I don't think I could have worked another day without having a break."

"Sorry," Katie replied.

"So, was there a specific reason you wanted to see me or did you just want to come here and mock me or something like you usually do?" Naomi joked.

Katie shrugged. "I haven't seen you all week and last weekend you just seemed so fucking distracted and worried that it made me concerned."

"Oh," Naomi said, looking at her hands.

"Listen," Katie said, putting her hand on Naomi's, "I know we haven't always gotten along..."

Naomi laughed. "I'd say that's a bit of an understatement."

Katie smiled. "Okay, so we hated each other for a year.

"You were quite the bitch," Naomi said, nodding.

Katie huffed. "You're one to talk."

Naomi smiled. "So mocking me is why you came here."

"No, if you'd just let me finish what I was saying," Katie said, quirking her eyebrow. "And if you tell anyone we ever had this conversation, I will deny everything."

"Continue then," Naomi said, motioning with her hands.

Katie sighed. "I know I've never said it, but somewhere along the way, you turned into one of my best friends. I just…I know we said it last weekend, but we all love you and will always be here for you. Just stop thinking so much; whatever happens, happens. Besides, being with a woman isn't that big of a deal."

Naomi smirked. "How would you know?"

"Ok so there was this one time when I got really wasted," Katie remarked.

Naomi looked at Katie, shocked. "Who?"

"Who what?" Katie asked.

"Who was the girl?" Naomi wondered.

"Does it matter?" Katie asked.

"Yes because Effy got freaked out last year when she was so out if it and slept with someone, but she'd never say who and she usually tells me everything so I found it quite odd," Naomi replied raising an eyebrow.

Katie blushed and looked down at the table. "Yeah, well…we were really wasted. It was right before her and Freddie hooked back up."

Naomi laughed. "Oh my god."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Katie instructed. "And please, please do not tell Effy that I told you; she would kill me if she knew I had."

Naomi shook her head, having a hard time believing what she was hearing. "I can't believe it."

Katie shrugged. "It's not like it's that big of a deal; it just happened."

Naomi opened her mouth a few times before speaking. "I think I'm actually speechless right now."

"Well that's gotta be a first for you," Katie replied, receiving a smack from Naomi. "I'm just joking…kind of. So, how is it going with my sister?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to tell. I see her every now and then and we say hi, which is pretty much the extent of our relationship."

"Do you wish there was more to it?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Naomi replied, honestly. "I keep finding myself thinking about her, but would I even be thinking any of this about her if the fortune teller hadn't told me what she had? Would I have given a second thought about how cute she is or if I was going to run into her?"

Katie smiled. "You think she's cute?"

"Well…yeah," Naomi admitted, blushing.

"Does this mean that you find me totally hot as well?" Katie joked.

Naomi rolled her eyes and threw a sugar packet at her friend. "Can you possibly be serious for more than two seconds?"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better," Katie said, sincerely. "You've looked so fucking terrified lately that I just want to see that Campbell smirk back on your face. You haven't been you lately. I mean, it's not like you're usually miss sunshine, but still. And who knows if you'd be thinking all of this, but does it really matter? It's either real or it's not and you just have to figure that out."

Naomi sighed, knowing that Katie was right. She spent a while longer with her before Katie got a phone call and had to run so Naomi walked back to her apartment. When she got to the building, she saw Emily approaching, attempting to juggle several grocery bags in her arms. Naomi moved quickly when she saw one of the bags about to fall.

"Wow, nice catch," Emily said with a smile.

Naomi shrugged. "Want some help?"

"If it's not too out of your way," Emily joked.

Naomi laughed and bit her lip. "I don't know…now that I think about it, it is very far out of my way." Naomi grabbed the bag of cat food from under Emily's arm and they continued walking to the elevator. "What's your cat's name?"

"Snowball," Emily replied

Naomi smiled. "Cute."

"Is your dog named Ares?" Emily asked. "I thought I heard you say that day at the park."

"Yep," Naomi replied

"Are you into Greek mythology?" Emily wondered.

Naomi laughed. "Umm, not exactly…Xena is my favorite show so yes he is named after the Greek god, but I'm not specifically into mythology."

Emily raised her eyebrow and pushed the button for her floor. The doors opened and Naomi followed Emily down to her door where Emily fumbled with the keys before finally getting the correct one and letting them in the apartment.

"So, do you live here alone?" Naomi asked, looking around as she walked to the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter.

"Yeah, it's just me and the cat," Emily said, nodding to the black cat that was rubbing against her leg.

"I thought you said its name was Snowball," Naomi said, frowning.

"Yeah well…I've been told that I have an odd sense of humor," Emily replied, smiling.

Naomi nodded. "Clearly."

"Before I moved here I did live with someone, but we broke up and that's when JJ talked me into moving here," Emily said, scratching behind her cat's ear.

"What do you do?" Naomi asked. "Job wise."

"I'm a writer," Emily replied. "Well, I attempt to be. Mostly I just sit there, staring at my laptop screen."

"Sounds better than my job," Naomi said, smiling.

"JJ told me you work at a cafe," Emily stated.

"Yeah, with my mom," Naomi replied. "You asked JJ about me?"

"I just umm…you know…wanted to know more about the person that scarred me for life," Emily said with a smile.

"I am still so sorry about that," Naomi said, shaking her head.

Emily laughed. "I was just joking."

"I know, but I still just feel like such an idiot for doing it," Naomi replied. "It's seriously the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me."

"Well, if that's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you then you're lucky," Emily said, smiling. "I've had way worse happen."

Naomi raised her eyebrow. "Like what?"

"There were several times," Emily replied. "Once I got locked out of my house in nothing but my underwear and then I had to wait for my dad get home to unlock the damn door."

Naomi grinned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, shaking her head. "I think I was out there for at least an hour."

"Oh god, that is so horrible," Naomi said, not being able to contain her laughter. "Why were you outside in your underwear anyway?"

"I went to put that guy outside," she said, pointing at the cat. "And when I turned around, the door was shut and I can't believe I just told you that."

"Well, I guess we're even now," Naomi said giving Emily a smile. "We each know each other's most embarrassing story."

"Hmm, no," Emily replied. "I don't think we'll be truly even until I chuck a piece of wood at your face."

"Very funny," Naomi said, nudging Emily.

Emily smiled. "I thought it was."

"I should probably go; it's been a long week and I need to catch up on some sleep," Naomi said, looking at the door.

"Doing anything interesting this weekend?" Emily asked.

"Not really," Naomi said, shrugging. "Not unless you think shopping and eating with your friends or relaxing in front of the TV all weekend, watching movies is interesting."

Emily grinned. "It depends on the movie."

"Umm, I guess I'll see you around," Naomi said, taking a few steps.

"Have fun with your shopping and TV watching," Emily replied.

Naomi reached the door and turned around, looking at Emily. "I know I said if you ever need anything to come up, but if you ever just get bored and want to do anything either, come up and knock on my door."

"Okay," Emily said with a smile. "3B right?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah."

Naomi shut the door and went to the stairs, walking up to the next floor. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door, opening it and going inside where she was greeted by Ares.

"Always good to know that someone misses me," Naomi said, kneeling down and scratching the dog's belly. "You know, I might actually have to thank you for making me go to the park early last weekend." Ares looked up at Naomi, wagging his tail. "Okay, let's go for a walk real quick."

Naomi grabbed the leash from the hook next to the door, fastened it to the small dog's collar, and exited the apartment, shutting the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that is still reading. I'm kind of a feedback whore so leave a comment and I'll love you forever…or at least for a few minutes.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, as usual, Naomi was awoken early by the bright sun shining through the curtains and Ares licking her face. She spent awhile trying to ignore everything, but eventually relented and rolled out of bed, pulling some jeans and a sweatshirt on and throwing her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Once she had attached Ares' leash to his collar, she was out the door and on the elevator.

As it had been happening so many times lately, the doors opened up at the second floor and revealed Emily standing there. Naomi was rapidly starting to feel that something in the universe was pushing them together.

"Good morning," Emily greeted, smiling at Naomi.

Naomi returned her smile. "Hey."

"It seems like I'm always running into you here," Emily noted, stepping into the elevator.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Naomi said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Did I?" Emily asked, grinning. "So, where are you off to this morning?"

"The park," Naomi answered as the doors opened and the girls stepped off the elevator. "I go every Saturday to meet Effy there and the dogs run around together."

"Sounds nice. Well, have fun," Emily said, walking toward her car as they stepped outside.

"Always do," Naomi replied.

"Try not to hurt anyone this time," Emily said, turning and winking at Naomi.

Naomi smiled to herself and walked in the opposite direction to her car. Ares eagerly jumped in and Naomi drove toward the park.

Once she got to the park, Effy's car was already there so Naomi took off on the path and found her in the exact place she'd been the previous week.

"Run along," Naomi said, removing the leash from her very hyper dog.

"So, how is life?" Effy asked, looking at Naomi.

"You just talked to me yesterday," Naomi stated.

Effy smiled. "Yes, but with you a lot of things can happen in a day."

"Well, nothing did," Naomi replied. "I met up with Katie for a bit yesterday and then I read most of the night."

Effy shook her head. "You're so boring."

"What did you expect?" Naomi asked, shrugging.

"I don't know," Effy replied. "You could've had a date or something."

Naomi sighed. "With who? I've already been dumped by half the people in this town."

"Which is why you should try the other half," Effy said, smiling her little Effy smile. "Talk to Emily any?"

"Just the usual," Naomi replied. "It seems like I run into her on the elevator everyday where we make small talk and I try not to make an ass out of myself any more than I already have. I swear, every time I see her I wonder what she thinks of me; I know she jokes about what I did, but still."

"You must really like her," Effy said, knowingly.

Naomi frowned. "What?"

"Well, you're way too worried about what she thinks of you," Effy replied. "The last time I was that worried, it was when I just met Freddie. I always wanted to seem so cool and mysterious to him, but I fucked that up quickly enough."

"How is the boyfriend?" Naomi wondered. "It seems like I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's fine; busy at work like the rest of us," Effy replied. "Don't change the subject though."

"Why do you have to be so fucking pushy?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms.

"Because otherwise you'd never tell me anything," Effy replied. "You're too secretive sometimes and then you just shut down and won't tell me anything so I push. How else is a girl supposed to know what's going on in her best friend's life?"

Naomi sighed. "Well, can you not push about this? I don't really know what's going on or what I feel and it's not helping me when people keep asking what's going on."

"Will you at least let me know when you figure it all out?" Effy asked.

Naomi nodded, watching Ares and Daisy playing with some other dog. She wanted to ask Effy about her conversation with Katie and why she had never told her, especially now, but she'd made a promise to Katie and she wasn't about to break it so she bit her lip and sighed.

"We still on for shopping and dinner tonight?" Effy asked, flicking a bug off her leg. "Katie and Panda wanted to meet up with us if we went."

"Sounds good," Naomi said. "Having you all to take my mind off things is exactly what I need right now."

"Are you that freaked out?" Effy asked.

"My mind has just been on overload lately," Naomi said, shaking her head.

"Well calm down," Effy said, putting her hand on her friend's knee. "You worry too much."

"Yeah, yeah," Naomi said, shoving her Effy away and laughing.

* * *

After spending half the day with Effy, Naomi went back to her apartment and lounged around before getting dressed for dinner. Later that evening, Effy came by and picked Naomi up, driving them to the restaurant where Katie and Pandora were already waiting on them.

"Hey," Naomi said, approaching her friends.

"Hi," Katie said, hugging Naomi.

"Ok, stop that," Pandora said, pulling Naomi and Katie apart. "I'm starving so move it."

Effy rolled her eyes and was pushed towards the door by Pandora while Katie and Naomi followed.

"Four," Pandora said to the person at the front before she could even ask how many.

"This way," the woman said, taking them to their table.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Naomi whispered to Katie.

"I think she has a date tonight," Katie whispered back.

Naomi scoffed. "And after all the times she's bitched about us making plans for after dinner."

"What are you two whispering about?" Effy asked, looking back.

"Nothing," Naomi said, smiling.

The girls took their seats and everyone looked over the menu. Naomi and Katie looked over it longer than necessary because the look on Pandora's face was amusing them.

"Why are you still looking?" Pandora asked Naomi. "You get the same thing every time."

"Yeah," Naomi said, fake sighing, "But I think I want to try something new."

Katie attempted to hide her grin. "Yeah, I just can't decide what I want either."

"Hey JJ," Effy said, noticing their friend passing by their table.

"Hello girls," JJ said, smiling at everyone.

"Are you here alone?" Effy asked, looking around.

"Cook was supposed to come, but something came up, which I think means he's shagging someone," JJ answered. "Emily is coming, but she called and she's running late."

"Why don't you sit with us until she comes?" Effy said, nodding toward one of the empty chairs. "No point in you sitting over there alone."

"Umm…" JJ started saying.

"Sit," Katie interrupted, patting the seat beside of her.

JJ shrugged, relenting, and sat between Pandora and Katie.

"So, how's life?" Effy asked.

"Okay," JJ replied, "busy though."

"That's what you get for being all smart and getting a second Masters degree," Katie replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Well we can't all aspire to marry a rich man," Effy retorted.

Naomi almost choked on her soda when she started laughing, which made Effy laugh even harder.

"Life is pretty much school and sleep right now," JJ explained. "I went to that renaissance faire a couple weeks ago and that's pretty much the only thing I've done for months that didn't involve classes or sleeping."

"You went to that too?" Katie asked. "We all went, but I didn't see you."

"Yeah, I went with Emily," JJ replied. "I saw Cook, but you guys were on your way out."

Naomi couldn't help but smile a little at the mention of Emily, which Katie noticed.

"We all had fun," Pandora responded. "Well, maybe not Naomi."

Naomi glared at her friend.

"Why not?" JJ asked, looking toward Naomi.

"Let's just say she wasn't a fan of the fortune teller," Effy replied.

"Umm, hey," Emily said, spotting JJ at the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," JJ replied.

"Hey," Emily said, smiling at Naomi.

Naomi smiled back. "Hi."

"Why don't you both just eat with us," Effy suggested.

"Sure," Emily said, not hesitating in taking the last empty seat at the table between Naomi and Katie. "So, what's going on?"

"Just talking about the faire from a few weeks ago and why Naomi didn't like it," JJ answered.

"And why didn't she like it?" Emily asked, turning her head toward Naomi.

"She won't say," JJ replied. "Something about the fortune teller. The look on her face suggests something embarrassing."

Naomi could feel herself turning red and was silently praying that one of her friends would save her, but doubted that it would happen.

"So, what did she say to you?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Naomi mumbled while looking at the table.

Emily laughed. "I didn't think she was that bad…a little rude maybe."

"You saw her too?" Naomi asked. "So, what did she say to you?"

Emily shook her head, smiling. "Tell me and I'll tell you."

"Oh come on," Naomi said, frustrated.

"It's only fair," Emily replied.

Naomi thought about it, but knew there was no way in hell she was going to tell Emily or JJ what the woman had said. She hated that her two closest friends even knew and really didn't want to tell anyone else.

Katie watched the exchange and couldn't help but smile at how cute they acted together. She was really starting to hope that these two were going to be the ones to make each other happy. She'd watched Naomi go through a long line of guys that were completely wrong for her and even though her and her sister were not close, she still just wanted her to be happy as well.

Everyone ordered and the food eventually came and everyone started eating. Pandora was clearly eating too fast and was the first to leave before everyone else had even finished, which the rest of them would be sure to bring up the next time she harassed them about hurrying during their dinners.

"Ok, I'm off too," Katie said, throwing down a tip and standing up. "I've gotta get up pretty early. When Effy gets back, tell her I said bye."

Naomi nodded and was left alone with Emily and JJ, which made her feel slightly awkward.

"I guess I'm gonna go too," JJ said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Emily said, watching her friend leave.

"Where'd everyone go?" Effy asked, getting back to the table.

"They all had to go," Naomi informed her.

"Oh, well so do I," Effy replied. "My mom just called and she's kinda freaking out about something so I'm going over there right now. Any chance you can go home with Emily?"

Naomi looked over at the other girl. "I guess."

"Actually I walked," Emily replied.

"Well then I guess I can walk with her," Naomi said, looking back at Effy.

"Well that works. Bye guys," Effy said before walking away.

"Bye," Naomi replied as Effy left before addressing Emily. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Emily said, throwing some money on the table.

The two walked out of the restaurant and into the cool night air. The girls stopped for a moment to let a group of people pass before walking in the direction of their apartment building.

"It's starting to get really cold," Emily commented.

Naomi pulled her jacket closer. "Tell me about it."

Emily smiled. "So, your friends seem nice."

"Then they gave you the wrong impression," Naomi said, laughing.

Emily shrugged. "You're really lucky to be able to stay friends with a group of people like that for so long."

"Oh believe me, I know," Naomi replied. "I may bitch about them, but really they're more like family to me than friends. Where we've been friends for so long, we can fight and get mad at each other, but we don't have to worry about it because we know that will eventually be forgiven."

The two continued walking in silence for a while and Naomi became lost in her thoughts. Every time she was around Emily, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had gone on and wondering what was going to happen with her life. She was completely torn as to whether she wanted to run away from the other girl or get closer to her.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking at the blonde.

"Hmm?" Naomi asked, only vaguely aware that a question had been asked.

Emily smiled. "I asked if you were okay."

"Oh," Naomi said, feeling slightly embarrassed that she'd completely zoned out. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You just seem to get this look on your face sometimes," Emily replied. "It's kind of a cross between panic and confusion."

Naomi laughed. "That's probably because for the last two weeks I have been both panicked and confused."

"What has you so flustered?" Emily wondered. "Actually, let me guess, it has something to do with the fortune teller since that was two weeks ago."

"Yeah," Naomi quietly said.

"What could she have said that had such an impact on you?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Just…something I never really expected," Naomi answered. "I thought I knew myself pretty well and then I went to her and everything changed."

"So I'm assuming you actually believe she knows what she talking about," Emily replied. "I mean, it wouldn't have you so freaked out if you didn't believe her, right?"

"Believe me, I was completely ready to not believe a word she said, but then she knew something she couldn't possibly know and it threw me," Naomi replied, shaking her head.

Emily stopped in front of their apartment building and turned to Naomi. "Well, I guess you have two options. You can not go along with it since who says your future is set in stone or you can just give in to fate and not fight whatever it is that she told you."

"And which would you suggest?" Naomi wondered.

Emily shrugged and smiled. "I guess that depends on what she told you, but I have a feeling you should just give in."

Naomi felt her mouth go dry.

"C'mon," Emily said, nodding toward the door.

Naomi followed a few steps behind as they walked in and Emily hit the button for the elevator which immediately opened.

"So," Emily said, stepping onto the elevator, "are you ever going to actually tell me what she told you?"

Naomi smiled as the elevator came to a stop on Emily's floor. "Maybe one of these days when you tell me what she told you."

Emily smirked and walked out when the doors opened. "I guess we're stuck then, aren't we? I won't tell you until you tell me and you won't tell me until I tell you."

"I guess so," Naomi replied.

"I'll see you the next time we run into each other," Emily said, grinning, before walking off.

Naomi watched the doors shut and sighed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Naomi slept in late before getting up and doing a few errands in town. When she got back home, she pulled the take out menus from the drawer and went through them, trying to decide what she wanted to get.

"Chinese or pizza?" she asked Ares, holding up the two menus.

The dog looked at her for a moment before turning and scampering away.

"Yeah, you're real helpful," she called after him. She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the menus. "Chinese."

She called the Chinese place and ordered way too much food for any one person to eat, but she would never decide between her favorites and always just ordered everything.

After making the call, she walked around her apartment for a little while in an attempt to clear her head, which she seemed to be trying to do a lot lately. She'd been so stressed and worried for the past few weeks and would often find herself on the verge of a panic attack. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't seem to get rid of this feeling of terror that always seemed to be with her now. Naomi always liked to be in control so the confusion and unpredictability in her life right now was driving her mad.

After pacing for a bit, there was a knock at the door so Naomi walked to the table, grabbed some money and went to answer it.

"You're not Chinese," she said, surprised.

"Am I supposed to be?" Emily asked.

"I ordered food," Naomi clarified. "I thought you were it."

"Nope, just me," Emily said, a shy smile working its way across her face.

"Did you need something?" Naomi wondered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Emily replied, shrugging. "I was just trying to write so naturally I'm procrastinating and JJ has a lot of work to do and you're really the only other person I know here since I'm not about to go see my family so…here I am. I can go though if you're busy."

"Are you hungry?" Naomi asked, opening the door wider so Emily could come in. "I think I ordered enough food for ten."

"Starving," Emily said, smiling.

Emily walked into the apartment and Naomi closed the door behind her. Every time Naomi saw the other woman, she was torn between wanting to dislike her for causing all of the recent confusion in her life and a strong desire to get to know her more. This time, the desire to know her seemed to be winning.

"Hello," Emily said as Ares ran up to her, wagging his tail. She grinned and looked up at Naomi. "He's so cute."

"Well don't tell him that," Naomi said, laughing. "He thinks he's intimidating and tough."

"Well maybe that has something to do with you naming him Ares," Emily noted. "Of course you're gonna think you're tough if you're named after the god of war."

"Yeah well, I guess I could have named him Midnight or something, but it didn't really occur to me," Naomi said, laughing.

Emily feigned hurt. "Are you insulting my cat's name?"

"Actually I think it's adorable," Naomi replied. "A little odd, but adorable."

"Funny, that's what people usually say about me," Emily said, winking.

"And that would be the food," Naomi said, hearing another knock at the door.

"Aww, you're too cute," Emily said, scratching Ares behind his ear. "You're just the cutest little dog ever."

Naomi laughed, shutting the door. "You're going to give him a big head."

"Holy shit," Emily said, looking up

"What?" Naomi asked, walking back over toward Emily.

"You weren't kidding about ordering a lot of food," Emily said, nodding to the bags of food.

Naomi gave a shy smile. "Yeah, I get way too much and then eat on it for days." She put set the food out on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?"

"Anything is fine," Emily replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Naomi brought back two sodas and sat next to Emily, handing one of them to her.

"Thanks," Emily said, taking it from her.

"So, what's your book about?" Naomi asked, opening one of the containers.

"It's a murder mystery," Emily replied, taking a bite of food "but I haven't really been able to write since I got here."

"So what exactly made you come here?" Naomi wondered. "I know you said something about a breakup, but people don't generally move out of town because of that. I mean, if I did, I'd be moving to a new town every few months."

"Well, one day I came home to find my girlfriend in bed with my best friend," Emily replied, staring at her fork. "They didn't know that I saw them though, so for a few days I acted like nothing was wrong and I didn't say a word to either of them about it and then I decided to just leave. So, JJ came up and I got one of my other friends over and we packed up all of my stuff while my girlfriend was at work and I just left."

"Without ever saying anything to either of them?" Naomi asked, shocked and feeling horrible for Emily.

"As I was leaving, I did put them both of them a letter in the mail telling them that I knew what they were doing and that I was never coming back," Emily said with a tinge of sadness.

Naomi shook her head. "Have either of them tried to contact you?"

"They have no idea where I am and I made sure to change my cell number," Emily replied, taking another bite.

"Sounds like you had a crappy girlfriend and friend," Naomi said, stabbing her fork into some food. "I think if I were you, I would have punched them both and then I would have told them to fuck off."

Emily chuckled. "Believe me, that thought did cross my mind."

Naomi paused for a second. Girlfriend. Emily was gay; why did Katie never tell her that? Unless Katie didn't know, which was always a possibility.

Emily frowned. "You okay?"

Naomi didn't answer so Emily waved her hand in front of Naomi's face.

"Hmm?" Naomi said, blinking rapidly.

"I asked if you were okay," Emily said with a laugh

Naomi smiled. "Oh, yeah…I'm fine."

"You looked like you kinda spaced out there," Emily noted.

Naomi shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I tend to do that."

Emily nodded. "So, what are you thinking about?"

"Umm," Naomi could feel herself blushing. "Just that you said you had a girlfriend."

Emily sighed. "And I freaked you out—"

"No," Naomi said, interrupting. "I wouldn't say you freaked me out."

"Then what would you say?" Emily wondered.

"You surprised me is all," Naomi replied. "Actually…I don't even know if surprised would be the right word."

"Really?" Emily asked. "Why not?"

Naomi smiled and didn't say anything.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Emily said, sighing as Naomi shook her head. "You're too secretive."

"Maybe," Naomi said, shrugging.

They fell silent for a minute, eating, and watching Ares beg for food. Emily glanced over at Naomi, who had a pensive look on her face.

"Well, you've heard about my love life or lack of one," Emily said with a smile. "So, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Not at the moment," Naomi replied. "I was dating someone, but he dumped me a few weeks ago for being too distant. You know, for once I'd like to be the one doing the dumping; I'm so fucking tired of hearing the same thing every time."

"Maybe they all find you too secretive as well," Emily joked.

"Well then, I guess I'm just waiting for the right person to come along," Naomi said. "Someone who makes me want to spill all my secrets and doesn't give up on me."

Emily smiled. "Well maybe one of these days I'll know all your secrets since I'm not one to easily give up…or you could just tell me now and save yourself from my constant pestering."

Naomi laughed. "Where would the fun be in that?"

"Give it time, you'll be tired of me," Emily said, grinning.

"I somehow doubt that," Naomi replied, locking eyes with Emily. "Can I ask you something?"

Emily shrugged. "Sure."

"Why aren't you and Katie close?" Naomi asked. "I tried to bring it up once to her, but she just kind of ignored it and I've always wondered. I've known her since we were sixteen and she's barely said a word about you."

Emily sighed. "To say that our relationship is a strained one would be the understatement of the century. When we were younger, all she did was boss me around and try to make me be just like her. For years I took it and did what she said, but when we were fifteen, I just snapped and we got in this huge fight and when I say fight, I mean we pretty much beat the shit out of each other. Not long after that, our parents split and I decided to go with our dad and Katie and our brother stayed here with our mother. I really didn't see her much after that; just on holidays when I forced to come here. It didn't help things when I came out; my mother was a complete bitch about it and still doesn't accept it and Katie did nothing to help, which I guess I've always resented her for. To be honest, I don't think Katie and I have had a proper conversation in years."

"You should give her a chance," Naomi advised. "I know she used to be a horrible cow and really we hated each other for a year, but she's changed. She's not the same person she used to be."

"Who says she wants to talk to me?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Well it's not like I'm completely blameless for everything," Emily replied, hanging her head.

"I'm not saying it would be easy," Naomi said, putting her food container down and leaning back. "I just…I can tell it hurts Katie; she's never told me, but the fact that she won't talk about it is proof. I know her well enough to know when something bothers her and it's actually the same look that's on your face right now."

"I guess Katie and I have more in common than I thought," Emily said with a sad smile. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope," Naomi said, grabbing more food. "Although sometimes I feel like Cook is my brother."

"I met him once," Emily said, taking a drink. "He tried to get in my pants."

Naomi laughed. "That's our little Cookie. He did the same thing to me when we first met."

"Please tell me you didn't fall for it," Emily said, smiling.

"No," Naomi replied. "Although we did almost sleep together once, but it just didn't feel right. He can be a bit of a dick sometimes, but he's actually a really good guy so don't let first impressions stop you from getting to know him."

Emily nodded. "I'll keep that in mind if I see him again. But now, unfortunately, I should probably go…I've been procrastinating way too long and if I don't get something written then I'm gonna be in big trouble. Thank you for the food and the pep talk."

"Okay," Naomi said, feeling a tinge of sadness. "Believe me, I was glad to have the company; Ares isn't exactly a big talker."

"Any chance I can come by again sometime?" Emily asked.

"You can come by anytime," Naomi said, smiling. "Which I think I already told you."

Emily laughed. "Yeah well, people often say that, but don't really mean it."

"Well, I mean it," Naomi replied.

"I'll see you later then," Emily said, turning around and walking toward the door where she paused for a second, giving Naomi a small smile before leaving.

Naomi sat there, staring at the wall, not really knowing what she was feeling. She had already slightly accepted that the fortune teller was right and she knew that would mean that Emily was gay, but hearing it come out of Emily's mouth still threw her.

What shocked her most though, was the feeling that she currently had. It was a feeling of excitement and optimism that she had not anticipated feeling, which brought a whole new level of terror.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Naomi was sitting in a coffee shop, drumming her fingers on the table. She kept glancing toward the door, but Katie was still nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she started staring at the book she was attempting to read until she heard the bell over the door again and this time it was finally Katie walking through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," Katie said, sitting down across from Naomi.

Naomi laughed. "What else is new?"

"Hey!" Katie said, taking offense. "I'm not always late."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about that one day you were actually on time," Naomi teased.

Katie sighed. "So, what's going on? Other than you making fun of me."

"Nothing," Naomi said shrugging. "I just got tired of talking to you on the phone."

"Admit it, you wanted to see my pretty face," Katie said, winking.

"Yes, you caught me," Naomi deadpanned. "I couldn't resist looking into your eyes any longer."

Katie laughed. "Speaking of pretty faces, have you seen Emily?"

Naomi shook her head. "No."

"She must still be at dad's house," Katie commented.

"But it's been almost three weeks," Naomi replied.

Katie shrugged. "Emily and our father are close and he did seem to be taking our grandmother's death pretty badly. And here's a wacky idea…why don't you just ask JJ when she's coming back? I'm sure he knows."

"And let Emily know that I'm always on the look out for her?" Naomi asked, frowning. "I don't think so."

Katie rolled her eyes. "So, what did you do today? Other than looking for my sister."

"I wasn't looking for her, I just happened to notice that she isn't back yet," Naomi replied. "And I did the usual. I worked a half day since my mom felt bad for making me work so much when she was gone. Oh and I ran into Jason while getting coffee this morning."

"And how is the ass?" Katie asked with contempt.

"He actually asked me to go to dinner with him tonight," Naomi said, biting her lip.

"Please tell me you told him to go to hell," Katie said, eyeing her friend.

Naomi gave a shy smile.

"Oh no," Katie said seeing the look on Naomi's face.

"I'm meeting him later," Naomi admitted.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Katie said in disbelief. "He treated you like shit and then dumped you. How can you possibly go out with him again? And I thought you liked Emily."

Naomi sighed. "I don't know how I feel about her and Jason isn't that bad."

"Naomi…" Katie said, quietly.

"Don't give me that look," Naomi interrupted Katie.

"What look?" Katie asked, playing innocent.

"That disapproving look you currently have on your face," Naomi said, looking away.

"I just want you to be happy," Katie said, shaking her head.

"It's just a date," Naomi replied.

Katie crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. "But he's such an ass."

"You didn't seem to mind him when we were dating," Naomi noted.

"Actually, I never liked him," Katie informed. "Plus, when he dumped you, it didn't exactly make me like him anymore."

"Don't worry about me so much, okay?" Naomi requested.

Katie sighed. "Then stop doing things that make me worry."

* * *

Emily was struggling to pull a suitcase out of her car when Naomi spotted her. She couldn't help but smile while watching the redhead and after a few moments, she walked over to the car.

"Hey there," Naomi greeted.

"Oh, hey," Emily said, turning around. "Wow, you look amazing."

Naomi blushed. "I had a date with my ex."

"Oh," Emily said, nodding.

Naomi smiled. "So, you're finally back then?"

"Yeah, my grandmother died so I had to go back home," Emily replied. "I stayed there a few weeks with my dad since I hadn't really seen him in a while and, well, he was pretty distraught."

"Katie told me about your grandmother; I was sorry to hear about it," Naomi said, sincerely.

Emily gave a sad smile and pulled another bag out of the trunk of her car.

"Here, let me take that," Naomi said, grabbing the bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Emily said, shutting the trunk. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Naomi asked, confused

Emily laughed. "The date."

Naomi thought for a moment and smiled. "Illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Emily asked with a frown.

"Very," Naomi replied.

Emily shook her head, sighing. "This is another one of those things that you're not going to explain to me, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Naomi replied, opening the door to the lobby.

"Again with the secretiveness," Emily joked.

Naomi followed Emily to the elevator, which Naomi's neighbor was holding open for them.

"Thanks," Naomi said, addressing the older man.

The girls stepped off the elevator on the second floor and walked to Emily's door where she dumped her bags and retrieved her keys from her pocket. She eventually found the right key and opened the door, stepping aside to let Naomi in first.

"I'm so glad I'm back," Emily said, pushing her suitcase in with her foot. "The drive was way too long."

Naomi watched Emily walk to the couch and collapse onto it. "You want me to go so you can rest?"

"Not unless you want to leave," Emily said with a smile.

"Not particularly," Naomi said, walking over and sitting next to Emily.

"So, other than illuminating, how was your date," Emily asked.

"Very boring, actually," Naomi replied. "We went out to eat and then he wanted to go dancing so we went to the club where I faked being sick so I could leave."

Emily laughed. "That bad?"

Naomi nodded. "I was just sitting at dinner, listening to him and wondering why I ever agreed to go on the date in the first place. And then when he was dancing with me, all I could think about was getting out of there as fast as possible. I should've listened to your sister and told him to go to hell"

"And all of this was helpful to you in some way?" Emily wondered.

"I think I might finally know what I want or at least what I don't want," Naomi replied.

Emily frowned slightly. "And what would that be?"

"Something different," Naomi answered. "Something I never really thought I would want, but it turns out that it might not be such a bad thing."

Emily was more confused than ever. "Why are you always so cryptic?"

Naomi shrugged. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing as far as I know," Emily replied. "I plan on going over to JJ's early to pick up my cat, but I doubt I'll be over there long. Why?"

Naomi smiled. "Good, you can go to dinner with me then. That is, as long as you promise to be a better conversationalist than Jason was tonight."

"I might be able to do that," Emily said, laughing.

Naomi looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to go; I promised Katie that I would call her when I got back home. Is seven okay tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Emily replied, watching Naomi get up.

"Great," Naomi said with a smile. "I'll come down and knock then."

"See you tomorrow," Emily said as Naomi closed the door.

Naomi went to the end of the hall and walked up the steps to her floor where she dug through her purse to find her keys and phone. After walking into her apartment, she threw her purse on the table and called Katie.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna call me," Katie said upon answering the phone. "I thought you said you were just going out to dinner."

"Well hello to you too," Naomi replied. "Jason wanted to go dancing after, but I got out of there as fast as possible. And I would have called sooner, but I ran into Emily and we talked for a few."

"Oh," Katie said, sounding less angry and more interested. "So she didn't fall off the Earth then."

"No," Naomi replied. "You were right; she was still with your dad. I just happened to run into her as she was getting her luggage out of her car."

"Convenient," Katie said. "Let me guess, you decided to be neighborly and help her carry her stuff up."

"Of course," Naomi said, smiling. "What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't?"

"So, how was the date?" Katie asked with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"It made me realize how much I do not want Jason and how much I never wanted him," Naomi explained. "But as horrible as it was, I'm glad I went. As I was sitting there, listening to him and watching him, it somehow made me less freaked out about this whole thing. It kinda made me realize what I actually want."

"Well at least something good came out if it," Katie replied.

Naomi paused. "I think I kinda asked Emily out on a date."

"How did you kind of ask her out?" Katie wondered.

"Well, I asked her out to dinner tomorrow, but I don't know if she thinks it's a date or even wants it to be," Naomi answered.

"And do you want it to be a date?" Katie asked.

Naomi thought for a moment. "I don't know, but the thought of it being a date doesn't scare me as much as it did."

"Well, call me tomorrow after you get back from your date or non date, whichever it may be," Katie responded. "Or if it goes really well, call me in the morning."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Katie."


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize if this isn't great; between classes and my workstudy job, I am highly sleep deprived. Thanks for all the comments so far; keep them coming.**

**Chapter 8**

Emily heard a knock at the door and rushed over to it, checking the clock as she passed by. She still had a little over thirty minutes until Naomi was supposed to show up so she knew it had to be JJ.

"Here," JJ said upon Emily opening the door, thrusting out a grocery bag.

"Thanks," Emily replied, taking the bag that she had forgotten earlier in the day while picking up her cat.

"You look nice," JJ commented, stepping into the apartment.

Emily looked down at her outfit, picking a strand of hair off her skirt and feeling very self-conscious. "Do I really?"

"Yeah," JJ replied. "Do you have a date?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm just going out to dinner."

"Which could be a date," JJ remarked.

"It's just with Naomi," Emily informed.

JJ shrugged. "That doesn't mean it couldn't be a date."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I turned her with only the power of my charms," Emily joked.

"Don't underestimate your charms," JJ said, smiling. "I guess I should go and let you get ready."

Emily smiled. "Don't study too hard."

"I'll try not to," JJ replied. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how your date went."

"It's not a date," Emily mumbled as JJ closed the front door before looking at the clock again. "Oh crap."

* * *

Naomi stared at herself in the mirror, examining her outfit, which was the third that she'd put on in the last hour. Whether this was a date or not, she still didn't know, but either way she wanted to look good. Looking at the time, she sighed; it was a minute until seven so this would have to do.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door and down to the second floor. She stared at Emily's door for a moment with her hand ready to knock.

"C'mon Naomi, just knock," she whispered to herself. After a few moments, she quickly knocked and then looked down. "I so should have worn the black top."

"Coming!" she heard Emily yell from inside the apartment. A few moments later, the door swing open, revealing a smiling Emily. "Hi!"

"Hi," Naomi said, a little too speechless to say anything else. "You look nice."

Naomi rolled her eyes at her lameness; nice was not the adjective that was going through her head. The woman in front of her looked gorgeous.

"Thanks," Emily said, taking a step out the door. "So do you."

Naomi blushed, suddenly feeling like an awkward teenager again. "Thanks."

"So where are we going?" Emily asked, closing the door and making sure it was locked.

"That depends on you," Naomi said, walking to the elevator with Emily by her side. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Would you happen to know of a place with a good hamburger?" Emily wondered.

Naomi smiled. "I do, actually."

They really could have walked, but Naomi decided to drive herself and Emily to the restaurant since it was starting to get really cold outside.

"So have you never been here before?" Naomi asked while getting out of the car.

"Nope," Emily replied. "This place has changed a lot since when I was young so don't know half the stuff here now."

"Maybe you should get out of the house a bit more," Naomi joked.

"I get out, but it doesn't help when the one time I go to the park, I get smacked in the face with a stick," Emily joked back.

"Oh ha ha," Naomi said, grinning. "You can't blame me for you being a hermit."

"I'm not a hermit," Emily defended herself, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm here aren't I?"

Naomi was the first to reach the door and she held it open so Emily could enter. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Over there okay?" Emily asked, pointing to a booth in the corner.

"Sure," Naomi replied, walking to the booth with Emily in tow.

Emily sat down and opened the menu that was sitting on the table. "Do you come here often?"

"Not as much now, but while I was in college we all used to come here after school several times a week," Naomi replied. "We actually still try to come here every little bit, but it's usually one once every few months."

"So I took your advice," Emily said. "I called Katie this morning."

Naomi smiled. "How was it?"

Emily shrugged. "Kind of weird; it's been so long since I've really spoken to her that I don't really know how to talk to her anymore. We just kind of sat there in silence half the time"

"Mmm believe me, you'll be dying for her to stop talking later," Naomi replied. "She usually doesn't know how to stop talking."

Emily laughed and started to speak, but was interrupted by the waitress coming over to take their orders.

* * *

"I am such a twat!" Naomi said into her phone.

Katie laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can be," Naomi said, flopping down on her bed. "It was going fine and we were talking and laughing and then poof."

"Poof?" Katie asked, not quite following.

"Neither of us hardly said a word the whole time we were eating or on the drive back," Naomi explained.

Katie frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Naomi said, rubbing her eyes. "I just suddenly got really nervous and couldn't think of anything to say. The ride back was horribly awkward and then I walked her to her door and said goodnight quickly and practically ran away. God I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Yes, you are," Katie agreed.

"Oh thanks," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"You were the one that said it," Katie replied, shrugging.

Naomi pouted. "Yeah well, you still didn't have to agree with me."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Naomi replied, sighing. "What do I do now?"

"Hope she didn't notice?" Katie suggested.

"Thank you, I feel so much better now," Naomi sarcastically said.

Katie shook her head. "Just go to her tomorrow and tell her that you starting feeling sick or something. I doubt she's going to hate you just because of one awkward night."

"Yeah…" Naomi said quietly.

Katie shook her head. "Why'd you get so nervous anyway?"

"Because I like her and every time I'm around her, I feel like a fucking teenager again and I have no clue what I'm doing," Naomi said, shaking her head. "I always feel like such a nerd when she's around."

"Aww our little Naomi is in love," Katie teased.

"I am not," Naomi replied, blushing. "I hate you sometimes."

Katie grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

"I am such a fucking loser!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily?" JJ asked, confused.

"Who else would it be?" Emily said with a raised voice.

"Okay, calm down," JJ advised. "What happened?"

Emily sighed. "Everything was fine and then I got nervous because Naomi looked so perfect and I just became an idiot and suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. We just sat there, not talking for over half the time. And she probably noticed because she stopped talking around the same time because who wants to talk to an idiot? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"What's that noise?" JJ wondered.

"It's me smacking my head against the wall," Emily informed.

"Emily, stop hitting your head," JJ instructed.

Emily stopped. "She's probably never going to want to talk to me again."

"Just because of one bad date?" JJ asked.

"It wasn't a date," Emily replied. "And you should have seen her when she left; she practically ran away. Why am I always such a dork around beautiful woman? I'm twenty four; I shouldn't still be like this!"

JJ smiled. "I'm sure that it's not quite as bad as you think. Just try and forget that it happened and the next time you're around her, just talk more."

"Okay," Emily said with a defeated sigh.

"We still on for lunch tomorrow?" JJ wondered.

"Yes," Emily answered.

"I will see you then," JJ replied.

"Bye JJ," Emily said, closing her phone and sighing again.

Emily flopped down on her couch where her cat jumped into her lap. "At least you don't care that I'm a loser," she said scratching Snowball behind his ear and receiving a contented purr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A week went by and the girls still had not talked to each other since their disastrous outing. Katie and Effy had both tried to get Naomi to talk to Emily, but she still felt embarrassed and refused to go talk to her. Katie had even run into her sister at the store and subtly tried to get her to talk about Naomi, but it hadn't worked.

Currently though, Naomi was sitting on her couch, deep in thought, when she felt a piece of popcorn smack the side of her head. Slowly she turned her head to see Effy smiling at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Naomi asked in a caustic voice.

Effy shrugged. "I thought so."

Naomi rolled her eyes and got up off the couch to answer the door, which someone had just knocked on. She figured it must be Pandora since she was the only one not there for their monthly pajama party. As she walked by Katie and Effy, she shook her head at them; they were currently sitting in the floor arguing over whether they should play a board game or watch a movie. Sometimes Naomi really felt too old to still be doing this. Scratch that…every single week Naomi felt too old to still be doing this.

"You're late," Naomi said, opening the door. "Oh sorry, I thought you were Pandora."

Emily gave a shy smile. "Nope."

"Uh hi," said Naomi awkwardly.

"I wanted to know if I could have a bit of sugar," Emily said, clutching a cup of coffee. "It turns out that I have none and I'm really in need of caffeine."

"Have you ever heard of drinking it black?" Naomi asked, laughing at the desperate look on Emily's face.

Emily scrunched her face. "Eww."

"Yeah, my thoughts too," Naomi said, stepping aside and walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emily said to Naomi, looking around at everyone else in the apartment while following the blonde. "I would have gone to someone on my floor, but one woman is never home, the other doesn't speak English, and the guy is always hitting on me every time he sees me."

Naomi smiled to herself and pulled some sugar packets out of her cabinet. "It's fine."

"Thank you," said Emily, taking them.

"You're welcome," Naomi said to the redhead.

"I will leave you all to your fun," Emily said, leaving the kitchen and heading for the door.

"Hey!" Katie said, finally snapping out of her argument with Effy and noticing Emily's presence. "Where are you going?"

"Uhh, back to my apartment," Emily replied. "I just came for some sugar."

Katie grinned at Emily's choice of words. "Why don't you stay?"

"I don't want to intrude," Emily said, surprised by the invitation.

"Don't be silly," Effy chimed in.

Emily looked to Naomi who just shrugged. "Are you guys sure?"

"Yes," Effy replied. "Now go and get on some pajamas like the rest of us."

"Okay," Emily said, sounding very unsure. "I'll be back in a minute."

Naomi watched Emily leave the apartment and waited for her to close the door before turning to her Effy and Katie. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to get you two talking again," Effy honestly replied.

"And with us here, maybe you won't act like such a loser around her," Katie added.

"Oh god," Naomi said, putting her hand on her head. "Please don't do anything to embarrass me."

Katie laughed. "Honey, you do that enough all on your own."

"Bitch," Naomi said, glaring at her friend.

"And maybe if this all goes well, you'll finally get some and will stop being so bitchy," Katie added.

"You have been a bit bitchy," Effy agreed, causing Naomi to turn and look at her. "We're just trying to help you. We all just want to see you happy for once."

"And you both think Emily's the one who's going to make me happy?" Naomi asked.

Katie and Effy looked at each other for a moment before Effy nodded and spoke. "Yeah, pretty much."

Just then there was a light knock at the door and Emily popped her head in. "You still sure you want me intruding?"

Effy smiled. "Positive."

"Okay," Emily said, shrugging and coming into the apartment. "So…what do you guys normally do during these things?"

"The usual," Effy replied. "Play games, watch movies, complain about our lives, freeze each others bras." Emily looked slightly alarmed. "I'm joking about that last one."

"Thank god," Emily said, laughing.

"Come in!" Naomi yelled upon hearing another knock at the door.

The door opened and Pandora entered, dropping her bag just inside the apartment and then stopping when she spotted Emily. "Hello."

"Hi," Emily greeted.

"We talked Emily into staying," Katie informed Pandora.

"Okay," Pandora said, shrugging. "So what are we doing?"

"We haven't decided yet," Naomi replied. "Effy and Katie have been arguing about it."

Emily and Naomi both plopped down on the floor next to each other and Ares ran up to Emily, wagging his tail and looking expectantly at her.

"So…" Emily started saying to Naomi while petting the dog, "I haven't seen you around all week."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy," Naomi lied.

"Please," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "It's because I was such an idiot the other night when I got all nervous and quiet."

"What?" Naomi asked, baffled. "You think that was your fault? I'm the one who stopped talking first."

Naomi and Emily both looked at each other and started laughing.

"I guess we're both blaming ourselves for that night," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Pandora suddenly said very loudly.

"Uhh, no," Katie replied first.

Pandora frowned. "Why not?"

"Because the one and only time we played it, I ended up having to kiss some strange old man and Effy had to run naked through the hall and I really do not want a repeat of that," Katie answered.

"Oh come on," Pandora said, not planning on letting it go.

"I'm up for it," Effy replied.

"What?" Katie said, surprised at Effy for agreeing to it. Effy gave Katie a look and whispered in her ear causing Katie to sigh. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Well, majority rules," Effy announced.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked, eyeing her friends.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Effy asked, innocently. "Okay so I'll go first. Naomi, truth or dare?"

"No," Naomi said, crossing her arms and scowling. "I'm not playing."

"You have to," Katie replied. "Don't fight it; you know you'll cave in eventually so just skip the arguing and go with it."

Naomi sighed knowing that Katie probably was correct and she should just get it over with. "Fine, dare."

Effy grinned. "I dare you to kiss Emily."

Naomi's face went from a look of pure shock to one of pure death toward Effy who was still just grinning at her. Through gritted teeth she finally managed to say, "I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't make her kiss me," Emily pleaded.

Effy just continued to smile. "She has to."

"I'll be back," Emily said, quickly standing up. "I need to go do something."

Naomi watched Emily hurriedly head for the door. "Great fucking job guys," she whispered before standing up and running out the door after Emily.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, grabbing Emily's arm and turning her around.

"I'm fine," Emily said, plastering on a smile.

"No you're not," Naomi stated.

Emily sighed. "I just don't want you to have to kiss me because of them so I figured if I left for a bit, they'd move on and forget about it."

Naomi laughed. "They're not going to move on; they think they're helping me or something."

"How would they be helping you?" Emily wondered.

Naomi self consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just do me a favor and kiss me."

Emily frowned, thrown by the turn of events. "What?"

"If we do it out here, we won't have three other people and a dog watching us," Naomi explained.

"You know, you could just tell them that we kissed out here so you don't actually have to do it," Emily suggested.

"Maybe I want to," Naomi confessed, looking at the ground.

"But I thought you were straight," Emily said, flabbergasted.

Naomi laughed. "So did I."

"Okay then," Emily said, slightly frowning.

The girls stood there awkwardly and briefly locked eyes before both started staring at the ground. Naomi finally sighed and started shaking her head. "We are both pathetic."

"Yes we are," Emily said with a laugh. "Just…come here." Emily took Naomi's hand and pulled her closer. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Naomi whispered.

Emily smiled and leaned in, lightly brushing her lips against Naomi's. After a moment, Naomi put her hand on Emily's cheek and pulled her even closer, her lips curling into a smile as she captured Emily's lips in hers.

"Finally!" Katie squealed from the other side of the door causing Emily to pull away, laughing.

Naomi shook her head. "So much for privacy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it's been a little longer than I planned since I last updated so…sorry about that. A big thanks to everyone that is still reading this and an even bigger thanks to everyone that has commented. I am major slacker, but your comments are always encouraging and make me want to write more.**

**Chapter 10**

"Excuse me for a moment," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear before launching herself at the door. "I am going to kill you!"

The three girls in the apartment scrambled away from the door and Katie ran into Naomi's bedroom with Naomi close on her heals. Naomi caught up to her and jumped on her, throwing them both onto Naomi's bed.

"I'm sorry!" Katie shouted between her laughter as Naomi tickled her. "I swear I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"No!" Naomi exclaimed, continuing her assault.

Effy and Emily stood in the doorway looking amused.

"Should we stop her?" Emily asked.

"Nah," Effy said, leaning against the doorframe and then looking at Emily.

"What?" Emily asked, feeling Effy's eyes on her.

"Nothing," Effy said, shrugging her shoulders and pausing for a moment. "Just…be patient with Naomi."

"Okay," Emily replied, a bit unsure.

"What are you two talking about?" Naomi asked, releasing Katie.

"Nothing," Emily replied, grabbing Naomi's hand and pulling her off the bed.

Katie and Effy looked at each other for a moment and then left the room, shutting the door behind them. Naomi sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling shyly at Emily.

"Your friends and my sister are a bunch of schemers, aren't they?" Emily said, sitting down beside Naomi.

Naomi nodded. "They are."

Emily smiled. "I guess I should really thank them."

"Why's that?" Naomi asked, biting her lower lip.

"Well they got us to kiss, didn't they?" Emily replied.

Naomi nodded and could feel a blush creeping up her check at the thought of kissing the small redhead that was sitting beside her. She had finally done it; well, Emily had finally done it with some nudging from her friends. Either way, it had happened and it actually felt natural for her to be kissing this girl.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, putting her hand on Naomi's.

Naomi smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded. "Positive."

"Just checking," Emily said, smiling.

Naomi squeezed Emily's hand before getting up and pulling her along. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Emily shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Come out with me," Naomi requested.

"Like on a date?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Naomi replied. "A proper one where we don't stop talking in the middle of it."

"Okay," Emily said, nodding

"Really?" asked Naomi.

Emily smiled. "Really."

Naomi walked to the door to open it and was surprised to find that no one was there listening to them.

"Huh," Emily said, peering around Naomi's shoulder.

Naomi turned around. "What?"

Emily shrugged. "I thought for sure all three of them would be standing there."

Naomi laughed. "So did I."

"Hey you two," Katie said as they entered the room. "Now that you two are done making out or whatever, what do you two want to do tonight?"

"We were not making out," protested Naomi, putting her hand on her hip.

Katie waved her hand. "Whatever."

"And I thought we were playing truth or dare," Naomi said, sarcastically.

Katie shrugged. "I think we're done."

"Oh no," Naomi said, grinning. "Effy dared me so now it's _my_ turn."

Katie sighed and closed her eyes. "What are you going to make me do?"

"Nothing," Naomi said before turning to Effy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Effy answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay," Naomi said, pausing for a moment before grinning. "Name every person you have slept with."

Effy opened her mouth and her eyes shot over to Katie for a split second before returning to Naomi. Naomi couldn't help but smile; she had made Katie a promise, but that didn't mean she couldn't torture them a little bit. She could see the dilemma in Effy's eyes. She could either admit that she had slept with Katie or she would have to do a dare, which Naomi was sure to make horrible.

"You are evil," Katie whispered to Naomi.

"I know," Naomi replied.

"I change my mind," Effy declared. "Dare."

"Fine," Naomi said. "I dare you to go outside and run around the apartment building completely naked."

"Not again," Effy said with a sigh. "Fine."

Effy turned and walked out the door without another word

Emily watched Katie and Pandora run to the window before turning to Naomi who hadn't moved. "Do you think you could have come up with something worse?"

Naomi smiled. "I probably could have if I'd had more time to think about it."

Pandora started laughing. "And she's off."

"Poor thing," Katie said. "It's freezing out there."

"I bet she's regretting talking you into having our gathering here instead of her place now," Panda said, inching closer to the window.

"Why is that?" Naomi asked.

Pandora looked back at Naomi and then over at Katie.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Effy wanted it here so we could get Emily to come," Katie admitted. "But then she showed up by herself so she didn't actually have to do anything."

"Why was she going to do that?" Naomi asked.

"You can be so fucking thick sometimes," Katie replied.

Katie and Pandora both turned back to the window and Emily laughed.

Naomi frowned. "What?"

"Sorry but Katie is right," Emily said with a small smile.

"Oh fuck you all," Naomi said, crossing her arms and scowling.

Emily stood on her toes and leaned up, kissing Naomi's cheek. "Don't look so angry."

Naomi could feel heat radiating from where Emily's lips had touched her. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Emily asked.

"She's coming back," Pandora announced. "And she's flipping us off."

"Lovely," Naomi replied.

Katie laughed and tore her eyes away from the scene outside. "You know she is going to get you back for this."

Naomi shrugged. "Let her try."

The girls stood in silence for a bit and after a few moments later, the door flew open and Effy came in, pulling her shirt down. "Well that was thoroughly humiliating."

"Payback's a bitch," Naomi said.

"That's not the only thing that's a bitch," Effy joked.

Naomi laughed. "You're right; Katie here is a bitch too."

"Fuck you!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'll pass," Naomi said, nudging Katie.

Effy smiled. "Yeah, wrong Fitch."

Naomi blushed and Emily's mouth dropped slightly.

"Are you sure you all are friends?" Emily asked.

Pandora laughed. "This is how they've been since college."

"You'll get used to it," Naomi replied.

"Or I'll learn to avoid you," Emily joked.

Effy and Pandora sat beside each other on the couch and Naomi went to join them, leaving Katie and Emily standing next to each other.

"Are you okay that I'm here?" Emily asked

Katie shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do I really have to say why?" Emily asked.

Katie sighed. "I'm fine with it, okay? I was being honest on the phone when I said I want to know you. Let's just put the past behind us, yeah?"

Emily nodded and leaned in, hugging Katie for the first time in nearly ten years.

"What's this for?" Katie asked, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Emily shrugged and pulled away, walking over to join the other girls on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, one good thing about having to work all day at a completely dead library during your fall break is that you can get a lot of writing done. I hope you all enjoy the date; let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 11**

Naomi took a deep breath and looked into the mirror; she was supposed to pick Emily up in a few minutes and she was getting really nervous. Their last semi-date had bombed and Naomi didn't want to fuck it up this time. She wasn't used to caring so much, but for the first time in her life, she actually really liked someone and she really didn't want to do anything to mess this up.

While staring into the mirror, she couldn't help but notice how bloodshot her eyes were. The girls had all crashing on the living room floor and Emily had been sleeping so close to Naomi that she had barely slept any. She had been too conscious of the fact that Emily was within arm's reach of her all night and all Naomi could think of was kissing the girl again. Somehow, overnight, she had turned into a horny teenager, which had happened only a decade late. Most of her friends were the complete opposite and had teased her for years about her lack of interest in sex.

"I'll be back later," she said to Ares who was sitting next to her, staring.

After grabbing her purse and keys from the coffee table, she left her apartment and walked down to Emily's. She could feel her palms seating but she tried to ignore it and knocked on the door.

"Shit," she heard Emily exclaim from the other side.

Naomi frowned and started fidgeting. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to Naomi, the door swung open and Emily was standing there rubbing her elbow.

"Hey," the redhead said, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"I just hit my elbow on the counter, but I'm fine," Emily replied.

Naomi nodded and looked Emily up and down; she was wearing a red plaid skirt and a black tank top beneath her open coat. Naomi could feel her pulse quicken just looking at her. "Wow."

"What?" Emily asked, feeling self conscious.

"You just…look gorgeous," Naomi said shaking her head.

Emily blushed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Naomi asked, smiling.

Emily smiled back and followed Naomi to the elevator, which had just opened up to their floor and one of Emily's neighbors had exited. Naomi held her arm out to stop the door from closing and let Emily in first before entering.

"So where did you decide to take me?" Emily asked, punching the button to go to the ground floor.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Naomi replied.

"Not even a hint?" Emily asked.

Naomi shook her head and walked off the elevator. "Nope."

The two went to Naomi's car and sat in comfortable silence while Naomi drove them and Emily tried to figure out where they were going.

After driving them a few blocks, Naomi pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"I hope you're okay with Italian," she said smiling at Emily.

"I'm more than okay with it," Emily replied, smiling back.

"Perfect," Naomi said before getting out of the car.

Emily got out of the car and looked around; the restaurant was one she had noticed before and had made a mental note to check it out someday. It looked very cozy and the décor made Emily smile and remember a place she used to go to when she was younger and her family went on vacation.

They got in quickly since Naomi had made reservations and they were seated by a window, which Emily stared out of.

"I think it's going to snow soon," she said with a blissful look on her face. "I hate it that we get so little, but I have a good feeling about this year."

"I hope so," Naomi replied, shrugging out of her coat. "I love the snow."

Emily smiled. "Katie always hated it so I never really got to enjoy it when I was younger."

Naomi grinned. "She still hates it but we always manage to make her go out and have a snowball fight with us. They first year she actually tired to wear her heals, but after falling on her ass repeatedly, she's never worn them again to do it."

Emily laughed and looked down at her menu as Naomi did the same; after a few minutes, the waitress came over and took their orders leaving them alone again.

"Have you been here before?" Emily asked.

"No," Naomi said, shaking her head. "I've heard people say it's good though."

"It reminds me of this place we used to go to every summer," Emily noted. "I haven't been there since the divorce though. Maybe one of these days I'll go on vacation myself and go there."

"Maybe you and Katie could go," Naomi suggested.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know if she'd want to go."

Naomi nodded. "Katie seems to be happy that you two are talking again."

"Did she say anything?" Emily wondered.

"No, but I've known her long enough to be able to tell," Naomi replied.

"I've been wanting to ask. How did you all become friends?" Emily asked. "You all just seem so different."

Naomi laughed. "Oh we are; most of us are from very different worlds. JJ, Cook, and Freddie have been friends forever and Effy and Panda have been friends since before I met either of them. I met them all on the first day of college when I made the mistake of sitting near Cook at an assembly and he started hitting on me. Katie just kind of latched onto Effy and after a while, I kind of reluctantly became friends with Cook and Effy. I really thought the group was going to fall apart for a while when Cook and Freddie were fighting over Effy, but everything eventually sorted itself out with the group intact. The most miraculous thing is that Katie and I managed to become friends, but somehow we did and now I couldn't imagine my life without any of them. But yeah, we are all complete opposites, but somehow it works. Give it time and you'll end up one of us if you don't watch out."

Emily laughed. "We couldn't have that now, could we?"

"Did you at least have fun last night?" Naomi wondered.

"I did," Emily answered. "It was nice."

Naomi smiled. "I was afraid we might have scared you off."

"It would take more than that to scare me off," Emily replied.

"Good to know," Naomi said.

The two made some small talk and then girls' silence was interrupted by the waitress bringing their food out; they both thanked her and took a bite.

"Wow, this is really good," Emily said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "And amazingly quick."

Naomi nodded in agreement while chewing her food.

They ate mostly in silence, occasionally talking, but it wasn't awkward silence like the last time. Naomi was definitely getting a lot more comfortable around Emily and for once she didn't feel like a huge dork in her presence. After they were both finished eating, Naomi paid for both of them and they went back to her car.

"Are you up to doing something else?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Naomi said with a smile.

Naomi drove down a few streets and then turned right. "Nearly there."

Emily looked down the street they were on; she had never been here before, but she did know of one place on it. A few seconds later, Naomi stopped the car in a spot and Emily looked at her.

"We're here," the blonde announced.

"Seriously?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded and opened the door, getting out of the car and Emily did the same. The pair walked up to the building and Emily started to get in line, but Naomi grabbed her hand and kept walking.

When they got to the door, they were greeted by a guy around their age who hugged Naomi.

"How are you, Naomi?" he asked.

"Can't complain," Naomi said, shrugging.

The man at the door smiled. "Most excellent. Friends don't wait so go on in."

Naomi smiled and she and Emily walked hand in hand into the club.

Emily looked around in amazement. "I can't believe you're able to get in here; I've heard it's nearly impossible."

Naomi shrugged. "Well it helps to know the guy at the door."

"Clearly," Emily replied.

"His name is Thomas," Naomi informed. "He and Panda were together for a while, but it didn't work. He's an okay guy and he always lets us in wherever he's working the door."

Naomi led them over to one side of the noisy, crowded room; lights were flashing all around and everyone seemed to be moving in mass to the thumping of the music.

"Naomi?" Emily said.

Naomi turned to look at the redhead. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to dance?" Emily asked.

Naomi smiled. "I'd love to."

Naomi wasn't all that great of a dancer, but she'd heard from Katie that Emily liked to, which is why she brought them here. Naomi was standing about a foot away from Emily, moving to the music when Emily smiled, pulling her closer and putting her hands on Naomi's hips. Naomi could feel herself blushing from the close proximity to Emily.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking Naomi in the eyes.

Naomi nodded and moved with Emily who was definitely a much better dancer than she was. With every second that passed, Naomi could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"Oh no," Naomi said, looking to the side at a group of guys who were staring at them.

"What?" Emily asked, turning around so her back was pressed into Naomi's front.

Naomi shook her head. "Just one of my ex boyfriends over there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth."

Emily looked over and spotting the guy that Naomi was referring to. "Do you want to go?"

"No," Naomi replied, putting her hands on Emily's waist. "Not unless you want to."

Emily smiled. "I'm good right where I am."

The two danced for a while longer and had a few drinks before deciding they should head home since Naomi had to work in the morning.

On the ride back, Naomi couldn't stop smiling; she'd had such a wonderful time with Emily and had managed not to fuck anything up so far.

"What's up?" Emily asked, eyeing Naomi.

Naomi shook her head and continued to smile. "Nothing."

Emily cocked her eyebrow. "Then why are you grinning like that?"

Naomi shrugged and pulled the car into her parking spot at the apartment where the girls got out and headed toward the building. They went to the elevator in silence and when they got to Emily's floor, Naomi joined her and walked her to the door.

"So, did you have a decent time?" Naomi wondered.

"It was more than decent," Emily replied. "I had a great time with you."

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good.

"Yeah it was much better than last time," Emily joked, nudging Naomi's shoulder with hers.

Naomi looked at Emily and suddenly felt very awkward; she was used to being the one who was walked to her door not the one who got to stand there wondering if it was okay or not to kiss the girl.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Emily asked, smiling.

Naomi sighed and laughed. "I suddenly feel for every guy that has gone on a date and had this awkward moment with a girl."

Emily shrugged. "You get used to it."

Naomi nodded and looked into Emily's eyes thinking how much had changed in such a short period of time. She had gone from only dating guys and being scared shitless at the thought of being with a girl to standing here looking at this gorgeous who she'd just been on a date with.

"I hope so," Naomi finally said as she leaned in and kissed Emily, who smiled and wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck.

Naomi was amazed at how good Emily's lips felt against hers; she had never really liked kissing people, but that was before her lips had met Emily's.

The blonde let out a gasp of surprise when she felt Emily's tongue push past her lips. Naomi pressed Emily up against her door and removed her lips from Emily's and moved them to her neck. Emily's breath quickened at the feeling of Naomi's mouth on her neck and she let out a low moan.

"Oh god," Emily said, leaning her head back slightly, thoroughly enjoying the assault on her neck.

Naomi kissed her way back up to Emily's mouth and gave her a long kiss before breaking away and putting her hand on Emily's cheek and resting their foreheads together.

"I don't know what's gotten into me," Naomi admitted, looking into Emily's brown eyes.

Emily gave Naomi one last quick kiss and smiled. "I'm not complaining."

"We should do this again," Naomi said, taking a few steps back.

"The date or the kissing?" Emily asked, smiling.

Naomi smirked. "Both."

Emily laughed and dug around her purse for her keys. "Thank you for tonight."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," Naomi replied before turning around and heading up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, thank you all for the lovely comments; I love knowing people think of my stories and it's always a wonderful motivator to get me writing so keep them coming.**

**Chapter 12**

"So darling," Naomi's mom said, looking at her daughter. "What did you do last night?"

Naomi shrugged. "I went out."

"Who with?" Gina further inquired.

"Why does it matter?" Naomi asked.

"You just look really cheery today," Gina replied. "I've never really seen you like this before."

Naomi couldn't help but smile.

"That's what I'm talking about." Gina nodded, indicating the smile on Naomi's face.

Naomi sighed. "I had a date."

"Oh!" Gina said, brightly. "Who is the lucky fellow?"

"Well…" Naomi said, biting her lower lip. "Her name is Emily; she's Katie's sister actually."

"That's wonderful dear," Gina replied.

Naomi rolled her eyes; only she could tell her mom she had been on a date with a girl and get no reaction but delight. Her mom was a bit frustrating at times, but Naomi wouldn't change her for the world.

"That's it?" Naomi said, eyeing her mom.

"Well what do you want me to say dear?" Gina asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know I believe people can fall in love with anyone," Gina said, shrugging. "And if this girl is going to make you happy then there's nothing wrong with that."

Naomi smiled and hugged her mom. "Thank you."

* * *

"So how was your date last night?" Katie asked, watching her hot cocoa swirl around in her mug.

Emily smiled. "It was great."

"So you and Naomi managed not to fuck it up this time?" Katie asked, receiving a glare from her sister.

"No, I managed to keep my idiocy under wraps for the night," Emily sarcastically replied.

"Good," Katie said. "Maybe there is hope for you two."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Can I tell you how much I did not miss conversations like this?"

Katie smiled. "You know you missed everything about me."

Emily stared at her hands on the table and Katie suddenly looked serious. "Mom wants you to come for dinner on Sunday."

"She's not stupid enough to think I would actually do that, is she?" Emily scoffed.

"She misses you," Katie admitted. "She's missed you for a long time, but you know how she is; she has too much pride to say anything. She's always hoped you'd be the one to make the first move, but you're just as stubborn as she is."

"Why would she miss me?" Emily asked. "She hates who I am."

"You left before she had time to get used to it," Katie replied. "I can't say she's exactly thrilled about it, but she does miss you and wants you in her life."

"She had plenty of time to get used to it," Emily said angrily.

Katie sighed. "You've barely talked to her in nine years. Give her another chance like you gave me; I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but please try."

Emily looked into Katie's pleading eyes and nodded. "Not this weekend though, but maybe sometime in the next few months."

"I'm really sorry, you know," Katie said.

Emily frowned. "About what?"

"For making everything worse," Katie said, hanging her head. "I know I used to take mom's side and we would gang up on you. I just wanted you to be normal or at least what I thought was normal. Even when I heard you crying in bed at night, I would think good, now maybe she'll stop all this shit and realize she's wrong. God I was such a bitch; I really deserved it when you kicked my ass."

"Yes you really did," Emily replied, smirking. "So does this mean you are going to back me up when the inevitable lesbian comments come up?"

"Of course I will," Katie replied. "But I don't think she'll say anything anyway."

"She's never been able to stop herself before," Emily said, bitterly.

"I'm telling you, she's changed," Katie said.

Emily broke eye contact and stared out the window. "I guess I won't believe it until I've seen it."

She wanted to believe Katie; really she would love to have her mother back even if she would never admit it to anyone else, but she'd been disappointed one too many times when it came to Jenna Fitch.

* * *

Later that day, after Naomi got off work, she walked to the restaurant that the gang had always gone to after college. Today she was going there to meet Cook, Freddie, and Effy, but she was currently running about five minutes late. Once she got there, all three of her friends were standing outside the front door waiting on her.

"Naomikins!" Cook exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the blonde. "It's about fucking time you got here."

"Sorry Cookie," Naomi said, ruffling his hair.

"Eh, I still love you," Cook said, releasing Naomi.

"Hey Freddie," Naomi said, giving him a small hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know," Freddie said, heading inside the restaurant. "I've been swamped with work."

"I hear you there," Naomi replied, following everyone else in.

"What are you two complaining about?" Cook asked. "Work is fun!"

Naomi laughed. "Well we can't all work at a pub all day and drink."

Cook scowled at Naomi and the group went to their usually booth which was actually free. No one bothered to pick up a menu since they'd all been coming here for so long and knew it by heart.

"The usual?" the waitress asked, approaching the table.

"Yep," Cook said, winking at the young woman.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Why do you even bother? It's been three years; she doesn't want to fuck you."

"A man has to try," Cook said with a shrug.

"A man also has to know when to give up," Naomi countered.

Cook put his arm around Naomi. "Never."

Effy laughed. "Yeah, you definitely might want to give up there."

"Why's that?" Cook asked look between the two.

"I'm sort of kinda dating someone," Naomi replied. "Or we've at least gone on two dates and hopefully more eventually."

Cook shrugged. "Since when has that stopped me?"

"Well just don't do it around Katie then," Naomi requested.

"Why not?" Cook wondered.

Naomi smiled. "I don't know how much she'd appreciate it when I'm kind of going out with her sister."

"Her sister?" Cook's jaw dropped and he looked to Effy for confirmation. "She's joking, right?"

Effy shook her head. "Nope."

"Is she much like Katie?" Freddie asked.

Naomi laughed. "Would I be able to stand dating her if she was?"

"True," Freddie said, smiling.

"Okay back up a moment," Cook replied. "You're suddenly a lesbian?"

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know what I am, but I do know I like Emily, which I have now accepted and have stopped panicking about."

"Oh," Cook said, nodding. "I'll be right back."

Naomi frowned and watched Cook head for the restroom.

"I'll be back as well," she said to Freddie and Effy.

Naomi followed Cook and waited outside the men's restroom until he emerged.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Cook nodded, but looked more serious than he usually did. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't lie," Naomi replied. "And don't act like I don't know you well enough to know when something is wrong with you."

Cook sighed and looked away. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Naomi could see the hurt in Cook's eyes. "I guess I was just sort of in denial; I never even admitted it to myself."

"Fine, but why am I just now hearing about Katie's sister when Effy and Katie already know, but you don't call and tell me?" Cook asked.

Naomi opened and closed her mouth a few times. "I just…I'm sorry. We haven't really talked a lot lately and it just never really occurred to me to call and tell you. In the beginning I was so freaked out about it that I didn't want to talk to anyone about it."

"Don't keep things from me," Cook requested. "At least not big things like this. I know we're all adults now and people are bound to drift apart some, but I don't want that to happen to us. At least not you and me."

Naomi nodded and hugged Cook. She hadn't really expected him to react this way; she really figured he would turn it all into a big joke and start inquiring about threesomes. She had rarely seen him this serious, but they were like brother and sister and she guessed it had just hurt him that she had kept such a big thing from him.

"C'mon," she said, pulling away.

They walked back over to the both where their food was waiting on them.

"Food just came," Freddie said, shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Good, I'm starving," Cook said, rubbing his stomach and looking a little more cheerful.

Cook and Freddie were both devouring their food when Katie came in and spotted them.

"Hey," she said, approaching the table.

Naomi smiled. "I thought you were busy."

Katie shrugged and sat down. "I am, but I figured I could stop in for a few minutes."

"So I hear Naomi is doing your sister," Cook said through a mouthful of food.

Naomi and Katie both kicked his legs under the table. "I am not doing her sister."

Katie looked disgusted. "Thank you for that mental image."

Cook howled with laughter. "No problem."


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm supposed to be doing homework and studying for an accounting exam that I have on Monday so naturally I started working on this story. **

**After reading some other really amazing fics in the last week I started realizing how shit of a writer I really am…oh well. Thanks to everyone who is continuing to stick with me and especially those who comment. And to I'mjustafanficreader, I always love reading your comments so thank you for making me smile.**

**Chapter 13**

Naomi walked through her door and threw her purse on the coffee table as she walked to the couch and collapsed. Ares came running up and jumped on the blonde who scratched him behind his ears which seemed to pacify him.

"Oh come on, I just sat down," Naomi mumbled upon hearing a knock on her door.

Sighing, she reluctantly got up and trudged over to the door.

"Hey," Emily said brightly when the door opened.

Naomi smiled. "Hey."

It had been three days since their date and this was the first time Naomi had seen Emily; on more than one occasion she thought about going downstairs and talking to the redhead, but she's always chickened out.

"So, I was going to call you and ask if you wanted to go get coffee, but then I realized I don't actually have your phone number," Emily said.

"Hmm," Naomi said. "I guess you don't."

Naomi turned around and walked to her desk where she pulled out a pencil and a scrap piece of paper, which she jotted her number down on.

"Here," she said, walking back to the door and handing the paper to Emily.

"Thanks," Emily said, turning around and walking away.

Naomi frowned and closed the door. A few seconds later, her phone started ringing in her purse and she started laughing.

"Hello," she said into the phone after she'd gotten it out.

"Hey Naomi, it's Emily," the redhead said.

"Mmm funny, I was just thinking about you," Naomi replied, smiling.

"What a coincidence," Emily said. "So I was wondering if maybe you would want to go get some coffee with me in a few minutes. You know, if you're not busy doing something else right now."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh at how cute Emily was. "Yeah that sounds good."

"Great," Emily replied. "I'll be up in a few minutes then."

"I'll see you in a few then," Naomi said before hanging up.

Naomi shook her head and smiled as she walked to her bedroom. She quickly changed clothes since she had been at work all day and pulled her hair down from the ponytail it was in. After she was done with that, she had just enough time to refill Ares water bowl before she heard Emily knocking on her door once again.

"Just a second," she said as she opened the door. "I have to give him some food."

"No problem," Emily said, entering the apartment.

Naomi walked into the kitchen and opened a can of dog food which she poured in his bowl and he happily devoured. Then Naomi quickly washed her hands and walked into the living room to grab her coat and gloves.

"So where are we going for coffee," Naomi inquired.

"Just to the place around the corner," Emily replied.

Naomi nodded, pulling her coat on. "So I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, I've kind of locked myself away and just wrote for a while," Emily replied, walking to the elevator. "I missed you, though, so I figured I would come see what you were up to."

Naomi smiled and could feel herself blushing slightly.

When the elevator doors opened, Emily stepped in first and hit the button as Naomi walked in. She looked up at the blonde and smiled as Naomi fidgeted with her gloves.

"Hey," Emily said causing Naomi to look over at her.

"Yeah?" Naomi replied.

Emily pulled on Naomi's jacket, bringing her close and leaned up, kissing her lips forcefully. She then released her and shrugged as the doors opened, leaving a stunned Naomi standing there as she walked out.

Naomi eventually snapped out of it before the doors completely closed and stepped off the elevator as well. When she caught up with Emily, she took her hand in her own and walked down the sidewalk to the coffee shop.

When they stepped in, Naomi shivered. "It's so cold outside."

"I know," Emily replied. "It seems colder than normal."

Naomi led them over to the counter to order and then over to a table in the corner of the room.

"Have you ever met my mom?" Emily abruptly asked as she sat down.

"Yeah," Naomi replied. "Quite a bit, actually."

Emily nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Naomi wondered.

"The other day Katie asked me to come to dinner this weekend with them," Emily replied. "She wants me to give her another chance."

"Are you going to?" Naomi wondered.

Emily shook her head. "Not right now anyway."

Naomi nodded and heard their names called so she went up and retrieved their drinks. When she sat back down, she handed Emily's to her and took a sip.

"Shit that's hot!" Naomi exclaimed making Emily laugh.

"Did you expect it to be cold?" Emily joked

"No, but I didn't think it was going to be _that_ hot," Naomi replied, frowning. "I burned my tongue."

Emily shook her head and smiled. "You're too cute."

Naomi grinned and took the lid off her drink so she could blow on it to cool it down. "Jenna has changed."

"What?" Emily asked.

"When we were still in school, I used to go over there for our pajama parties and honestly, she scared the shit out of me in the beginning, but since then she's changed." Naomi replied. "She's a lot nicer now and doesn't act like she has a stick shoved up her ass. I'm not saying she's a completely different person or that everything is going to be okay between the two of you, but she has definitely changed."

Emily nodded and stared at her hands. "I'm just afraid of being disappointed again. Every time I've talked to her I've hoped that things were going to be different, but we always end up fighting about something. I don't even think I've talked to her in the past three years."

"Wow," Naomi said. "I couldn't imagine not speaking to my mom in that long."

"Are you two close?" Emily wondered.

Naomi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she's the complete opposite of yours. Monday I told her I'd been on a date with you and she was thrilled."

Emily smiled sadly. "It must be nice."

"You'll make up with Jenna," Naomi said, putting her hand on Emily's. "Maybe you'll make it to the infamous Fitch Christmas party this year."

"You go to that?" Emily asked.

Naomi smiled. "We all do. Katie invited us all the first year she met us and we've been going ever since."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "I used to hate going to those when I was little."

"Well they've gotten a lot more fun with all of us going," Naomi replied finally taking another drink of her coffee.

"I hope so," Emily responded. "It seemed like it was all old people when I was going to them."

Naomi took a deep breath as she watched Emily take a drink. "Would you want to go out again this weekend?" Naomi asked quickly before she lost her nerve.

Emily smiled. "I'd love to, but I want to be the one to take you so how does Saturday sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Naomi said, smiling.

"So are you working tomorrow?" Emily asked

"Yep, until six" Naomi replied. "Why?"

Emily shrugged. "I thought I might stop by tomorrow and see how the food is."

"Well my mom will be thrilled," Naomi replied. "Right after I'd told her that we'd been on a date, she started asking about when she could meet you. I tried telling her it'd just been one date but she seems excited about you for some reason."

"Well, I'd love to meet your mom," Emily replied. "She sounds cool."

"Yeah," Naomi agreed. "So umm I thought I should probably let you know that I'm leaving Sunday."

"To where?" Emily wondered.

"I'm going on vacation," Naomi replied. "For about three and a half weeks."

"Oh," Emily said, frowning. "That's a long time."

Naomi sighed. "I know; I wanted to do some travelling so I've been planning it since this summer."

"At least it'll be a good experience," Emily replied.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to miss…people."

Naomi rolled her eyes. The truth was she was going to miss Emily and she was going to miss her a lot. She had only known the girl for about six weeks, but that was enough to make her not want to leave on her trip. She knew it would be stupid not to go, though, so she was still going, but that didn't stop her from thinking about cancelling the whole thing. It was making Naomi feel pathetic since she was being so clingy about Emily, but she couldn't help but to want to be around her. She had been so distant with everyone else so this was definitely a weird feeling for her.

"Just admit that you're going to miss me," Emily said, smiling.

"I am," Naomi said, sighing. "Is that weird? We haven't known each other that long and we've only been on one real date and here I am thinking how I wish I hadn't planned this trip."

Emily shrugged. "You can't help how you feel."

Naomi laughed. "Clearly."

"What, are you saying you wish you didn't have feelings for me?" Emily joked.

"No," Naomi replied. "Maybe before, but not now."

"It must be weird," Emily said. "Going from dating guys to this."

"Just a little," Naomi replied, downing the last bit of her drink. "But it seems to be working out well so far."

Emily smiled. "For both of us."

"Shit," Naomi suddenly said.

Emily frowned. "What is it?"

Naomi sighed. "I forgot that today is Wednesday; I'm supposed to meet Cook soon at his pub."

"So go," Emily said with a shrug.

"I'm really sorry," Naomi apologized. "I just promised him that I'd spend some time with him before I left; I guess I've kinda been neglecting him lately. He just found out yesterday about our date and he was really hurt that I hadn't told him sooner."

"It's fine," Emily reassured her. "I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

"Okay," Naomi said, standing up. "See you tomorrow.

Naomi started to walk away, but stopped. She paused, debating on whether or not she should kiss Emily goodbye.

"Oh, screw it," she mumbled, turning around and walking back over to Emily where she leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Naomi then turned around again and, this time, exited the coffee shop, leaving a grinning Emily behind her and a smile on her own face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please feed the writer's ego by leaving more of those wonderful comments that you all have been leaving lately.**

**Chapter 14**

"Thanks for coming," Naomi said, giving a man his change and watching him leave the café.

Sighing, she walked over to the table he had been seated at and cleared off the debris before wiping it clean and returning to her stool behind the counter.

"Are you okay, honey?" Gina asked, walking up to her daughter.

"Yeah," Naomi said, putting her chin on her hands. "It's just so slow and boring today."

"Well there's another customer," Gina said, nodding toward the door,

Naomi smiled upon seeing the familiar red hair. "Emily."

Emily opened the door, walked in and smiled. "Hey."

"So this is Emily," Gina said, standing up straighter and putting her arm around Naomi. "You're even prettier than your sister."

Emily laughed. "Well don't say that to Katie."

"You have good taste, honey," Gina said to her daughter.

Naomi blushed and shook her head. "Thanks mom."

Gina smiled. "It's about time for your lunch. Why don't you take it now so you can eat with your girl."

Naomi blushed even more. "Please ignore her."

"I'll bring out two of the special," Gina said as she walked away.

"Shall we?" Emily asked, nodding toward one of the tables.

Naomi nodded and followed her, intently watching the redhead as she sat down.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Emily looked up at Naomi and asked.

Naomi shrugged and sat down across from Emily. "It was fine; I drank a bit too much as I always do with Cook. He at least seemed to feel a bit better though."

"Well that's good," Emily replied, smiling.

"I guess I just need to make a bit more of an effort so he doesn't feel like he's being left out of my life," Naomi said, laying her head on the table.

"He doesn't really seem like the type who would be so attached," Emily noted. "But I only met him once so I guess I can't really judge all that well."

"Cook puts on this show," Naomi replied. "He doesn't show a lot of people his serious side because he's too busy trying to be the fun party guy. He's had a hard life though; both of his parents are shit and abandoned him, which I think is why he's so worried about losing me. I think I'm the closest thing he's ever had to a family."

Emily frowned. "Poor guy."

"So what did you do last night?" Naomi asked.

Emily shrugged. "Not much. I read some and then went to bed early."

"Exciting," Naomi joked.

"Well I am an exciting person," Emily replied.

"Yes, all you ever do is excite me," Naomi said before realizing how it had sounded. "That didn't sound quite as dirty in my head."

Emily laughed. "Well at least I excite someone."

"So what did you read?" Naomi wondered.

"Oh just this book about this guy who has to do this tournament thing and fight to stay alive since there are a lot of people who want him dead," Emily replied, staring down at her hands.

Naomi's eyes narrowed. "Meaning you read Goblet of Fire?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah, I was reading Harry Potter. What can I say; they're kind of my comfort book. I just didn't want you thinking I was a big dork"

"Oh I already think you're a big dork but not because of that," Naomi replied.

Emily smiled. "So what's your comfort book?"

"Hmm," Naomi said, thinking. "I guess Carmilla. Don't ask me why but I've always loved the story."

"How very lesbian of you," Emily joked making Naomi smile.

"I know, I can't believe I didn't see the signs sooner," Naomi said, shaking her head. "Have you read it?"

Emily nodded. "A long time ago. I'm not really into vampire stories, but it was actually good. I like reading older stories like it, though, they're usually so much better than anything written today."

"So you think writer's today can't write well, but you're a writer?" Naomi asked.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well at least you're not one of those wankers who think their work is the most brilliant, life altering thing ever," Naomi replied smiling.

"Hey, for all you know it could be life altering," Emily said, nudging Naomi's hand with her own.

Naomi smiled. "Let me read your stuff one day and I'll let you know."

Emily looked down at their hands and linked her pinky with Naomi's. "So, tell me about this trip you're going on."

"I figured I'll just travel around Europe some," Naomi replied with a sigh. "See all the places I've never been; Italy, Greece, France, Spain, Cyprus, perhaps."

"Here you are, girls," Gina said, carrying two bowls their way. "I hope you like it."

"It looks wonderful," Emily said, smiling as Gina set a bowl down in front of her.

Gina winked at Naomi and grinned. "I'll leave you two alone."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Subtlety is definitely not her strong suit."

"You have to admit that it's kind of sweet though," Emily said, digging into her food.

Naomi grunted in acknowledgement as she saw her mom peep through the window in the kitchen door.

"She's still wanting you to come to dinner one day," Naomi said, blowing on the soup to cool it down.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe when you get back."

"If you haven't forgotten about me by then," Naomi said, half joking but also half serious.

"It's kind of hard to forget being on a date with Naomi Campbell," Emily said with a smile.

Naomi shook her head and laughed. "I really hate her for giving me my name."

"I think Naomi is a pretty name," Emily replied.

"So, have you planned out what we're doing on Saturday?" Naomi wondered.

"I have," Emily said, coyly

"And?" Naomi asked.

Emily smiled. "And there's no way I'm telling you."

Naomi sighed. "I figured."

"Payback," Emily said, simply, shrugging.

Naomi tried to glare but the second Emily looked at her, she found herself grinning like an idiot. She had never been around anyone that put her at such ease. Yes, initially Emily had been a source of great anxiety, but once she had gotten to know her a bit and stopped fighting it, Naomi had become seriously fucking happy around the girl. Her whole life she had always been guarded around others, but every time Emily looked at her, she could feel another one of her defenses crumbling around her. It had taken her friends years to finally get close to her and Emily had come in and in mere weeks she'd managed to break through the wall Naomi put between herself and the rest of the world. She wanted to know everything about Emily and, as scary as it was, she wanted Emily to know everything about her.

The two ate in silence and Naomi couldn't help but to watch Emily most of the time; watching her was quickly becoming Naomi's new favorite pastime.

"That was really good," Emily said, putting her spoon down and leaning back in the chair once she was done.

"My mom will be happy to hear that you approve of her culinary abilities," Naomi replied.

Emily smiled. "Did you inherit those abilities?"

Naomi laughed. "No, not in the slightest. I can barely cook eggs."

"That's a shame," Emily replied. "I like a woman that can cook."

"Well maybe you can teach me then," Naomi said, raising her eyebrow.

Emily grinned. "Mmm, that could be fun."

"So how did you like it?" Gina asked, coming over and pulling up a chair.

"I was actually just telling Naomi how wonderful it was," Emily said with a smile.

Gina's face brightened. "Lovely."

"Naomi was telling me how she can't cook, though," Emily said, looking at the blonde.

"Well we tried to teach her once, but it was a complete and utter disaster," Gina replied.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Thanks mom."

"Sorry, dear, but it's the truth," Gina replied.

"Well, maybe I can help change that," Emily said, winking at Naomi.

Gina laughed. "Good luck to you on that."

Naomi couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "You make it sound like I'm completely incapable of doing anything."

"Well, you did say you can't even make eggs," Emily interjected.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't learn," Naomi said, defending herself.

The truth was, she couldn't cook to save her life and probably couldn't learn either, but she didn't want Emily knowing that.

"Don't pout, dear," Gina said to her daughter before turning back to the redhead. "So Emily, what do you do? Naomi hasn't really told me much about you."

"I'm a writer," Emily answered. "Or at least I'm trying to be one."

"Wonderful," Gina replied. "A woman who is creative and can cook; I'm sure you'll make my daughter incredibly happy."

Naomi's face turned red with embarrassment which made Emily grin.

"Oh look, a customer," Gina said as she stood up. "Hello there!"

Naomi put her head down on the table and shook it. "She's so embarrassing."

Emily shrugged. "I think she's nice."

"Yes but she acts like we're going to get married next week," Naomi said, lifting her head so she could look at Emily.

"Is she like this with everyone you've dated?" Emily wondered.

Naomi sighed. "No, you're actually the first. I mean she was nice to them and everything, but she wasn't all pushy and wanting to meet them immediately like she is with you."

"I wonder why that is," Emily replied.

"Because for the first time she actually seems happy and excited about someone," Gina announced as she walked by.

Emily laughed and a blush crept up Naomi's cheeks again. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, dear," Gina said over her shoulder.

"I really like that woman," Emily said after she was done laughing.

"Take her then, please," Naomi joked.

Emily smiled and then looked at her phone and sighed. "I'm supposed to go meet Katie in a bit."

"Oh," Naomi said, nodding.

"We're trying to make more of an effort," Emily explained. "We decided that we're going to get together at least once a week so we're meeting at the park today. I wanted to do it another day, but she's going to be busy for a bit and this was the only time we could meet up."

"I'm glad," Naomi said, smiling. "That you two are patching things up, not so much that you're leaving right now."

Emily smiled back. "So am I. She still gets under my skin like no other but she's my sister, you know? I don't want to be a stranger to her."

"Well tell her I say hello," Naomi said, watching Emily reluctantly stand up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emily said, leaning down and giving Naomi a kiss. "Be sure to dress warmly."

Naomi smiled and watched Emily leave. As soon as she was out the door, Gina came over and sat in the vacated seat.

"I like her," Gina declared. "Just don't mess this up, honey."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I normally only post an update about once a week, but I've been writing like a madwoman lately which means I have several more chapters done so you guys get an extra one this week. Be glad that I have the most uncreative classes ever…after sitting through economics, management, and accounting, I feel the need to be write so my brain doesn't shut down from the boredom.**

**I should probably say this at the start of every chapter…please ignore any mistakes or errors that I inevitably always make.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 15**

"So is your plan to take us out to the middle of nowhere?" Naomi asked as they drove further and further away from the city.

"It is," Emily said with a smile.

Emily had walked to her door earlier and picked her up before informing her that they were going on a little drive. Naomi had assumed they would be going to a restaurant or movie or some such thing, but Emily seemed to have other plans that she wasn't yet aware of. After driving a little while longer, Emily turned down a dirt path and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Your plans don't involve killing me and dumping my body where no one will find it, do they?" Naomi joked, looking around.

Emily just smiled and got out, walking around to the trunk of the car where she pulled something out.

"That's not a shovel, is it?" Naomi asked, getting out of the car as well.

Emily laughed. "Can't you just trust that I'm not going to kill you?"

Naomi stared at Emily for moment and then shrugged. "Maybe."

"Come on then," Emily said, taking Naomi's hand and walking down a small dirt path.

"Shit!" Naomi exclaimed as she stumbled over a tree root.

Emily grinned. "Oh yeah, watch your step."

"Gee thanks," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"It's just over there," Emily said, nodding through the gap in the trees.

The girls walked a little farther until they were through the trees and were standing at the edge of a lake.

"Wow," Naomi said, looking at the serene black water that was reflecting the setting sun above them.

"This is my favorite place in the world," Emily said, standing closely beside the blonde.

"It's lovely," Naomi said, looking over at Emily. "It's a lovely place."

"I found this place when I was eight years old," Emily explained. "Katie was being horrible to me so I ran away from home; I rode my bike as far as I could and I ended up here. I stayed here for a few hours until I got too cold and hungry and then I eventually went back home. The sad thing was that no one had even noticed that I'd ever left. This is my special place; every time I want to get away or think or just to relax, I come here."

"Do you often bring people with you?" Naomi wondered.

"No," Emily said, looking into Naomi's eyes. "You're the first."

Naomi smiled to herself and sat down on the concrete ledge. "I think that's the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."

Emily set her bag down and sat close to Naomi. "Yeah."

The two girls looked above the trees across the lake; the sun was disappearing behind a hill and streaks of purple, orange, and pink could be seen throughout the sky in front of them.

"So what's in the bag?" Naomi asked in a low voice.

Emily smiled. "Dinner."

"Seriously?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded and threw a small pebble into the lake. "Tell me something that I don't know about you."

Naomi laughed. "There is a lot that you don't know about me."

"I know," Emily said, smiling. "But tell me one thing. Anything."

As Naomi stared at the color streaked sky, she took a deep breath. "She told me I was going to find my true love-the fortune teller. She told me that it was going to be a girl and that she was going to have brown eyes and a scar above her left eyebrow."

Emily reached up and lightly brushed her fingers across her scar. "Oh."

Naomi hung her head and smiled. "That's why I was such a mess and so nervous when we met. I had just been told that I was going to fall in love with a woman and then we met and I actually caused you to get your scar."

Naomi ran her thumb over Emily's scar before putting her hand on the redhead's cheek.

Emily smiled widely. "She told me the same thing; that I was going to fall in love with a blonde hair, blue eyed, girl with a stubborn personality."

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like me."

"It does," Emily said, leaning over and pulling Naomi into a kiss.

Naomi smiled as Emily kissed her, keeping her eyes closed long after Emily had pulled away.

"So what did you think when the woman told you?" Emily wondered.

"Probably something along the lines of what the fuck, there's no way," Naomi said, smiling shyly.

"How things have changed," Emily said, running her thumb over Naomi's bottom lip. "Does it scare you?"

"Does what scare me?" Naomi asked, looking into Emily's eyes which were full of concern.

"The thought of being with me," Emily stated. "I just don't want you to get scared and run away from me."

"It did," Naomi admitted. "A hell of a lot, actually, but I'm done being sacred."

"So you're okay with this then?" Emily asked, leaning in and kissing Naomi's neck.

"Mmm," Naomi moaned quietly.

Emily giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So are we going to eat or what?" Naomi asked.

"We can," Emily said, standing up and dusting herself off before reaching her hand out for Naomi to take.

"What did you bring?" Naomi wondered, standing up with some help from Emily.

"Food," Emily said, grabbing her bag and walking into a patch where the trees were scarce.

Naomi laughed. "That's descript."

Emily smiled as she pulled two blankets out of her bag, spreading one on the ground and throwing the other on top of it. "Yeah, well I kind of just made it up one day so it doesn't really have a name, but it's good."

"So you cooked it?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied, grabbing a few stray twigs and limbs. "I wanted it to be special. You know, something to remember me by when you leave tomorrow."

Naomi sighed as she watched Emily build a small pyre that she set fire to using a lighter. "I really wish I'd never planned this whole thing. I was looking so forward to it and then I met you and now it seems like a chore."

"It's okay," Emily said. "We'll be okay. I know this is all new, but I'm not planning on going anywhere while you're gone. I'll be here waiting for you."

"Why though?" Naomi wondered. "You could probably have anyone you want."

Emily smiled and shrugged. "Because you're not even going to be gone a month, which I can deal with, and because you're special."

"I'm not," Naomi said, shaking her head.

"You are," Emily said, cupping Naomi's cheeks in her hands.

Naomi put her hand behind Emily's neck and pulled the redhead's lips onto hers. After a few moments, Naomi could feel Emily's tongue run across her lips so she opened her mouth slightly, allowing access, which Emily took full advantage of. Naomi removed her hand from behind Emily's neck and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, pulling her small body against her own.

Emily smiled as she felt Naomi's hand reach under her shirt, giving her chills everywhere Naomi touched her flesh. Naomi moved her way down to Emily's neck and kissed the sensitive spot that she had found on their first date. The blonde's hand was on the other side of Emily's neck and she could feel her pulse quicken. Naomi pulled away and looked into Emily's eyes; she swallowed hard and gently reached down, undoing the buttons on Emily's shirt

"Damn buttons," Naomi said, frowning and fumbling with them.

After a bit of a struggle, Naomi finally got the last one undone and pulled Emily's shirt off before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a desperate kiss.

"How hungry are you?" Emily asked, pulling away.

"That depends on what you're talking about," Naomi said, her eyes full of desire. "But if you mean the food, I can live without it."

"Good answer," Emily said before pulling Naomi's lips back to hers.

* * *

Naomi blinked rapidly and looked around before trying to lift her left arm, but something was weighing it down. She looked over to find Emily snuggled up against her, her head lying on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi smiled as the events of the previous night came flooding back; they had laughed, they had talked, and they had sex for hours before finally falling asleep right there in the middle of the woods. Actually, they had made love for hours or at least that's what it was for Naomi. She didn't know when exactly it happened, but she was in love with Emily Fitch and she hoped Emily could see it in her eyes that night even if she hadn't said it out loud.

Naomi shivered and sat up as best she could, pulling her purse towards her and trying not to wake Emily just yet.

"Oh shit," she said as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Mmm," Emily mumbled into her neck. "What is it?"

"I'm going to miss my flight if we don't go right now," Naomi said, extracting her arm from under Emily.

Emily pulled the blanket over her. "Jesus it's cold."

"Well it is November, the fire went out, and you are naked," Naomi replied.

A smile crept over Emily's face as she looked up into Naomi's eyes. "Hi."

Naomi laughed and leaned down, kissing Emily. "Hi back."

"Okay so where are my fucking clothes?" Emily asked after sitting up.

Naomi shrugged and reached under the covers, pulling out a bra. "That would be mine."

The girls searched around the area and eventually found the remainder of their clothing before getting dressed, grabbing their stuff, and heading for the car.

The car ride was silent, but Naomi kept staring at Emily who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, putting her hand on Emily's.

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

Naomi frowned. "You don't look like it."

"I'll be fine," Emily said, briefly looking into Naomi's eyes.

"Is it about last night?" Naomi wondered, suddenly feeling very insecure.

Emily shook her head. "No, not at all; last night was perfect. I'm just…" Emily sighed. "You're leaving. You're leaving and it blows."

Naomi could feel tears coming to her own eyes. "Emily…"

"No, it's okay, I get it" Emily said, smiling. "You have to go on this trip and I really do want you to have fun."

Naomi nodded and stared ahead at the road.

"Will you just promise me one thing?" Emily asked.

Naomi looked over at the redhead. "Anything."

"Don't call me," Emily said before seeing the look on Naomi's face. "I didn't mean it like that; I just mean that I think it'll be easier if I don't have to hear your voice knowing you're so far away."

"Okay," Naomi said, leaning her head back.

Emily drove them as quickly as she could to their apartment building and waited in the car while Naomi ran up to her apartment to change her clothes and get her suitcase and other stuff that she needed. When she came down, she threw her stuff in Emily's trunk and Emily drove them to the airport in silence.

Once they arrived, the two got out of the car and Emily took Naomi's free hand as they walked into the airport. Emily walked slightly behind the blonde as Naomi did everything she had to do until Emily couldn't go any farther without a boarding pass.

Naomi turned around and looked into Emily's sad eyes.

"I'll miss you," Emily said in a husky voice as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"I'll miss you too," Naomi said, putting her forehead against Emily's.

Emily pulled Naomi's mouth toward hers and kissed her, not wanting to let go because she knew that when she did, Naomi would leave. Reluctantly though, Emily released Naomi who sadly looked at her.

"I'll be back before you know it," Naomi stated.

Emily nodded but stayed silent. Naomi sighed and gave Emily one last quick kiss before turning around and walking away. Emily just watched her, feeling helpless, before taking a deep breath and walking back to her car alone.

**Thoughts? Questions? Criticisms? I'd love to hear them all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here…have another chapter…**

**Chapter 16**

Emily pulled her jacket close and trudged through the freezing December rain. She picked up her pace as the rain came down in droves; she had an umbrella but it didn't seem to be having much effect and she was already soaked from nearly head to toe.

"Fuck," she said as her shoe went in to a particularly large puddle.

She picked up her pace even more so she was nearly running down the street while trying to dodge puddles and other people's umbrellas. She bolted into her destination and shook all over before throwing her soaked and very unhelpful umbrella by the door.

"Jesus," Katie said upon seeing her sister. "What happened to you?"

Emily stared at Katie. "Uh, in case you didn't notice, it's kind of raining out there."

"I know," Katie replied, rolling her eyes. "But I walked here too and I look nothing like you."

"Well aren't you special," Emily said with contempt.

"Whoa, hey," Katie said, putting her hands up. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Emily said, sighing. "Sorry, it's just been a really bad day; I've been in a horrible mood and this weather isn't helping matters."

"It's okay," Katie replied. "I miss her too, you know."

Emily frowned. "Who?"

Katie just rolled her eyes. "Who the fuck do you think? My best friend…your girlfriend. I was really hoping she'd change her mind about leaving; hell, I keep hoping she'll come back early."

"You and me both," Emily said, sadly. "The timing really couldn't have been any worse."

Katie eyed her sister. "Why is that?"

"Oh, you know," Emily said, blushing.

"No," Katie said, shaking her head. "I don't."

Emily's cheeks reddened even more and Katie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," Katie said. "You totally nailed her."

"Jesus, don't say it like that," Emily said, putting her head in her hands.

Katie laughed. "Oh my god, you did! When did it happen?"

Emily sighed. "The night before she left. When we woke up in the morning, she realized what time it was and she had to run off to the airport or she was going to miss her flight. Come to think of it, maybe I should have driven slower so she couldn't go."

"Have you two talked about it?" Katie wondered.

Emily shook her head. "I told her not to call."

"Why?" Katie asked, frowning.

"It's bad enough that she's gone," Emily replied. "Having to talk to her on the phone and not being able to see her was just going to make it even worse."

"Was she okay?" Katie asked, concern showing all over her face. "I mean, it was her first time with a girl and everything."

Emily shrugged. "I think so."

"You didn't ask?" Katie asked incredulously.

"Don't give me that look," Emily requested. "She seemed fine in the morning; she was mostly just sad that we weren't going to see each other for a while."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner," Katie said, looking down at her hands.

"Well it's not like we regularly discuss our sex lives with one another," Emily reminded her. "And I figured Naomi might have called and talked to you, but you weren't saying anything. Don't tell her that I told you; I don't know if she wants people knowing."

Katie nodded. "Are you going to come to dinner this Sunday?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

"You should come," Katie said, pressing the issue.

Emily sighed. "I just don't want to be hurt again."

"I know," Katie said, looking into Emily's eyes. "But I promise you things will be better this time."

"I don't know if I believe you," Emily said with a shrug and she could see the hurt in Katie's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Katie hung her head. "At least come to the Christmas party."

"I haven't been to one of those things in years," Emily said, shaking her head.

"I know, but it's the perfect opportunity," Katie replied. "There'll be a ton of people there so she'll be on her best behavior and there will be plenty of other people to keep her occupied, but you two will still be able to see each other and it might be less awkward. Plus JJ will be there and I assume Naomi will be there along with everyone else. They come every year so you'll have friends."

"Fine," Emily relented, knowing if she was going to have to see her mom that this probably would be the best way to do it. "Tell her I'll be there for the party."

* * *

After leaving Katie, Emily went back out into the rain and started wandering around, not really knowing what she was doing or where she was going. She abandoned her umbrella since she was about as soaked as she was going to get so it didn't really matter at that point. Before she knew it, she found herself standing outside of Naomi and Gina's café; whether it was intentioned or not, she didn't know.

Emily walked in and the bell chimed above her, which caused Gina to pop her head out from behind the counter.

"Oh dear," she said upon seeing the soaked redhead.

"Hi," Emily said, trying to move the hair that was plastered to hear face.

"Some hot cocoa, yeah?" Gina asked.

Emily nodded and walked over to one of the stools where she sat down and shivered slightly. She could hear things clanking in the back and Gina came back out with two steaming hot mugs.

"Thanks," she said, taking one of them.

"You look like shit," Gina said, looking Emily up and down.

Emily laughed. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Gina asked.

Emily nodded. "I'll live."

Gina frowned. "Is it because she's gone?"

"I don't know," Emily said, sighing. "I guess partly. The past few days have been kind of crappy and I've wanted to talk to her, but I made her promise that she wouldn't call. It's stupid, really. I've known her for such a short period of time and then she leaves and I fall apart. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Gina smiled. "You love her."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I…uh…" Emily stumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Have you told her?" Gina wondered.

Emily shook her head. "It's too soon; I don't want to scare her off. I just found her and I won't want to do anything to make her run away."

"I don't see how anyone telling you that they love you could ever be a bad thing," Gina stated.

Emily shrugged. "I'm just afraid. Even I think I'm crazy for falling this hard this fast."

"Well then your secret is safe with me," Gina said, smiling. "So, have you two had sex yet."

Emily put her head down, hitting it on the table. "What is with people asking me that today?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Gina said, patting Emily's head.

"You are so very unlike my mother," Emily replied, looking up at the woman.

"Thank god for that," Gina said, laughing. "I met the woman once and she was way too uptight."

"I should go," Emily said, standing up. "Thank you for the cocoa."

"Anytime," Gina said, smiling. "And I mean that; stop by anytime you want."

"I would hug you but I don't want to get you soaked," Emily said, smiling back.

"A little water won't kill me," Gina said, standing up and hugging the younger woman.

* * *

Later that night, Emily jolted awake as her phone started ringing on her bedside table.

"Hello?" she asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know your favorite color!"

"What?" Emily asked, confused. "Naomi?"

"Yes," Naomi confirmed. "I don't know your favorite color."

"What?" Emily asked again. "Jesus Christ, it's four in the morning; this couldn't have waited until the sun was at least up?"

"No," Naomi stated.

"Wait, why are you even calling me?" Emily asked, waking up a little.

"Because I miss you and I can't not talk to you any longer," Naomi replied. "I know I promised you that I wouldn't, but I've been lying here for hours thinking about you."

Emily smiled and sat up in bed before reaching over and turning on her light.

"Red," Emily stated.

"I guess I could have guessed that," Naomi said, smiling.

"What's yours?" Emily wondered.

"I guess I've never really had a favorite," Naomi replied. "But if I had to choose then I guess either green or brown."

"Earthy colors," Emily stated. "Not a total shock there."

Naomi smiled. "Favorite food?"

"Fish and chips." Emily answered. "You?"

Naomi thought for a moment. "My mom's veggie soup. And I already know your most embarrassing moment, so what's your happiest moment."

"Other than our night in the woods?" Emily asked causing Naomi to blush, although Emily couldn't see it. "Probably the month that I moved in with my dad and we were sitting at the table eating dinner and he asked if there was any girl at school that I fancied. I actually just burst into tears because it was the first time anyone in my family had even remotely accepted me or taken an interest instead of just telling me that I'm wrong."

"It's sad that you had to go through all that," Naomi replied. "I couldn't imagine dealing with everything and not having anyone's support. You're a brave one, Emily Fitch."

Emily laughed. "I didn't feel very brave; I was terrified most of the time."

"Mine is the night in the words," Naomi said, smiling. "Without a doubt it was by far the best moment of my life."

"Well it's good to know it meant something to you," Emily replied, pulling her covers around her.

"It meant everything to me," Naomi said, honestly.

Emily smiled to herself. "Me too."

Naomi was grinning like an idiot. "Favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice," Emily answered.

"Mine too!" Naomi exclaimed before Emily could even ask what hers was.

"I guess we're both romantics at heart," Emily said with a laugh.

"I guess so," Naomi replied.

"So why the sudden interest?" Emily wondered. "I mean, I've never had anyone calling me in the middle of the night freaking out about not knowing what my favorite color is."

"Because…" I love you and I want to know everything about you, Naomi finished saying in her head, but she wasn't about to say it to Emily over the phone when she'd never said it in person. "I just…I want to know more about you and your life. I hate not knowing."

"Well, I can't say I'm not glad that you called," Emily said, snuggling down into her bed. "I missed hearing your voice."

"I guess I should let you get back to sleep; sorry that I woke you up just to ask you a stupid question," Naomi said, sighing. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Goodnight Naomi Campbell," Emily said, smiling.

Naomi was smiling as well. "Goodnight Emily Fitch."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter…please keep them coming since they greatly encourage me to write.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 17**

"Will you calm down?" Katie said with a raised voice. "Jesus, you're even making me nervous."

"Sorry," Emily said, shifting in her seat. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you want to make mom happy," Katie answered.

Emily laughed. "I don't care if she's happy and she's never cared if I'm happy."

"Yes you do and yes she does," Katie replied. "But you just don't want to admit it. Fine then, maybe you wanted to make me happy by trying to patch up our family."

Emily sighed but didn't say anything. Katie was right; she did care and it pissed her off that she did. "I just wish this wasn't going to be so fucking awkward."

"Just remember that I'm there," Katie said, giving her sister's knee a squeeze before returning her hand to the wheel.

"I just hope Naomi makes it," Emily said, crossing her arms.

Naomi was already supposed to have been home that morning, but her flight had been delayed due to bad weather. She'd called Emily early that morning to tell her and promised that she would make it to the Fitch family Christmas party no matter what. They hadn't talked since Naomi had called her in the middle of the night, but Katie had called her after Emily had agreed to go and made sure she was going to be there since she knew it would be easier on her sister.

"She'll be there," Katie said, confidently.

Katie came to a stop in the drive of their mother's house and Emily took a deep before sighing. There were already several cars there, but Emily didn't recognize any of them.

"Are you ready?" Katie asked.

Emily shook her head. "I'll never be ready for this."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Quit being so damn dramatic."

Emily laughed. "That's hilarious coming out of your mouth."

"Bitch," Katie said under her breath.

"I should have driven myself," Emily announced. "That way I could escape at any time."

Katie opened her door and started to get out. "Too late for that now."

Emily sat there for a few more moments. "Shit."

"Are you coming?" Katie hollered.

Emily reluctantly opened her door and got out, joining Katie who was waiting for her at the front door.

"You'll be okay," Katie reassured her before opening the door and walking into the living room with Emily following closely behind.

"Oh you're here!" Jenna said, rushing over and hugging Katie before releasing her and looking at Emily. "I'm so glad you're here."

Emily was surprised to find herself wrapped up in a hug as well. "Hi mom."

Jenna pulled away and shook her head while looking at Emily. "You're so grown up now."

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for years," Emily said, shrugging.

"I missed you," Jenna said, pulling her daughter into a second hug.

"Dad?" Emily said as she saw her father walk out of the kitchen.

"Girls!" he said, throwing his arms open.

Jenna released Emily so that she and Katie could go hug their father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emily asked, receiving a bear hug.

"Your mother invited me," he answered.

Emily looked over at Jenna before whispering to her father. "But you two never talk."

Rob shrugged. "After your gran died, she called me when she heard and we've been talking some. She called me and asked if I wanted to come to this since it's been a very long time since all three of you kids were in the same room."

Emily was flabbergasted. "Right."

"Would you girls care to help me in the kitchen?" Jenna asked, walking over and putting her arms around her daughters.

"Sure," Katie said and Emily just nodded.

The two helped their mother in the kitchen for a while, but Jenna kept having to run to the door and greet people so Katie and Emily were doing most of the work.

"This is weird," Emily whispered to Katie as their mom left, hearing the doorbell ring again. "What the hell is dad doing here?"

Katie shrugged. "They were together for a long time. Maybe they miss each other."

Emily scoffed at the idea. "They haven't talked in forever."

"Well I don't know then," Katie replied.

"Yeah, Katie and Emily are in here," Jenna's voice carried into the kitchen as she was heading that way.

She walked in with Naomi lagging behind her.

"Naomi," Emily said upon seeing her girlfriend.

Naomi smiled. "Hey."

They looked awkwardly at each, wanting to greet each other, but not really knowing how to with Jenna standing right there.

"How are you, Naomi?" Jenna asked. "Katie told me that you've been traveling."

"Yeah I just got back," Naomi replied. "I came here straight from the airport, actually."

Someone was ringing the doorbell and Jenna sighed. "I'll be right back."

Naomi watched her leave the kitchen and once she was gone, she turned and walked over to Emily who pulled her into a kiss.

"Jesus I missed you," Emily said, wrapping her arms around Naomi's neck.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

"Mmm," Emily mumbled, flipping her sister off while kissing Naomi.

Katie nudged Emily in the ribs. "She's coming back."

Emily reluctantly pulled away and sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

"It was just Mrs. Johnson fishing for an invite," Jenna said, sighing.

"Doesn't she try that every year?" Katie asked.

Jenna nodded. "So Naomi, meet any guys on your travels?"

"Uhh," Naomi said, glancing over at Emily. "No, not really; I wasn't really looking."

"Does that mean you have someone special in your life?" Jenna asked, smiling.

"It's fairly new, but yeah," Naomi answered, sneaking a glance at Emily. "I definitely have."

"That's wonderful," Jenna said, watching Rob as he entered the kitchen.

"Just thought I would see if I could be of any use," Rob said to the women.

"Yeah, you can take over for me," Emily said, giving Naomi a look before walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom," Naomi said, leaving right behind Emily.

"Subtle," Katie whispered to herself while rolling her eyes.

Naomi caught up to Emily and followed her up the stairs to the room that Katie and Emily once shared. Emily opened the door and looked around; it really hadn't changed much from the last time she stayed there.

"C'mon," Emily said, taking Naomi's hand and dragging her in, closing the door behind them.

"I missed y…" Naomi started saying before she found herself pressed up against the door and Emily's lips attacking hers.

Emily's hands snaked under Naomi's sweater and landed on the blonde's waist. Naomi felt Emily's entire body pressing against her and she gasped slightly when she felt Emily's thigh press between her legs. Emily pulled away after a few moments and looked into Naomi's sparkling blue eyes.

Naomi smiled. "I'll take that as a sign that you missed me too."

"Why do my parents have to be downstairs?" Emily asked, tracing Naomi's bottom lip with her thumb.

"Does the door have a lock?" Naomi asked.

"Do you know where Emily went?" Jenna asked Katie as she came into the kitchen.

Katie shook her head. "I haven't seen her since she left the kitchen."

"I guess I'll check upstairs," Jenna said, turning to leave.

"No!" Katie said a bit too loudly. "I mean, I'll go look. I'm getting tired of doing this anyway."

"Okay, I'll be in the living room," Jenna said, turning the other way.

Katie rolled her eyes and immediately headed for the bedroom. Sure enough, she checked the knob and the door was locked.

"Mom's looking for you," Katie said, banging on the door.

Katie heard some shuffling inside, someone saying 'shit' and then Emily finally opened the door, buttoning the top button on her shirt.

"Just please tell me you didn't do it on my bed," Katie requested.

"No," Emily said. "The floor is much more comfortable than your bed."

"Eww," Katie said, scrunching up her face. "I don't need to think about where you two have sex. Seriously though, you two couldn't have waited until you got home?"

"No," Naomi said, squeezing past Katie and walking down the stairs.

Emily grinning and followed Naomi and then Katie just shook her head before following as well.

"Naomikins!" Cook greeted upon seeing the blonde.

"Hey Cookie," she said as he picked her up, hugging her.

"Hello," he said, looking at Emily who stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Hi," Emily replied, still not too sure how she felt about Cook even though she knew he was one of Naomi's best friends so she figured he couldn't be all that bad, but still.

"Oh we can do better than that," Cook said, putting Naomi down and walking over to pick Emily up in a hug. "I guess I should apologize for the first time we met since you're Naomi's girlfriend and all now."

"It's fine," Emily said as she was released from Cook's grip.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," he said, winking.

"That still isn't saying much," Naomi said, patting his arm.

"Any idea when Freddie and Eff are going to be here?" Katie asked.

"What, you didn't hear?" Cook asked, looking around at several confused faces.

"They broke up last night," Cook informed.

"What!" Naomi yelled, receiving a few disapproving looks. "Why?"

Cook shrugged. "Didn't say but I'm assuming it was Effy that did it since Freds called me last night in pretty bad shape."

"Wow," Naomi said, looking at Katie who looked as shocked as she felt.

"Got anything to drink?" Cook asked.

"On the table," Katie said, nodding to the dining room.

"Great," Cook said, rubbing his hands together as he walked away.

"I'm going to try to call her," Katie said, walking over, grabbing her phone and heading for a more quiet area.

"Let's sit," Emily said, leading them to the loveseat, which was empty.

Naomi sat down and sighed. "Are you okay so far?"

Emily shrugged. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be; my mom has managed not to say anything nasty so far."

"Well that's something," Naomi said, smiling.

Emily watched Jenna. "She really seems to like you."

"You sound surprised," Naomi said, laughing.

"It's just kind of weird," Emily said. "When I still lived here, she never seemed to approve of anyone that we were friends with."

"She's changed," Naomi replied.

"How's she going to feel about you when she finds out that you're having sex with her daughter, though?" Emily asked, looking into Naomi's eyes.

Naomi shrugged. "Are you planning on telling her?"

"Do you want me to?" Emily asked back.

Naomi paused, thinking. "Honestly, it doesn't really matter to me; if you want to then go for it, but if you don't want to, that's okay as well."

Emily nodded and saw Jenna heading their way.

"Hello girls," Jenna said, sitting across from them. "Where'd your sister go?"

"She went to call Effy," Emily answered.

Jenna nodded. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Emily said, shrugging.

"Are you dating anyone?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I am," Emily said, feeling Naomi shift beside of her.

Jenna smiled. "You should have brought them."

Naomi could feel her cheeks turning red and was happy when Katie came in, interrupting the conversation.

Katie frowned. "Effy isn't answering."

"Ah there's the little perv," Naomi said as James walked over.

James flipped her off and kept walking. Emily looked over at Naomi and laughed.

"What?" Naomi asked. "Every time we stayed over, he was always at the door trying to watch us."

"Imagine having to live with him," Emily said, shaking her head.

Naomi smiled at Emily. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Emily smiled back. "I'll come with you."

The two walked to the dining room and Jenna watched them intently before turning to Katie. "How long have they been together?"

Katie looked over at her mom like a deer caught in the headlights. "What? How did you…"

Jenna smiled. "It's kind of easy to see."

Katie followed Jenna's gaze to watch Emily and Naomi standing by the wall. They were both laughing at something and Naomi's hand was on Emily's arm and she was brushing a strand of hair off of Emily's face with her other hand.

"I've never seen either of them this happy before," Jenna stated. "They're afraid to tell me though, aren't they?"

Katie looked at her mom with sympathy. "Can you blame them?"

"No," Jenna said, shaking her head. "How did I ever let things get like this?"

"Things will get better," Katie promised her.

Naomi and Emily returned with drinks in hand and were still laughing.

"Don't say anything to her," Jenna whispered to Katie as she watched her other daughter and smiled.

"Hey, we're going to take off," Emily said.

"Already?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Naomi's had a long day and I'm not feeling great so I'm going to get a ride home with her. I'm going to go say bye to dad."

Emily walked off, pulling Naomi along with her.

"She isn't a very good liar, is she?" Jenna said to Katie as she watched them

Katie laughed. "Not at all."

"Hey dad," Emily said, approaching him. "We're leaving."

"So soon?" he asked, hugging his daughter.

"Yeah, but I wanted to introduce you two," she said, smiling at her father. "Dad, this is Naomi."

"Girlfriend?" he asked and Emily nodded. "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you."

Naomi smiled. "Likewise."

"Come to brunch tomorrow," he requested of Emily.

"Here?" she asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch since it would be stupid to go home tonight so Jenna invited me to brunch," Rob explained. "You should come so I can see more of you."

"I'll think about it," Emily said, hugging her father.

"Nice meeting you," Naomi said as she was pulled toward the door.

The girl grabbed their coats and headed for the door where Jenna cut them off.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Jenna asked.

Emily shifted awkwardly. "Bye mom."

Jenna leaned in and hugged the redhead. "Will you please come to brunch tomorrow? We're doing that instead of having a dinner so your father can be here for it."

"I told dad that I'll think about it," Emily replied.

"Well, if you decide to, please bring Naomi with you," Jenna said receiving a confused look from her daughter.

"Why do you want me to bring Naomi?" Emily wondered.

"Well she is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Emily asked, shocked. "Did Katie tell you?"

Jenna shook her head. "No, you two are just horrible at hiding when you're happy. A blind person could look see the looks you two give each other."

Naomi blushed. "We'll be here tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you then," Jenna said, hugging both of them before walking away.

"Why did you tell her we'd come," Emily asked.

"Because she's trying," Naomi replied.

"Yeah," Emily agreed, sighing.

Naomi opened the door and nearly ran into JJ, who was getting ready to knock.

"Hello girls," he greeted.

"Hey JJ," Naomi said, walking past him.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Home," Emily replied.

"But I just got here!" he said, watching Naomi get in the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Emily said, waving goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that it took me so long to update but between class, Thanksgiving, my birthday, and getting GoldenEye and Donkey Kong for the Wii, I've been kind of busy. Plus I think I kind of have writer's block :(**

**Chapter 18**

Emily slowly opened her eyes and tried to shift, but looked over to see Naomi laying half on top of her. She let out a quiet laugh and moved a lock of hair that had fallen across Naomi's face before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. As soon as Emily's lips touched her, Naomi smiled and opened her eyes.

Emily smiled back. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Nope," Naomi said, snuggling into Emily's neck. "I'm just comfortable and enjoying the feeling of waking up next to you."

"This is definitely an enjoyable way to wake up," Emily said, tracing circles on Naomi's arm. "Is there any chance we can stay here all day?"

"We could," Naomi said, shifting slightly. "But we did tell your mom we'd see her today."

Emily rolled her eyes and turned so she was facing the blonde. "No, you told her we'd go today."

"What are you so afraid of?" Naomi whispered.

Emily sighed. "What do you mean?"

Naomi shrugged. "You just seem so against giving her another chance."

"It's not that simple," Emily said, quietly. "I've just given her so many chances and every time I'm disappointed. Mothers are supposed to love you unconditionally, but for most of my life, she spent all her time making me feel abnormal and like I was worth less than my sister." Emily sighed. "I'll try, though, okay? But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it or that I'm not going to vent about her all time."

Naomi nodded and kissed Emily. "We need to get ready."

"What?" Emily said, looking at the clock. "Shit! When did it get so late?"

"Well we did stay up kind of late last night," Naomi said, grinning.

Emily blushed, buried her head in the pillow, and mumbled something that Naomi couldn't quite understand.

"What?" Naomi asked, laughing.

"I said I really thought you were going to be more scared about all of this," Emily said upon lifting her head.

Naomi shrugged. "Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't completely freaking out that night at the lake. I was so afraid that I was going to have no idea what I was doing or that I was going to disappoint you in some way. To be honest, I was actually kind of terrified."

Emily rolled Naomi onto her back and jumped on top of her, pinning her arms down above her head. "Well, believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to disappointing me."

Naomi smiled and leaned up, kissing Emily's lips before pulling away. "So I'm adequate then?"

"You're more than adequate," Emily replied before kissing her way down Naomi's neck.

"Oh god," Naomi said, willing herself not to cave in. "Emily, we need to get ready."

Emily just smiled to herself and began moving down even farther.

"Okay, maybe we have a few more minutes," Naomi said, gasping.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Emily said, sighing.

Naomi looked over at Emily and smiled. "It'll be okay."

"Do you promise?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Naomi replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Emily took a deep breath and reached her hand out, paused for a brief moment and then finally knocked on the door. Emily then looked over at Naomi and took her hand, lacing their fingers together and smiling at the blonde. Naomi smiled back and then both whipped their heads back around as the door flew open.

"I was afraid you would change your mind," Jenna said, happily. "Come in, it's cold out here."

The girls walked in and shrugged out of their coats, which Jenna took and hung up. When she came back, she pulled her daughter into a hug, which Emily hesitantly returned. Even before coming out, her mother had never been very affectionate towards her and this new Jenna was definitely throwing her for a loop.

"Is Katie here yet?" Emily asked, pulling away.

"She's out back," Jenna said, turning to Naomi and giving her a hug as well.

"I'm going to go talk to her for a second," Emily said, looking at Naomi.

Naomi nodded, getting the message that Emily wanted to talk to her sister alone, before turning to Jenna. "Need any help with anything?"

"Sure," Jenna said, leading the way to the kitchen as Emily turned and walked out into the backyard where she found Katie sitting alone.

"Hey," she said which caused Katie to jump.

"Oh," Katie said, looking up. "Hi. When did you get here?"

"Just now," Emily replied. "Are you okay?"

Katie nodded. "I'm fine."

Emily cocked her head and studied her sister. "Did you ever get a hold of Effy?"

"No," Katie said, closing her eyes for a moment.

Emily walked over and sat beside Katie. "What's wrong?"

"I told you," Katie said sounding slightly angry.

"I know," Emily interrupted. "You're fine. But I don't believe you."

Katie looked into Emily's eyes and then looked down, staring at the ground. Emily may not be that close with her sister, not yet anyway, but she could definitely tell that something was wrong. Katie had never been very good at hiding her emotions; her eyes always betrayed her.

"You can talk to me," Emily said, putting her hand over Katie's.

"It's Effy," Katie said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I figured," Emily said, squeezing her sister's hand. "I could see something change in your eyes last night when Cook announced that she and Freddie broke up."

"Yeah," Katie whispered. "I need to know why they broke up."

"What's so important about it?" Emily wondered.

Katie took a deep breath and a few tears flowed down her cheek. "Because I told her that I love her."

"What? You told her that you love her? As in…you love her," Emily asked, rolling her eyes at herself; could she have been any lamer?

Katie closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to think of what to say. "But you're the straightest person I know; you've had a boyfriend for nearly as long as I can remember…except for right now I guess."

Katie laughed a hollow laugh. "Yet somehow I managed to fall in love with my friend."

"When?" Emily asked.

"I'm not even sure," Katie said, sighing. "Right before her and Freddie got back together, we got wasted one night and we had sex. I chalked it all up to the drugs, but something changed after that. No one else knows…well, Naomi knows that we slept together, but I only told her because she pretty much figured it out when I was trying to make her feel better about the whole lesbian thing."

Emily shook her head, still in shock, and then watched her sister cry for a while.

"I just have to know," Katie finally said, looking at Emily. "I have to know why they broke up, but she won't answer any of my calls or texts."

"Just give her some time," Emily advised.

Katie nodded and wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry I ever made you feel like shit for being you. Having these feelings is hard enough when no one else even knows. I can't imagine being brave enough to tell everyone like you did. At least you've always known who you are, though. I'm straight and in love with a girl if that's even possible."

Katie let out a shaky breath and put her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Poor mom," Emily said, breaking the silence.

Katie laughed. "I know."

A few moments later, Naomi opened the door and started walking over to them. Katie hurriedly tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying and removed her head from Emily's shoulder.

"Everything's ready," the blonde said as she approached the sisters.

"Okay," Emily said, standing up.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked, looking into Katie's eyes. She knew her friend well and could tell that she had been crying even though she had tried to cover it up with a smile.

Katie sighed. "Oh fuck it. I'm in love with Effy, which I told her, and I think that's why her and Freddie broke up but she's ignoring my calls and I'm going nuts."

"Oh," Naomi said, surprised. "Poor Jenna."

Katie and Emily both laughed and another tear slipped down Katie's face. "That's it? All I get is an 'oh'?"

Naomi shrugged. "What do you want me to say? I mean, yeah I'm surprised since…well…you're so very straight, but whatever. I'm clearly not one to judge when it comes to suddenly falling in love with a woman."

"Do I look terrible?" Katie asked, wiping at her face. "I don't need mom pouncing the second I walk in there."

"You look fine," Emily said, taking Katie's hand and leading her to the house with Naomi a few paces behind. They walked into the house and in to the dining room where Jenna, Rob, and James were standing, waiting around for them.

"Hey there, honey," Rob said, hugging Emily.

"Hi dad," Emily greeted back.

Rob smiled at Naomi, who was feeling a little awkward. She had been to this house many times, but this was the first time she'd really been here as Emily's girlfriend.

"Well, let's eat," Jenna said, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

Naomi and Emily sat down next to each other while Katie was stuck sitting beside James, directly across from Emily.

"Since when did you become a lesbian?" James asked, looking at Naomi.

"James!" Jenna scolded.

"Nice to see you haven't grown up at all," Emily said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"What?" James asked, shrugging. "Just wondering how you nailed her."

Naomi and Emily both blushed and Katie kicked his leg. "Shut the fuck up, perv."

"Ignore him," Rob instructed to everyone else before turning to his son. "Stop it."

Everyone began eating, feeling even more awkward than they had. Emily and Naomi both wanted to kill James who actually seemed rather pleased with himself.

"So how did you two begin dating?" Jenna asked, looking at the girls.

Emily and Naomi looked at each.

"Well, we met when she threw a stick at my face," Emily said, smiling.

Naomi scoffed. "You make it sound like I did it on purpose! I was at the park with Effy and our dogs were playing fetch and I threw the stick and it just happened to hit her instead of the ground."

"Which I then had to go to the hospital and get stitches," Emily said, pointing to the scar above her eyebrow.

"And it turned out that we live in the same building so we just kept running into each other," Naomi continued, shrugging.

"So we started talking and went on the world's worst date, but eventually we stopped acting like complete idiots around each other and realized that we both really liked each other," Emily said, smiling at Naomi.

"It was kind of funny to watch," Katie interjected. "It was cute how nervous they were around each other."

"Thanks," Naomi said, glaring at Katie.

"Apparently it was just fate, though," Emily said, looking at Naomi.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked his daughter.

"Did you finally tell her?" Katie asked Naomi who nodded in response.

"Tell her what?" Jenna asked.

"Well when the renaissance faire was going on, it turns out we were both there and got our fortunes told by the same woman who told us both that we were going to find each other," Emily answered.

"Wait," Katie said, dropping her fork. "She told you that you were going to meet her too? I didn't know that."

Emily shrugged. "You never asked."

Jenna smiled. "I'm happy for you both."

Emily looked at her mom. "Are you really?"

"Of course," Jenna replied.

"You act like that's a stupid question for me to ask," Emily said, looking into her mom's eyes.

Katie looked between her sister and her mom. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Me too," Rob said, standing up.

"I'll just be…somewhere" Naomi said, standing up and walking away.

"Come on, James," Katie said, pulling her brother by his ear.

"We sure know how to clear a room," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Emily, I just want you to be happy," Jenna said, sincerely. "And I've always liked Naomi so if you two make each other happy then yes, I am happy for you two."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say something like that," Emily said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Jenna took Emily's hand a squeezed it. "Oh honey I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I just hope that one of these days you'll forgive me."

"Me too," Emily said with a smile. "But this is definitely a start, though."

"Can we come back now?" James hollered from the other room before receiving an audible smack that Emily could only assume came from Katie.

"Yes," Emily yelled back before rolling her eyes.

Jenna just smiled, happy to have her whole family in the same room.

* * *

**So I kept going back and forth on the whole Katie loves Effy thing but I eventually decided to go for it. **

**I'll try to get a few more chapters written before you all lose me to Cataclysm and finals. Please leave a comment and let me know what you all thought of this chapter… it's always encouraging and gets my lazy ass to write more, which I need right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I was hoping to get this up a little sooner but that didn't seem to happen so here it is now. Finals are this week and I'm working 20 hours at my work study to make up some time but hopefully I will have another update for you all before Christmas. I'm hoping over the month long break that I can write more than I have been so the updates will come more frequently. **

**As always, comments are greatly appreciated and I would like to thank everyone who leaves their kind words.**

**Chapter 19**

Naomi sat by her window and watched the snow slowly drifting down; everything was already covered in a few inches of the while stuff and it actually seemed to be getting heavy. Naomi had no complaints about this though since she had nowhere to be and watching it snow was one of her favorite things to do. She only wished that a certain redhead could be sitting by her side watching it with her. Instead, she was here with Ares who was laying his head in her lap. He lifted his head up though when there was a light knock on the door and made a whiney noise before looking up at her with a curious expression and Naomi gently removed him before heading to answer the door.

"Hey," Naomi said, surprised upon opening it. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending today with your family."

Emily smiled. "I was, but I missed you. Plus, I hated the thought of you being all alone on Christmas so I decided not to spend the night like I had originally planned and I left early."

"But it's Christmas; you should be with family," Naomi replied.

Emily shrugged. "But I want to be with you."

Naomi smiled and pulled Emily into the apartment, kissing her cold lips. "Jesus you're freezing."

"Yeah, well, it's a bit cold out in case you didn't notice," Emily said, smirking. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Naomi shrugged. "I was just watching the snow and actually thinking about how I wished you were here with me and then you appeared. And it's not completely dark; I do have Christmas tree lights on."

Emily shook her head, knocking off some snow and then pulled off her hat, gloves, and coat, which she hung up beside Naomi's door. Naomi watched her intently and took her hand when she was done, leading them to the window where Naomi had been previously seated.

"It's much prettier from up here when I'm not having to drive in it," Emily said, smiling.

"I bet," Naomi replied.

Emily could tell that Naomi was watching her out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"You are just so beautiful," Naomi said, watching the redhead.

Even in the semidarkness, Naomi could see Emily blush. "I'm not."

Naomi smiled. "You are."

Emily shook her head. "You're delusional."

"Maybe," Naomi said, shrugging. "But I doubt it."

Emily looked at Naomi and she couldn't help but smile. No one had ever looked at her the way Naomi did; it always felt like her blue eyes were looking into her soul and it was something she was completely defenseless against. After her last relationship, she had tried to shut herself off from the world and she had stopped being the trusting girl that she once was, but Naomi had pushed her way through with ease. Maybe it was because when Naomi said things like telling her she was beautiful, Emily could find no hint of a lie when she looked into those expressive blue eyes.

"So, I brought you a present," Emily said, snapping out of her thoughts and nodding to her bag that she'd sat on the floor.

"I thought we said we weren't buying gifts," Naomi replied, trying not to smile.

"I know," Emily said, shrugging. "I lied."

"That's fine because I got you something too," Naomi replied.

Emily watched Naomi stand up and head for her bedroom and then emerge a few seconds later with a small, perfectly wrapped box.

"Here," she said, handing it to Emily with a shy smile.

Emily smiled to herself and reached for her bag, pulling out a rather large, flat, wrapped item which she handed to Naomi. They both smiled at each other and began unwrapping their gifts, but Naomi paused to watch Emily open hers first.

"Wow," Emily said, turning the necklace over. "It's beautiful."

"I got it on my trip," Naomi said, watching Emily pull her hair to the side and put it on. "I thought of you when I saw it so I bought it."

"Thank you," Emily said, smiling. "Now finish opening yours."

Naomi tore off the rest of the paper and sat there, staring at the present. "It's the lake."

Emily nodded. "I painted it while you were gone."

"You actually painted this?" Naomi asked, flabbergasted.

"I did," Emily said, smiling.

Naomi just stared at it; it wasn't just a painting of the lake, but a painting of the lake on the night they were there. Emily had done a perfect job painting the sunset; it looked exactly like Naomi remembered it and that view was definitely something that would be etched in her memory for as long as she lived. That moment was the most meaningful event of her life and now she would always have this to remind her of it. Not that she really needed anything to remind her of it.

"It's perfect," Naomi said, looking up at Emily.

"Really?" Emily asked and Naomi nodded. "Good…I was kind of nervous about giving it to you."

"Are you kidding? It's amazing," Naomi said, shaking her head. "I had no idea you painted."

Emily shrugged. "I don't really do it that often; usually when I'm feeling kind of sad or depressed. It's always been kind of a release for me, but I usually never show anyone my work."

"And I guess I was the reason you felt like that," Naomi said, looking into Emily's eyes.

Emily shrugged. "It's over and done with and I couldn't be happier right now, which you are also the reason for."

"I'm just really sorry that I made you feel like that," Naomi said sighing. "Now my gift seems so lame after seeing this."

"Your gift isn't lame," Emily said, laughing and grabbing hold of the necklace. "And don't apologize for going away; you had to go and, like I said before, I'm glad you got to go and see part of the world."

"I'd like to do it again," Naomi replied. "But with you."

Emily smiled. "You better watch out, if you start talking about our future, I might start thinking you like me."

As Naomi looked at Emily, she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, looking concerned, mistaking Naomi's crying for something bad.

"Nothing," Naomi said, quickly wiping her eyes and feeling embarrassed.

Emily frowned. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," Naomi replied, smiling and shaking her head. "It just hit me that I've never spent a holiday with anyone special before and I honestly can't think of anyone that I would rather be spending it with."

Emily leaned over and kissed Naomi, but quickly pulled away and frowned when someone else started knocking on the door.

"Who is that?" Emily asked, looking toward the door.

Naomi shrugged. "I have no idea."

Naomi got up and Emily watched her cross the room to answer the door for the second time that night. She had been expecting to spend the night alone, but that definitely wasn't happening now.

"Effy?" Naomi asked when she opened the door and her friend was standing there, looking like a total mess.

"Hi," she said in a hollow voice.

"Where have you been?" Naomi asked, pulling the shivering girl into the apartment.

Effy just stared at the floor. "Away."

"Everyone has been really worried," Emily said, standing up.

Effy jumped and then glanced at Naomi. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

Effy turned to leave, but Naomi grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. "Stay."

"I don't want to intrude," Effy said. "Plus it's late."

"I'll go," Emily said, heading for the door.

"No!" Naomi said, grabbing Emily with her free hand. "No one is leaving."

Emily shifted awkwardly and Effy just continued to stare at the floor.

"I'll make you up a bed on the couch," Naomi said to Effy before turning to Emily and whispering. "Can you go to my room and wait for me?"

Emily nodded and did as she was asked. Once she had closed the door, Naomi turned back to Effy and took a good look at the girl. "Jesus Effy, you look like shit. Where the hell have you been? And don't just say away because I damn well know you've been away; we've all been really worried about you."

Effy sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I've been staying with Tony for a bit; I needed to get away and I didn't really know where else to go. I guess I did a bit too much partying there."

"You think?" Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Effy said, shaking her head. "Not yet, okay?"

Naomi nodded and pulled her friend into a hug; Effy felt tense, but Naomi could feel her relax a bit in her arms. "You had us all so worried. Please don't do that again." Effy nodded in agreement and Naomi released her from the hug. "I'm going to go get some blankets and a pillow, but I'll be right back."

Naomi went and grabbed the stuff from the closet and made up the couch for Effy to sleep on. Effy silently took off her coat and shoes and sat on the couch when Naomi was done.

"Do you want something more comfortable to wear?" Naomi asked.

"No," Effy said, pulling the blanket around her. "I'm fine like this."

Naomi walked toward her bedroom, but paused at the door and turned around to face Effy. "Will you be here in the morning?"

Effy shrugged. "Maybe."

Naomi nodded and then turned back around and walked into her bedroom.

"How is she?" Emily asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I have no idea," Naomi said, shaking her head. "She won't talk to me."

"Are you going to tell Katie that she's back?" Emily wondered.

Naomi sighed. "I don't know; they're my two best friends and I don't want to get in the middle of it. Either way, someone is probably going to get mad; Katie will be mad if I don't tell her and Effy will be mad if I do tell."

"Well then it looks like you're going to be stuck in the middle of it no matter what," Emily replied.

"I know," Naomi said. "What was that?"

Naomi opened the bedroom and looked into the living room where the couch was empty. Sighing, she turned back to Emily and shook her head again. "She's gone."

Emily frowned. "Maybe she figured I would come in here and immediately call my sister."

Naomi shrugged. "Who knows; I swear, every time I think I have her figured out, she always manages to surprise me. I just hate it when she runs likes this."

"Does she run a lot?" Emily asked.

"She used to," Naomi replied. "Anytime anyone got to close, she would run from her feelings, which I thought she was over doing, but apparently not and it fucking pisses me off that she's even running away from me. Fuck it though, I'm just going to forget about it for the night; she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. She'll eventually stop being such an idiot and come back home where she belongs. "

Emily smiled. "I love that you care so much about your friends."

"Really?" Naomi asked, smiling and instantly relaxing a bit.

"And I love how your eyes sparkle when you look at me," Emily said, which cause Naomi to blush. "And I love how you blush whenever I say something nice about you."

"Anything else?" Naomi asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Lots more," Emily said slowly walking over to Naomi and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "I also love how you smile when you're kissing me and how you watch me out of the corner of your eye when we're sitting next to each other, but you don't think I see you doing it."

"It that all?" Naomi asked, smiling.

Emily shook her head "No, there's one more thing. You."

"What?" Naomi asked, wondering if she was hearing what she thought she was hearing.

"You," Emily repeated. "I love you."

"You do?" Naomi asked, shocked, but happy.

Emily nodded and Naomi jumped on her, knocking them both down onto the bed where Naomi started kissing Emily all over, causing the redhead to giggle.

"Maybe I should have said it sooner," Emily said, grinning.

Once Naomi was done kissing her, she leaned into Emily's ear. "I love you too."

"Really?" Emily asked, looking into Naomi's eyes as she pulled back.

"For a while now," Naomi admitted. "I was just…scared. I was scared to say it. I've never said it to anyone that wasn't my mom or one of my friends and I was afraid you wouldn't say it back...that you wouldn't love me back."

Emily smiled. "How could I not? You really make it impossible not to love you."

Naomi blushed. "Yeah well, everyone else has managed to find a way not to."

"Did you show them the real you though?" Emily asked softly. "I could tell when we first met that you were guarded and I get the feeling that aside from your friends, not many people really know you. You don't give people a chance to see the real you."

"You're right," Naomi acknowledged. "I've always put up a wall to protect myself from the world, but somehow, without even really seeming to try, you managed to make it crumble. I guess I was just completely defenseless against you and your charms."

Emily laughed and shook her head at the blonde. "I wasn't aware that I had any charms."

"Oh you have very nice charms," Naomi joked, placing a kiss on Emily's cheek.

Emily and Naomi looked at each other and neither could wipe the grins of their faces. Both of them had been waiting so long to find someone to love who would love them back and they were both finally looking at that person. Naomi hadn't exactly expected it to come in the form of a woman, but it had and, at this point, she didn't give a damn. She was happy and that was all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I had this chapter nearly complete but then I've let it sit here for way too long which I do apologize for. I'm trying to get back in the writing mood but I'm finding it a little difficult so bear with me. Hopefully it won't be nearly as long for me to update again.**

**Chapter 20**

Nearly a week had passed and there had been no sight of Effy since she'd appeared and promptly disappeared from Naomi's apartment. Emily had called her sister the next morning and told her that Effy was at least back in town. After not finding her still, Katie found out where Tony lived from his and Effy's mother; she went to see if Effy had gone back there, but Tony hadn't seen her since she'd left on Christmas.

Emily and Naomi both knew Katie was driving herself nuts and they both felt helpless to do anything about it. So when Jenna mentioned having a first annual Fitch New Year's party, they both jumped at the idea in hopes of dragging Katie along and taking her mind off Effy even if it was just for a few hours.

Katie had very reluctantly agreed to go and was sitting in the back seat of Emily's car, looking disgruntled. Naomi kept watching her friend in the mirror and couldn't help but feel guilty. After finally getting everything she had been searching for, she had never been happier, but here she was watching her friend look absolutely miserable, which made her feel guilty for being so happy.

"Almost there," Emily unnecessarily said.

Naomi and Emily both looked at Katie through the rearview mirror to see if there was any response and then looked at each other. Naomi frowned and Emily just shrugged at her girlfriend; Katie had been in a sulky, depressive mood for a while now and Emily was starting to accept the fact that there was nothing that she could do to make her sister feel better.

Emily pulled the car to a stop in front of the house and shut off the engine. She glanced at Naomi and the two of them got out and stood there, watching Katie as she sighed and unenthusiastically got out too.

Naomi gave Katie a sympathetic look and put her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Just try to put everything out of your mind for one night, okay?"

Katie nodded. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all I ask," Naomi said, smiling and kissing Katie's temple.

"Girls!" Jenna said, already standing in the doorway. "I thought I saw your car pull up."

"Hey mom," Katie said, smiling halfheartedly.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

"She's fine," Emily said, trying to take their mother's attention away from Katie.

Jenna nodded, knowing that Emily was lying, but letting it go. "Well several of your friends are already here. JJ is in James' room playing a game and Effy is in the backyard."

Katie's head snapped up. "What?"

"Effy is in the backyard," Jenna repeated.

"Fuck," Katie said under her breath.

"Breath," Naomi whispered.

"Let's go inside," Emily said, ushering Jenna inside; she wanted to help her sister, but she knew Katie would be okay with Naomi and they didn't need Jenna prying.

Naomi nodded her thanks to her girlfriend before turning to her friend. "Katie, talk to me."

"I don't think I'm ready to see her," Katie said, taking a few steps back.

"But you've been trying to talk to her for weeks," Naomi said.

"I know," Katie said, staring at the ground. "But I never stopped to think about what I would say to her once I found her."

"I know you're scared," Naomi said, taking a few steps forward. "But she's here and she had to know that you would be here too so that has to be a good sign, right?"

Katie shook he head. "I don't know. Is it?"

"Katie," Naomi said, lifting the other girl's chin up and placing her hands on Katie's cold cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Trust me, okay? I get that you're terrified and believe me when I say that I know exactly how you are feeling. Everything is going to be okay…you're going to be okay. Effy loves you; whether it's how you love her, I don't know, but she loves you."

Katie took a deep breath and then slowly released it. "Thanks."

Naomi nodded and released Katie. "Just remember that all your friends are here for you."

"I guess I'll go find her," Katie said, smiling sadly.

"Good luck," Naomi said, giving Katie a reassuring smile.

Katie sighed and walked to the house with Naomi right behind her. Katie opened the door and took off her coat, hanging it up and walking toward the door to the backyard.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, approaching Naomi.

"I don't know," Naomi answered honestly, watching Katie cross the room. "I wish I could do more to help her."

"You're doing all you can," Emily said, taking her girlfriend's hand and entwining their fingers.

* * *

Katie stood silently by the door, peering out the window, watching her beautiful friend that she had inexplicably fallen in love with. It had been a long time since she'd seen Effy look so unkempt and Katie had to fight the urge to go over and wrap her arms around her friend. This was all her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut then Effy wouldn't be sitting outside, in the cold, looking like she hadn't slept in days. Why did she have to tell her? She had been dealing with her feelings for a while now and she should have just stayed silent. She couldn't lose Effy; she had to make everything better again, but she didn't know if it was possible unless she somehow figured out how to build a time machine so she could go back and stop herself from ruining everything.

Katie turned around and walked up to her old bedroom, passing more than one person that greeted her, but she silently continued on. She walked into the room and looked around for a moment before heading over to her old bed and grabbing the blanket that was lying across it. With the blanket in hand, she walked out of the room and back down the stairs to the place she had previously occupied. After a moment's pause, she took a deep breath and finally ventured out to the yard.

Katie figured that Effy had to hear the door open, but if she had, she never looked up to see who had come outside. Silently, Katie walked up beside her friend and hesitantly put the blanket around her shoulders. Effy flinched slightly and then pulled the blanket around her tightly.

"Thanks," Effy said, still not looking up.

"You're welcome," Katie said, staring at Effy who already seemed to be shivering a little less.

Effy smiled slightly. "I was wondering when you'd find me here."

"My mom told me you were out here," Katie said, taking a seat next to her friend.

Effy nodded. "Oh."

The two sat silently while Katie tried to think of something to say and Effy continued staring at the ground. Katie had been so busy trying to find the girl that, now that she found her, she had no idea what to say to her.

"I'm sorry," Katie eventually said, not knowing what else to say.

"For what?" Effy asked.

Katie sighed. "For everything. For telling you what I told you, for you and Freddie, for fucking up our friendship."

"You didn't fuck up out friendship," Effy quietly replied.

"You won't even look at me," Katie noted.

Effy took a deep breath and then looked at Katie for the first time. "I'm sorry too."

Katie flinched at her words.

"No!" Effy said quickly. "I didn't mean that I was sorry about what you're sorry about. I meant that I was sorry that I ran away from you and from everyone else. I promised myself I'd never do that again, but I did because I'm a total fucking coward sometimes. But please, don't apologize for telling me."

"I shouldn't have done it," Katie replied.

"Why not?" Effy asked.

"Because it was stupid and selfish and I just shouldn't have done it," Katie said, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry," Effy said, moving her hand to Katie's knee for a moment before putting it back on her lap. "Listen…I'm not really sure what to do with the information, which is why I ran. Please do not ask me why I broke up with Freddie because I'm not entirely sure I have an answer for you. About that or about anything really. So can we just forget everything? At least for a bit?

"Yeah. We can." Katie replied. "For a bit."

* * *

"Is your sister really okay?" Jenna asked, taking a seat with Naomi and Emily at the dining room table.

"Not really," Emily admitted. "But she will be."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Jenna asked, frowning.

Emily shook her head. "There's nothing anyone can really do."

Jenna nodded. "It this one of those times that I should just leave it be?"

"That would probably be best," Emily answered.

"I hate feeling so helpless," Jenna said, looking off at nothing in particular.

Naomi sighed and finally spoke. "I know the feeling."

"Oh, Emily," Jenna said, sitting up a bit straighter. "Your father wanted me to let you know that he's going to be here this Sunday in case you two wanted to join us for dinner that night."

Emily choked a bit on the soda she had just taken a sip of. "He's coming here again? That's odd."

Jenna just shrugged and smiled. "I'd love to talk to you two some more, but I should probably go mingle a bit since it is my party."

"We'll be right here," Emily said, smiling at her mom.

"Are we coming Sunday, then?" Naomi asked.

"I guess," Emily replied. "It's not like we have anything else planned. I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, that's fine," Naomi assured.

"What is going on with my parents?" Emily wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Something is definitely up with those two," Emily said. "They used to never even talk after they got divorced and now he's suddenly coming here. I thought it was kind of odd that he came at Christmas, but now he's coming again and I don't know what to think."

Naomi shrugged. "Isn't it good that your parents are getting along?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "But it's just really odd."

Naomi nudged Emily with her arm and jerked her head toward the hallway.

"Hey," Emily said to her sister as she approached. "How'd it go?"

Katie plopped down and slouched in the chair. "Okay I guess. She said she doesn't really know why she broke up with Freddie and that she didn't really have any answers and she asked if we could just forget about everything for now."

"So she's still kind of running then," Naomi said. "Maybe not physically, but it sounds like she's still trying to ignore it all."

"Yeah," Katie agreed. "But at least we know where she is now."

"True," Naomi conceded.

"Hey Eff," Naomi said, watching the other girl appear in the hall.

"Hi," Effy said sheepishly before sitting down at the end of the table.

"I was surprised to hear that you were here," Naomi said, looking at her friend. "Especially after that spectacular vanishing act you did from my apartment."

Effy looked up to see Naomi grinning at her. "Sorry about that."

"Ladies!" Cook bellowed as he entered the room. "How are my four favorite people?"

"We're fine," Naomi said as Cook ruffled her hair.

Cook looked around at the girls' faces and frowned. "Okay, I'm going to go see where JJ is. Naomi, can I talk to you for a second?"

Naomi nodded and followed Cook into the other room. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay back there?" Cook asked.

Naomi shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I just…" Cook said, shaking his head. "I get the feeling that something is wrong even though none of you are telling me jack shit."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Naomi said, putting her hand on Cook's shoulder. "Seriously, don't worry about it."

Cook nodded. "If something gets really wrong, do you promise you'll come to me?"

"I will," Naomi said giving him a smile.

"So are you doing okay?" Cook wondered.

Naomi smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah."

Cook grinned back. "I really don't think I've ever seen you this happy, blondie."

"Well, I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Naomi said being completely honest.

"It suits you," Cook said, kissing the side of Naomi's head. "Find me before you leave, yeah?"

Naomi nodded and Cook went off in the opposite direction while Naomi went back into the dining room with the other three girls who were sitting around in silence.

"What did Cook want?" Effy asked.

"Nothing important," Naomi said with a shrug.

When Effy and Katie were both looking away, Emily gave Naomi a look and motioned toward the other room. Naomi frowned and gave a questioning look.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll be back."

With that, she got up and grabbed Naomi's hand, pulling her into the living room where they stood next to the wall. "Oh my god."

Naomi frowned. "What?"

"I'm going nuts in there," Emily explained. "Those two keep glancing at each other when the other isn't looking and they keep talking to me but not to each other. It's so awkward and uncomfortable that I just had to get away."

"Were we like that?" Naomi asked.

Emily grinned. "Kind of."

Naomi smiled and pulled Emily closer. "Thank god we got over that."

"Seriously," Emily said before wrapping her arms around Naomi's neck and placing a kiss on her lips.

Naomi rubbed her hands up and down Emily's sides. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I do," Emily said, smiling. "The question is how long it'll take them."

"That's true," Naomi replied. "They are two of the most stubborn people that I have ever met."

Emily laughed. "And you're not?"

"Touché," Naomi said, smiling.

"So, are we going to stay here until midnight or do you want to go back to my place?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could have our own party," Emily said, grinning suggestively.

"I wouldn't object to that," Naomi replied.

"Okay," Emily said, pulling Naomi toward the door. "We've been here long enough."

"What about Katie," Naomi asked, pulling her girlfriend back. "And I was supposed to find Cook before I left."

Emily sighed. "Okay, you go do that and I'll go talk to Katie."

Naomi nodded and headed for the stairs while Emily went back into the dining room to find Katie and Effy sitting there in silence, staring off in opposite directions.

"Umm Katie," Emily said, pulling her sister out of her thoughts. "Naomi and I are going to go. Do you want us to drop you off at home or do you want to find a ride with someone else."

"I can take her home," Effy offered.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Effy shrugged. "Yeah."

Emily looked toward Katie who also shrugged. "Okay then…I'm going to go let mom know."

Emily frowned to herself; she really didn't get her sister or Effy right now. They both seemed to be ignoring each other, but yet Effy had offered to take Katie home and Katie agreed to let her. She really hoped they would get over the awkwardness quickly because it was very uncomfortable being in the same room with the two of them.

"Hey mom," Emily said, approaching Jenna. "We're going to go."

"Always running off," Jenna said with a smile.

"We just…" Emily started saying.

"Want some alone time?" Jenna asked, finishing Emily's thoughts.

Emily blushed. "Something like that. We'll be here Sunday, though."

"Great," Jenna said, hugging Emily. "I'll see you then."

Emily smiled at her mom and then turned around to see Naomi coming down the stairs.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

"Very," Emily replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all. I know it's been a while, but I have some massive writer's block right now. Every time I try to write, it seems like nothing comes out the way I want it to and then I get frustrated and quit. I managed to get a chapter written, though, so hopefully you all enjoy it and I've already begun writing the next so maybe it won't be too long before it's up.**

**Chapter 21**

Naomi leaned against a tree, watching a frown cross over her friend's face. It was something the blonde learned long ago; if Effy thought anyone was watching her then she was expressionless, but if she thought she was alone, her face would tell a million things about her. It was really the only time she let her facade falter.

Naomi felt a little guilty for watching Effy without her knowing it, but she was concerned for her friend and Effy still wasn't really talking to anyone. She had never been the chattiest person alive, but lately she had been almost mute. Naomi knew she was struggling with what she could only assume had to do with Katie. Katie wasn't doing great, either, but she had been doing slightly better since Effy had shown up on New Year's Eve; she just seemed relieved to know that Effy was safe and back home even if nothing else had changed.

The blonde sighed and Effy finally seemed to sense her presence and the two locked eyes. Naomi smiled and stood up straight while Effy's face went back to being unreadable, but not before Naomi saw a flash of fear go through her eyes.

"Hey," Naomi said as she approached the brunette. "You cancelled on me."

Effy smiled. "But you came anyway."

"I thought you still might be here," Naomi said, shrugging her shoulders and taking a seat on the bench. "And oh look, I was right."

Effy smirked. "Well done."

Naomi silently watched her friend for a few moments before speaking again. "When are you going to talk to me?"

"I am talking to you," replied Effy

Naomi shook her head. "No, you're not." Naomi continued to stare at her friend, but she didn't say anything so Naomi carried on. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Effy whispered. "I'm just scared."

"I know," Naomi replied as she put her hand on Effy's.

She knew this was one of the only times Effy had admitted something she perceived as a weakness. Effy tended to not do emotions or at least not outwardly; she always pretended everything was okay even when her whole world was falling apart. She'd gone through some pretty bad shit in her life, but Effy had always tried to act like it was no big deal or like she didn't care. Naomi knew better, though. She always knew when her friend was falling apart inside, even if she tried to lie to everyone, including herself.

"Are you coming tonight?" asked Naomi.

Effy shrugged. "That's what I was contemplating."

"I think you should," Nomi replied

"Why?" Effy wondered.

"Because I think you should stop running," Naomi stated.

Effy smirked. "I'm sitting right here."

"Physically yes," Naomi said, locking eyes with Effy. "But you're still running for dear life."

Effy averted her eyes and watched some people jog by. "I know."

"Are you coming tonight?" Naomi asked a second time.

"I'll be there," said Effy with a sigh.

"Come on then," Naomi said as she stood up, took Effy's hand and pulled her off the bench.

"Whose turn is it tonight?" Effy asked.

Naomi smiled. "Emily."

"Emily?" Effy said, frowning. "Since when is she part of our little slumber party group?"

"Since tonight," Naomi replied. "Is that a problem?"

Effy nudged the blonde's shoulder with hers. "No, but no fucking with the rest of us right there, okay?"

Naomi laughed. "I'll try to control myself."

* * *

Naomi knocked on Emily's door and waited a few moments before the door flew open revealing her girlfriend who looked slightly disheveled.

"Hey," Naomi said brightly before leaning in and giving the redhead a quick kiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about tonight and having everyone over."

Naomi smiled. "Don't be; there's no reason to be nervous."

"Hey Effy," Emily said, noticing the brunette standing behind Naomi.

Effy nodded at her, but didn't say anything; she then walked past the two women into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home," Emily said, watching Effy for a few moments before turning back to Naomi. "I'm surprised she came."

"Me too," Naomi said as she watched her friend. "We talked a bit this morning."

"How is she?" Emily wondered.

Naomi laughed lightly and shook her head. "I haven't a fucking clue."

"Sounds like Katie and Pandora are on their way," Emily said, hearing their voices carry down the hall.

"I hope this isn't a complete disaster," Naomi whispered, glancing at Effy.

"I thought you told me there was no reason to be nervous," Emily said, eyeing Naomi.

"I lied," Naomi said before plastering on a smile. "Hey guys."

"Hi," Katie said, walking into her sister's apartment.

"Eff!" Pandora exclaimed, bounding over to her friend and nearly tackling her in a hug.

Katie looked over at Effy with wide eyes. "Effy came?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, hesitantly.

Katie nodded and with one last look at Effy, she took off toward the kitchen.

"Those two really need to get their shit together," Emily said with a playful smile. "I'll go see if she's okay."

Emily then sighed and walked to her kitchen where Katie had apparently found her bottle of vodka from her cabinet and was already downing a shot and then preceded in pouring another and downing that one as well.

"Hey there," Emily said, grabbing the bottle when Katie tried to pour another. "Let's not get totally wasted just yet."

"Actually, I think this is the perfect time to get wasted," Katie said, trying to grab the bottle back.

"Things still not any better with Effy?" asked Emily.

"No," Katie said, leaning against the counter. "She's still avoiding me and I'm trying to give her some space so I haven't really tried talking to her in a few days. She knows how to get a hold of me though, so now I wait. I really didn't think she'd be here tonight."

"I think Naomi talked her into coming," Emily informed her sister.

"I just wish things could go back to normal," Katie said, sadly. "I don't care if she never feels the same way about me; I just don't want to lose her as a friend."

Emily placed a kiss on Katie's temple. "You won't."

Emily handed the bottle back to Katie, who took a drink, and then grabbed it back and took a drink herself.

Katie smirked at Emily, clearly amused and Emily just shrugged.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," Emily said.

They walked back into the living room where Pandora was talking animatedly to Effy and Naomi. Naomi smiled at the redhead and took her hand, pulling her down next to her on the floor while Katie took a seat slightly away from the group.

Effy smiled and look at Katie. "I don't bite."

"I know," Katie replied.

Effy scooted a little bit to the side and patted the cushion beside her. Katie hesitantly got to her feet and sat next to the brunette; Naomi and Emily exchanged a look as Katie walked by while Panda remained blissfully unaware that anything was going on. Katie really couldn't figure the girl out; Effy had been avoiding her since she gave her the ride home, but here she was, acting like nothing had changed.

Naomi cleared her throat. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I've only been to one of these things so I wasn't quite sure what you guys usually do at them," Emily admitted. "But I have plenty of movies, board games, junk food, and I have alcohol if you want that."

"Board games?" Pandora asked, sitting up a bit straighter. "What ones?"

"The usual," Emily replied. "Clue, Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, plus a bunch more and several different card games. They're in the closet there if you want to take a look."

Pandora smiled and eagerly went to the closet that Emily had pointed to. "Holy crap."

"What?" Emily asked, looking over her shoulder.

Pandora just started laughing. "I've never seen so many games in my life."

Emily shrugged and smiled shyly. "It's usually what JJ and I do when we get together so we've bought a lot; we're really boring."

"Let's play Clue," Katie suggested.

"Of course," Effy said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Katie innocently asked.

"You know what," replied Effy. "You can't win with these two in the room." She looked at Emily and motioned to Katie and Naomi. "They're both so fucking competitive and Clue is the worst. Panda once played a dozen games trying to beat them before she finally just had to give up."

Naomi grinned. "I vote for Clue as well."

"Well I vote for anything else," Effy replied.

Panda nodded. "I'm with Eff."

Everyone then looked at Emily who just sighed and looked at Naomi. "I vote for Clue, but on one condition."

"And what's that," Katie asked, grinning.

"The person that wins has to do two shots," Emily said, wiping the grin off Katie's face. "Maybe then you'll both get so drunk that the rest of us will stand a chance."

"Fine," huffed Katie.

Naomi shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

A few hours, several games, and six shots later, Katie was regretting ever agreeing to play this way; so far she had won everything.

"Damn it Naomi, win this one," Katie ordered.

"I'm trying," Naomi said, exasperated. "You could lose on purpose, you know."

Katie scoffed. "You know it isn't in me to throw a game."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Put your damn pride aside."

"I'll be right back," Katie said, shaking her head. "No one look at my paper or cards!"

Katie then walked to the bathroom, closed the door and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Sighing, she turned the tap on and splashed some cold water on her face before grabbing a towel and drying her face off. She looked at herself again and then took a deep breath and slowly released it. Katie took one last, deep breath and opened the bathroom door to find Effy standing outside of it, which caused Katie to jump in surprise.

"All yours," Katie said, taking a few steps and motioning to the now empty room.

"I'm not standing here because of that," stated Effy.

Katie nodded. "So why are you standing here?"

Effy shrugged.

"Okay then," Katie replied. "I'm going to get back out there."

"Wait," Effy said, quietly, grabbing Katie's hand.

"What is it?" Katie asked, turning back around, slightly exasperated with the brunette.

"I umm," Effy said before shaking her head. "I just wanted to see how you are since we haven't really talked this past week."

"Yeah," Katie said, looking at the wall behind Effy. "I figured it'd be best to give you some space."

"Oh," replied Effy.

"Yeah," Katie said, trying to walk away for a second time, but Effy just pulled her back toward her. "What?"

"I miss you," Effy simply said.

Katie smiled sadly. "I'm right here."

"Can we have lunch?" Effy asked. "Tomorrow?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Effy said with a genuine smile, looking down at Katie's hand in hers before running her thumb over the back of Katie's hand and then finally letting go of it.

With one last smile, Katie turned around and walked back into the living room with Effy close behind.

"Can we finish this damn game now?" Naomi asked.

"I forfeit," Katie started, throwing her cards face up on the board.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah," Katie lied. "I just have a headache."

"Go take my bed," Emily offered. "There's some medicine in the bathroom; take some and lay down."

Katie smiled. "Can you wake me up in an hour?"

Emily nodded and Katie walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom where she downed a few pills with water and went back, collapsing on her sister's bed. After a few moments, the door cracked open for a moment and then quickly closed again. Katie sat up slightly when she felt the bed dip down beside her.

"Em?" she asked, not being able to see who had entered the dark room.

She didn't get an answer, but felt a pair of lips lightly touch hers before pulling away. Katie sat there for a moment and then she saw the door open again. Effy stood at the door for a brief moment before walking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Comments? It only takes a moment and it makes the writer giddy :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Another update and it didn't take me a month! Thanks for all the comments and alerts for the last chapter; it's what gets my busy ass writing when I should be doing homework.**

**Chapter 22**

Emily turned over in bed with her eyes still closed and reached out to the empty space beside her. She stretched for a moment and opened her eyes, looking over at the empty bed where Naomi should be. She frowned, wondering why Naomi was already gone; she'd fallen asleep in the blonde's arms and didn't expect for her to disappear before she woke. Before Emily could think any further on the subject, the bedroom door opened and Naomi was standing there with a tray of food in her hands and a newspaper under her arm.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Naomi asked. "I was trying to be quiet."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "I just woke up a few moments ago."

"Oh good," Naomi said with a sigh of relief. "I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast."

"Well I'm surprised," Emily replied, sitting up a bit. "I thought you'd left."

"Without a goodbye kiss?" Naomi asked. "That's just crazy."

Emily laughed. "I know; what was I thinking?"

Naomi took the tray over and sat it on the nightstand beside Emily before walking around the bed and plopping down.

"This looks good," Emily said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Well if you think the toast looks good, you should try the pancakes," Naomi said, grinning.

"Anything going on," Emily asked as Naomi scanned the newspaper.

"Same old shit," Naomi replied, throwing the paper down. "World is going to hell and celebs are going to rehab. I really need to bring a book down here when I'm planning on spending the night."

"Mmm," Emily responded, taking a drink of orange juice.

"So, what do you have planned this morning?" Naomi wondered.

"Katie and I are supposed to have brunch with mom," Emily replied causing Naomi to grin. "What?"

"I'm just happy that you two are getting along," replied Naomi.

"Yeah, yeah," Emily said, shaking her head. "You were right."

"I know," Naomi said, standing up.

Emily watched Naomi cross the room and couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend. Girlfriend. Her girlfriend. It had been over three months since they first met and almost two months since they first slept together, but Emily still wasn't used to it. This gorgeous woman loved her and she still found it hard to believe. She loved waking up to her smile, which seemed to be happening more often than not these days.

"What?" Naomi asked, noticing Emily staring at her.

Emily smiled. "Just wondering how I got so lucky."

Naomi blushed and shook her head. "I think I'm the lucky one."

Emily smiled and looked over the edge of the bed at the floor. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Naomi walked to her dresser and picked it up from the top of it. "I threw it up there last night."

"Thanks," Emily said, taking the shirt from her girlfriend and throwing it on over her head.

Naomi smiled and turned to walk away, but Emily grabbed her hand and laid down on the bed, pulling the blonde on top of her. Emily leaned up and put a strand of hair behind Naomi's ear before putting her arms around the blonde's neck, leaning up, and kissing her. Naomi shifted her leg to the other side of Emily so she straddling the smaller woman. The blonde pulled back so she could look into the redhead's deep brown eyes and ran her thumb along Emily's jaw line.

"I love you," Naomi said, never meaning anything more than that.

Emily smiled. "I know. I love you too. Are you sure you have to go to work today?" Nomi grinned and pulled Emily into another kiss and Emily pulled away after a few moments. "Seriously, you could just call in sick."

Naomi laughed and got off the bed. "I can't do that."

"I know," said Emily with a sigh. "A girl can hope, though."

"I need to go; I have to run to my apartment to shower and change clothes." Naomi said as she pulled last night's clothes on.

"I've been thinking," Emily said, playing with the corner of the sheet. "Maybe you could bring some clothes and a toothbrush and stuff and you know…leave them here. Then you can get ready here and we'll have a bit more time together."

Naomi leaned down and gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are we still on for tonight."

"Yeah," Emily said, nodding.

"Okay," Naomi replied. "I'll meet you at the club after I have dinner with my mom. And I guess I'll pick up a new toothbrush on the way as well."

"I'll see you tonight, then" Emily said before watching Naomi walk away.

* * *

Emily was walking down the street and waved when she saw her sister approaching from the opposite direction. Upon reaching her, she gave Katie big hug and only pulled away when her sister started laughing.

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Sorry," Katie said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking how much has changed in the past few months. You're hugging me and we're meeting mom here; I never thought I'd see the day."

Emily shrugged. "I guess we've all finally grown up."

"And it only took mom over forty years," Katie said, smiling and nudging Emily. "Seriously though, you have no idea how happy I am to have you in my life again. I kind of hate myself for being such a horrible bitch to you and wasting all those years."

"What has you in this mushy mood?" Emily joked.

"I'm serious," Katie said, cocking her head. "And I just wanted to say that I love you even if I've never really said it before."

"Well I love you too," said Emily with a smile.

"Okay, enough of the mushy shit," Katie said, linking her arm with Emily's and leading them to the front door of the restaurant. "Mom's probably inside waiting on us."

Katie was correct and once inside, they immediately spotted Jenna who waved them over.

"My girls!" she said as they reached the table.

"Hey," Emily said, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom," Katie greeted, receiving one as well.

Jenna smiled. "How are my girls?"

"Pretty wonderful, actually," Emily replied, smiling to herself.

"Being in love definitely suits you," Jenna said, genuinely looking happy. "So how is Naomi?"

"She's good," replied Emily. "She's been working a lot this week, though."

Jenna smiled. "You should have talked her into taking the day off and joining us."

Emily laughed. "I tried, but she has this thing about being all responsible."

"So how are you doing, Katie?" Jenna asked, looking at her other daughter.

"I'm fine," answered Katie.

Jenna sighed. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, playing dumb.

"You haven't been you lately," Jenna replied. "You just seem so…I don't know. Sad?"

"It's nothing," Katie lied.

"Well it has to be something," Jenna said, concerned. "Is it boy?"

Emily tried not to laugh when Katie caught her eye. "No mom, it's not a boy."

"Then what is it, honey?" Jenna tried asking. "Every time I've seen you, you've been moping around and you haven't dated anyone for months, which I don't think has ever happened before."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Katie pleaded.

Jenna just sighed. "Okay, but will you please eventually tell me what's going on with you."

Katie nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well then, I have a bit of news for the two of you," Jenna said, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Emily wondered.

"I'm getting married," Jenna announced.

"What!" Katie practically shouted, causing half the restaurant to look at her.

"What the fuck," Emily said, looking confused.

"Language," Jenna said, looking at Emily, causing her daughter to roll her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you marrying?" Katie asked.

Jenna smiled. "Your father."

Emily and Katie looked at each other, both wondering if they'd missed something. Sure their father had been around a lot more lately, which they both thought was a little strange, but neither of their parents had said anything about rekindling their relationship.

"You and dad?" Emily asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Jenna confirmed.

"Shit," Emily said, looking at her sister. "Our parents have been having an affair behind our backs."

Katie laughed and turned back to her mom. "You're serious?"

"Very," answered Jenna.

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not really sure," Jenna said, shrugging. "Your father and I started talking on the phone and then he came for Christmas and I remembered why I fell in love with him all those years ago. I guess we both just fell in love again."

"Wow," Katie said, sitting back in her chair. "Well, congratulations. I can't believe it."

"I know we shouldn't just spring this on you, but we didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out again. However, last night he asked me to marry him again and I said yes," Jenna said, putting her hand on Katie's. "How do two feel about this?"

Emily was beyond shocked, but smiled at her mother. "It's wonderful if you're both happy."

"Oh we are," Jenna said, smiling.

"Then I'm happy about it," Emily said.

"Me too," Katie agreed.

"Well now that that's settled, where is our waiter?" Jenna asked, looking around. "Oh well, excuse me while I go to the restroom."

Jenna got up and Emily watched her head off before turning to Katie. "Oh my god."

"I know!" Katie said, shaking her head.

"Our parents are getting married," Emily said in astonishment. "I was starting to wonder if something was going on there, but I didn't expect this."

"It is a bit crazy," Katie agreed. "It'll be nice that they have someone, though. I always worried about both of them being alone forever."

Emily nodded. "Just as long as they don't end up divorced for a second time."

"I don't think they will," replied Katie.

"Me either," Emily said. "Now that mom has calmed down a bit."

Katie nodded in agreement and the two went silent for a few moments before Katie sighed and looked over at Emily. "How do you…how do you think mom's going to handle it if I tell her?"

"About Effy?" asked Emily.

"Yeah," Katie said, staring down at a spot on the table.

"Honestly, I don't know," Emily replied, truthfully. "But you've always been her favorite and she has finally come around with me so maybe it'll be okay."

Katie sighed. "Em…"

"No," Emily said, shaking her head. "It's okay; you've always been and will always be her favorite and I've always just clicked more with dad. I'm not saying it to get pity or anything; it's just the truth. If you do decide to tell her, I'll be here right by your side."

"Thanks," Katie said with a smile. "She's coming back and I think I'm going to tell her. I hate lying to her and she's just going to keep asking me so I'm going to just get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked her sister as Jenna approached the table.

"Are you sure about what?" their mother asked Katie.

Katie took a deep breath. "Sit down."

"Oh this can't be good," Jenna said, doing as she was told and taking a seat.

"It's about earlier and you asking me what's wrong," Katie explained.

"And?" Jenna urged her on.

"I uhh," Katie said, feeling panicked. "Okay, I've been acting weird because guess I've been depressed."

"Oh honey," Jenna said, taking her daughter's hand. "Why have you been depressed?"

Katie glanced at her sister and then back to her mom. "Because I realized I was in love with someone and I have no idea how they feel about me. We're friends and it's complicated because I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't help how I feel and I finally told…her."

Jenna stared at her daughter for a moment, blinking, trying to figure out if she had heard her correctly. "Her?"

Katie nodded as tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Who is it?" Jenna asked.

"Effy," whispered Katie.

Jenna frowned. "Well why aren't you two together then?"

"What?" Katie asked, frowning as well.

"If you love her, she'd be stupid not to want you back," replied Jenna.

"What?" Katie repeated.

"Honey, I learned a while ago that it's better to just go with whatever life throws at you," Jenna replied. "And if you're in love with this girl then there's nothing I can do about it. And besides, it's better than you being in love with that Cook guy."

Emily laughed. "That is very true."

Jenna shook her head. "When did this happen?"

"I don't even exactly know; something happened between us one night, but we a bit wasted and I tried to convince myself that that's all it was," Katie explained. "But it wasn't."

"Oh," said Jenna. "Where is that damn waiter?"

* * *

Naomi hurriedly walked down the street toward the club where Emily was waiting on her. She'd called earlier and told her girlfriend that she was going to be late since several people had come in right before closing and took forever leaving. Emily had said she was going to go to the club anyway and wait for her; when Naomi's mom had found this out, she insisted on cutting dinner short so Naomi wouldn't be late. The blonde tried to call Emily let her know, but it went to her voicemail.

"This weekend, Cook" the blonde said into her phone.

"You're not busy?" he asked on the other end.

"No, I swear to you we'll get together," replied Naomi.

"I just haven't seen you for a while," he stated.

Naomi sighed. "I know I've been a terrible friend."

Cook started laughing. "I didn't say that; I just miss you is all."

"I know," Naomi said with a smile.

"So this weekend?" he confirmed.

"Yes," Naomi replied. "Emily and I usually have dinner at her mother's house on Sunday, but I'll just say I can't make it this time."

"She won't be mad?" Cook asked.

"No, she'll understand," replied Naomi. "She knows we haven't been spending much time together and that I miss you."

"Okay then," Cook said, sounding cheerful. "I'll meet you at the pub on Sunday."

Naomi smiled. "I'll be there."

After hanging up with Cook and getting to the club, Naomi skipped to the front of the line where Thomas was working the door.

"Hello Naomi," he greeted her.

Naomi gave him a smile. "Hi Thomas."

The guy gave her a kind smile and opened the door for her. She walked into the room and scanned the crowd for the familiar red hair. At first she didn't see her, but a few people moved aside and she was finally able to see her girlfriend.

The blonde smiled and started walking forward, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall brunette wrap her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. Naomi watched as Emily smiled and leaned back into the other woman's arms; Naomi was in shock and felt angry watching the scene before her, but went completely frozen as she watched the woman and Emily kiss.

Her Emily was kissing someone else; it seemed to happen in slow motion and Naomi didn't know whether to scream or cry. Instead, she turned around and numbly left the club without a glance back.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, I didn't leave you all hanging for too long…**

**Chapter 23**

Emily felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she leaned back, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi," she heard a female voice say, causing her to immediately stiffen. It had been a while since she'd heard that voice, but it was one she would always recognize.

Emily spun around and the next thing she knew, the woman's lips were on hers. After a few moments, when Emily's brain finally registered what was happening, she shoved the brunette off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked angrily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust.

The woman smirked. "I saw you over here and I wanted to say hi."

"Well now you can fuck off," Emily said, shoving past her.

"Em," the woman said, grabbing her upper arm which Emily quickly yanked away.

"Don't," she yelled, causing a few people nearby to stare. "You lost the right to use that nickname when you started fucking my best friend behind my back."

Emily couldn't believe she was standing here, having this conversation. Amanda, her ex girlfriend, was right here in front of her. It was a person she hoped to never see again, but here she was, acting like everything was okay. Acting like she still had the right to touch her and kiss her when she'd shattered her heart less than a year ago.

"I'm sorry," replied Amanda. "I fucked up; I tried finding you to tell you how sorry I was, but you just took off the way you did. Can't we just forget all that right now?"

Emily scoffed. "You are fuckin kidding, right?"

"It was a mistake," she replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "That doesn't change anything."

"But I miss you. I've missed you every day since you've been gone," Amanda said, trying to touch Emily, who took a few steps back.

"Well I don't," Emily replied, shaking her head in disgust. "Do you honestly think you could just come up to me like nothing happened? I have a girlfriend; a girlfriend that I love. So get the hell away from me and if you ever fuckin talk to me again, it'll be the last thing you do."

With that, she walked away, pulled out her phone and tried calling Naomi who didn't answer.

* * *

"Cook!" Emily exclaimed. "Do you know where the hell Naomi is? We were supposed to meet at a club last night and she never showed and I've been calling her all night, but she hasn't answered and I'm really fuckin worried about her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Cook said, stiffly.

"What?" Emily asked feeling even more panicked now. "What the hell do you mean?"

"She saw you," replied Cook in a raised voice.

Emily frowned. "Saw me doing what?"

"Kissing another girl," Cook replied. "I swear to god if you were a guy, I would be beating the shit out of you right now. She's a right mess and no one hurts my best friend like that."

"But I didn't!" Emily shouted. "I mean, I did, but I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Oh god! Naomi saw that?"

Cook nodded. "In all its glory."

Emily could feel tears in her eyes. "You have to tell her that…"

"I'm not telling her anything," Cook interrupted. "I'm just here to feed and walk the dog."

"Can you tell me where she is?" Emily asked.

Cook shook his head. "I don't know myself and I wouldn't even if I did."

"How is she?" Emily asked, running a hand through her hair.

"How do you think?" Cook replied. "She saw the girl she loves with someone else; she's fuckin' heartbroken."

"I swear Cook, I wasn't the one that kissed her," Emily said, desperately hoping he would believe her.

"So find her and tell her that," Cook instructed.

A few of the tears she'd been holding back finally escaped and ran down her cheek. "But how can if I don't know where she is and she won't answer my calls?"

Cook shrugged. "Try harder."

Cook felt above the doorframe for the spare key and let himself in, shutting the door behind him and leaving a distraught Emily in the hall. The redhead had no other option but to turn around and trudge down the stairs to her apartment. As she blinked back some tears, she pulled out her phone and hit a speed dial button.

"Katie," she said, clutching her phone.

"Emily, what's wrong," Katie asked, hearing the distress in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Emily sniffed. "No. You wouldn't happen to have seen Naomi, have you?"

"No, not since a few days ago," answered Katie.

Emily sighed. "Damn."

"Listen," Katie said, hearing Emily sniff again. "I'm close by; I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Emily said weakly.

True to her word, Katie urgently knocked on the door just a few minutes later.

"It's open," Emily hoarsely said.

Katie opened it and her eyes immediately fell on Emily who looked terrible. "What happened?"

"It's Naomi. We were supposed to meet at a club last night," Emily began explaining. "She was running late, but I decided to go anyway. I was standing there and I felt what I thought was her, wrap her arms around me."

"It wasn't?" Katie asked.

Emily shook her head. "It was my ex."

"That bitch that slept with you friend?" Katie asked, feeling her anger already rising.

"Yes," Emily confirmed.

"As soon as she said something, I knew it was her and when I turned around, she kissed me," Emily continued.

"That bitch!" Katie explained.

"Yeah," Emily whispered.

Katie frowned, looking at her sister. "What aren't you telling me?"

Emily looked up into her sister's eyes. "Naomi never showed up and I kept calling her, but she never answered. Cook came by this morning and told me that Naomi saw it. She's somewhere right now thinking I'm fucking cheating on her."

"Oh god," Katie said, taking a seat next to Emily.

"I have to find her," Emily said, running a hand through her long hair.

Katie sighed. "If I know Naomi, she's going to run and you're going to have a lot of convincing to do because she can be a stubborn bitch sometimes and she won't listen to reason right now. She's not going to listen when you say that your ex kissed you so prepare for some hate coming your way if you do find her."

"If she'd just let me explain," Emily said.

Katie shook her head. "She doesn't work like that and you've never had the pleasure of seeing her mad."

"I don't care what she says to me," said Emily, sighing. "I have to find her."

"Give me a second," Katie said, pulling out her phone and calling a number. "Come on, pick up." Katie nervously tapped her foot and sighed, hitting cancel and calling the number again. "Cook, where is she? Uh huh. I do. No. Call me if you find out." She hung up. "Well, Cook doesn't know where she is."

"He's probably lying," Emily replied.

"He doesn't have the balls to lie to me," said Katie laughing and trying another number. "Hey Eff, have you seen Naomi? She hasn't called you or anything? And Panda hasn't heard from her either? Damn. I'll explain later."

"Nothing?" Emily asked.

Katie shook her head. "She was with Panda and neither of them has heard from her."

"And now for one pointless try," Katie said, calling one last number. "Naomi, please call me when you get this."

"So she hasn't talked to anyone?" Emily replied.

"No," Katie said, quietly. "I told you; she's running right now."

"She wouldn't have gone to any of the guys?" Emily asked, hopefully.

Katie shook her head. "The only one would have been Cook."

"Fuck," Emily said, feeling herself starting to cry.

Katie stood up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to find that ex of yours and kill the bitch," Katie replied. "And then I'm going to look for Naomi and every place she might possibly be. Will you be okay?"

Emily nodded. "I'm going to go look for her too."

"Shower first," Katie instructed. "You look like shit right now so shower and then eat something. I'd tell you to try to get some sleep, but we both know that isn't going to happen."

Emily nodded. "Call me if you find out anything."

"I will," Katie said, taking one last look at her sister and sighing quietly to herself.

* * *

Emily went to the lake in hopes of finding Naomi there, but the place was empty. She then made her way back into town and checked several parks and even passed by her mother's café. She desperately wanted to go inside and talk to Gina, but she was afraid Naomi had talked to her already and that the older woman would yell at her and make her start crying again. Eventually Emily gave up and headed back to her apartment where Katie was waiting outside her door.

"Any luck?" Katie asked.

Emily shook her head. "I couldn't find her anywhere and I was too much of a coward to go in and talk to her mom."

"I tired the café, but it was closed when I got there so I didn't see Gina," said Katie.

Effy came around the corner as Emily fumbled with her keys. "What is going on?"

Emily got the door open and turned to Effy. "Come inside."

Effy walked up to Emily and held an envelope in front of her face. "Naomi came by a bit ago and told me to give this to you. She looked like complete shit and wouldn't talk to me so can you two please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Emily grabbed the envelope and walked into the apartment, tearing it open and pulling out the piece of paper from inside. The other two watched her with interest; Katie looked worried and Effy just looked confused.

After reading the letter twice, Emily dropped her arms and look hopelessly over at her sister. "She broke up with me and says she never wants to see me again. Ever. She even underlined it three times."

"Dammit Naomi," Katie said, taking the letter from Emily's hand and reading over it herself.

"Last night I was waiting for Naomi at the club and, long story short, my ex girlfriend was there and she just kissed me out of nowhere and Naomi saw it," Emily finally explained to Effy. "She apparently didn't stay around long enough to see me shove her away or yell at her so all she saw was me kissing someone that wasn't her."

Effy sighed, understanding. "And now she's running."

"It's what she does," replied Katie, throwing the letter down on the coffee table.

"I can't even blame her," Emily quietly said. "I know what it feels like; when that happened to me, all I could think about was getting as far away as fast as possible. I packed up my entire life and moved to get away from it."

"Do you know where she is now?" Katie asked Effy.

"No," replied Effy. "And you know her; we won't find her until she wants to be found. My best advice is to wait since she has to eventually come back. Our Naomi is stubborn, though, so it might take a bit of time.

"You two believe me, though, don't you?" Emily asked.

Katie put her arm around her sister. "Of course I do."

"And I trust Katie," Effy said with a shrug. "So if she believes you, then I believe you."

"I'd never cheat on her," Emily said, shaking her head. "I love her too damn much; I wish she knew that."

"At least you know now that she really does love you too," Effy stated.

Emily looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"It wouldn't have hurt her so much if she didn't," replied Effy. "You should be more worried if she didn't get hurt."

* * *

That night, Emily was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep even though she was exhausted and had hardly slept the previous night either. She couldn't stop thinking about Naomi, though. The blonde should be lying in bed with her, but instead she had vanished because of a stupid misunderstanding. It made Emily realize how much she loved her, though. Emily had been with her ex girlfriend for nearly two years, but this feeling was worse than the feeling of seeing Amanda in bed with her best friend Emily had only known the blonde for a little over three months, but that was enough. It was enough for her to never want to spend a day without her.

She'd always scoffed when people talked about love at first sight, but that's what it had been. When she first looked into those blue eyes, she knew she was falling in love. Everything that had happened after was just proving that she was right in that initial moment. She just had to find her and make her understand.

She had to get her back.

* * *

**Yes, I did just reference the dialogue from my favorite movie. **

**As always, comments are very much appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Gasp* I'm back and it's only been…way too fucking long. I have no excuse for that; I'm a terrible, terrible person and major apologies.**

**Now that I've said my apologies, I promise to have this finished in the next few months, if not the next few weeks. And you can all thank my best friend for it; she read this about a week ago for the first time and is probably going to harass me until it's finished.**

**Chapter 24**

It had been nearly two weeks since everything had gone to shit for Emily and she was starting to give up hope. After a few days, she'd taken Effy's advice to some extent and had given up looking around town for Naomi, but she still tried calling everyday and would always leave a voicemail. Katie and Effy both came around every day, which Emily was grateful for, but she was still miserable.

She wondered how everything managed to go so wrong. Only a few weeks ago, she was happier than she had ever been in her whole life. She and Katie were finally getting along, Jenna was finally accepting her and loving her for who she was, and she had finally found the woman of her dreams. But somehow, overnight, she became more miserable than she had ever been. Finding her ex cheating on her was horrible, but having Naomi hating her was a whole new level of pain. She had done nothing to deserve this and was starting to curse the universe for putting her through so much shit.

"Emily," Katie said, not gaining her sister's attention so she started waving her hand in front of the redhead's face. "Em!"

"Oh, hi Katie," she said, looking up.

Katie sat down and watched Emily stare sadly at her coffee cup. "Are you coming to dinner at mom's today?"

"No," replied Emily.

Katie sighed. "So what do have planned today?"

"Moping," Emily said, looking at Katie.

Katie couldn't help but smile at her sister's honesty. "Come on, it might take your mind off things."

Emily laughed sardonically. "Nothing takes my mind off things."

"I hate seeing you like this," Katie whispered. "I wish Naomi was here just so I could kick her ass."

"Don't blame her," Emily said, looking at her hands.

Katie sighed. "I don't. I blame that bitch Amanda, but Naomi still needs a good slap upside her head for staying gone so long."

Emily smiled sadly at her sister.

Katie watched her for a moment before speaking again. "How are you doing today?"

"Shit," she answered honestly.

"You'll get her back," Katie said. "We just have to find her."

Emily shook her head. "What if I don't?"

"You will," Katie insisted.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You can't know that."

"Em, I've seen you two together," Katie said, staring at her sister. "You two love each other and are meant to be together."

"You really believe that?" asked Emily.

Katie smiled. "More than anything."

"Well, I hope you're right," Emily replied.

"Oh, mom called last night," Katie said after a moment of silence.

Emily looked up from the table. "And?"

"And she said they're planning the wedding for the twelfth of June," replied Katie.

"Less than five months away," Emily said, nodding. "I guess that's why she called me last night."

"Why are you ignoring her calls?" Katie asked, frowning.

"I haven't exactly been in a chatty mood," replied Emily.

"I know, but it's mom," Katie said.

Emily sighed. "She just asks too many questions and I don't really feel like talking about things."

"Please don't start shutting people out," Katie said, putting her hand on Emily's. "I know you are hurting more than I can imagine, but we all love you so just don't forget that."

Emily smirked. "You have become very sappy."

Katie scoffed and pulled her hand away. "Shut up, bitch."

"There's the Katie I know," Emily joked.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath and then slowly released it as she stared across the street. She could see Gina through the window and wanted to go talk to her, but she was afraid. This was the fourth time this week that she found herself standing here, but every time, she had walked away without going in. The thought of Naomi's mom being mad at her terrified Emily, but she knew the older woman probably knew where Naomi was. The problem was whether or not she would tell Emily what she knew.

The redhead saw Gina disappear into the back and she quickly sprinted across the street before she lost her nerve. When she got to the door, she took another deep breath before entering, causing the bell above her head to jingle.

"I'll be right there," she heard Gina yell from the back.

Emily just stood there wondering whether she should bolt for the door before Gina came out and saw her, but she knew she had to try this. She had done everything else she could think of, but no one could seem to find Naomi.

"Well well well," Gina said when she came into the front and saw Emily standing there. "I was wondering when you were finally going to come in." Gina walked around the counter and stopped right in front of Emily. "You look terrible."

Emily couldn't help but let out a small laugh even though tears sprung to her eyes. After letting out a shaky breath, she looked Gina in the eyes. "I didn't cheat on Naomi."

Gina smiled. "I didn't figure you did, dear."

"What?" Emily asked, shaking her head slightly.

"My daughter has a tendency to overreact," stated Gina. "I could see when I first met you how much you loved her and I didn't think you would be the type to cheat. I've been watching you out there all this week and you just looked so defeated and I don't think you would be out there if you had done something wrong."

A tear slipped down Emily's cheek and the older woman took a few steps forward, enveloping the redhead in a warm hug. They stood there for a while as Emily cried and Gina tried to comfort her.

"Does she hate me?" Emily finally mumbled into Gina's shoulder.

"She thinks she does," replied Gina. "She can be a stubborn girl sometimes." Gina released Emily and walked over to the nearest table and motioned to the other chair. "Sit and tell me what happened."

Emily sniffed and did as she was told. "I was at the club, waiting on Naomi; she'd called and said she was running late so I was just kind of dancing by myself. I thought it was Naomi that came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, but then she spoke and I knew it wasn't her."

"Who was it?" Gina curiously asked.

"Amanda," Emily replied. "My ex girlfriend that cheated on me with my best friend. She was someone I hoped to never see again, but then she came and ruined my life a second time."

Gina put her hand on Emily's. "So what happened that made my daughter run?"

"When I turned around to tell her to get off of me, Amanda kissed me before I could say anything," Emily explained. "Apparently that is all Naomi saw before she was out the door. I swear though, I shoved her off the moment I realized what was happening."

Gina smiled. "You don't have to convince me."

"I panicked when she didn't show and wasn't returning my calls; I thought something bad had happened to her. I waited outside her apartment all night and then Cook showed up the next morning and told me what happened." Emily hung her head. "Naomi had seen it and thought I was cheating on her." Emily sighed, sadly. "I've been looking for her ever since, but she just won't let me find her."

"She's at my house, dear," Gina said. "But I have sworn to her that I wouldn't tell you that."

"I have to talk to her," Emily said, shaking her head.

"You might want to give her a little bit more time to calm down," Gina advised. "Right now she isn't going to listen to reason; not from you or anyone else"

Emily sighed. "Shouldn't I at least try though?"

"You've never seen my daughter when she's angry," Gina replied.

"So what should I do?" Emily wondered.

"Come back tomorrow," replied Gina. "Write her a letter and give it to me and I'll get it to her. I'm sure she'll rip it up, but do it anyway. That way she'll know you're trying to talk to her, but you won't be in danger of temper. I'm not saying she'd physically hurt you or anything, but my daughter definitely has a mouth on her when she's hurt."

Emily nodded. "Okay."

"If she knows that you know where she is, she'll run again," Gina said.

"So don't come knocking on your door, looking for her," Emily stated.

Gina nodded. "Exactly. At least now you know where she is and I'll start working on getting her to see you."

"Thank you," Emily said, truly smiling for the first time in a while.

"You're the first person my daughter has loved and I'm not going to let her fuck it up just because she always believes the worst in people and won't give anyone a chance to explain anything before running," Gina said, standing up. "Now, sit tight while I go whip up some food; you look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

* * *

"Honey?" Gina asked upon walking into her house.

"In here," Naomi mumbled from the living room.

The room had no lights on and was dark, expect for the glow of the television screen, which Naomi was huddled on the couch in front of. The blonde didn't even glance up when her mom walked into the room.

"Have you even moved at all today?" Gina asked her daughter.

"Yes," Naomi replied.

"I swear you are in the exact same position as when I left this morning," Gina insisted.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Gina asked.

Naomi turned around, huffing. "Yes! I did have to eat and pee you know."

"So have you just been laying on your ass all day, watching the telly?" Gina asked.

"What else would I do?" Naomi mumbled into her blanket.

"You could talk to your friends, you know," Gina stated.

Naomi scoffed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" asked Gina.

"You know why not," Naomi said, quietly.

"They're your friends," Gina replied.

"Yeah, one of which happens to be _her_ sister," Naomi said, rolling her eyes at her mom.

"You could talk to her you know," Gina said. "Let her explain what happened."

"I don't need to," Naomi stated.

"But why not?" Gina asked.

"Because she broke my heart!" shouted Naomi. "What other explanation is there?"

"Honey," Gina softly said as she sat down beside her daughter. "I know you're hurting, but did you ever stop to think that there might be a logical explanation for what you saw?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Naomi said, crossing her arms and feeling like she was about to start crying.

Naomi hated crying. She hated crying more than anything else, but it was all she had done for the past fourteen days. It made her feel weak, which was another thing she hated, but every time she thought of Emily—_her Emily_—kissing someone else, the tears would instantly spring to her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She tried her damnedest not to think of the redhead, but that was easier said than done. She used to think about her constantly, but now that she was trying not to, it only seemed to intensify it. Even if she did manage to not think about her while she was awake, Emily would always show up in her dreams.

"Did she show up today?" Naomi abruptly asked.

Gina nodded. "Yes."

"How did she look?" Naomi wondered.

Gina suppressed a smile. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Naomi said, huffing.

"She looked fucking terrible," Gina stated. "She looks like she hasn't eaten or slept in ages."

Naomi crossed her arms over her chest. "Good."

_Hell hath no fury like a Campbell scorned._ Gina just sighed and stood up, leaving her daughter alone to mope since she knew there was no talking to Naomi when she was like this.

* * *

"Emily," Naomi breath out, seeing the redhead standing right in front of her.

"You haven't been returning my calls," Emily stated.

Naomi glared at her. "Why would I?"

"Because you love me," Emily said, taking a few steps closer and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "And you miss me."

"I don't," Naomi protested.

Emily smiled. "Don't lie."

"Why did you do it?" Naomi demanded to know.

"Because I could," Emily said, smirking,

Suddenly, the other woman from the club appeared out of nowhere and Emily released her hold on Naomi, turning to kissing the mystery brunette. Naomi felt her entire body tense as she watched Emily kiss the woman before pulling away and smirking at her.

Naomi jumped awake so quickly that she nearly tumbled out of bed.

"Fuck," she said, bolting up in bed, breathing rapidly.

She looked around the dark room, fighting back the tears that were already flowing down her face.

"A dream," she whispered into the empty room while running a shaky hand through her hair. "It was only a dream."

If only she could wake up from the nightmare that was her life right now. She laid back down and wiped the tears from her cheeks, but more replaced them. Eventually, she gave up fighting the tears and cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Questions? Criticisms for taking so long to update? :) Whatever it is, please leave a comment with whatever is on your mind; I always love hearing from you all.**

**Last but not least, I started a new story last week in an attempt to get myself writing again so I'd finish this (hey look…it worked). It's called Anyone But You so, if you like this story, you might enjoy it as well.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the kind reviews; I was happy to see that everyone hadn't completely forgotten about this story considering how long it'd be since I last updated. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. My beta reader is at the Laundromat and I wanted to get this posted as quickly as possible for you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The very next day, Emily found herself in the exact same position again; she was staring across the street into the café. Instead of standing out there for hours though, she immediately crossed the street and entered the building. As soon as she opened the door, Gina looked up at the sound of the bell and smiled at her.

"Hello, love," she greeted.

"Hi," she said, shifting the letter nervously in her hands.

Gina looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You still look terrible."

"I see where Naomi gets her brutal honesty from." Emily let out a laugh and shrugged slightly. "I haven't been sleeping well."

"You and my daughter, both," Gina said, shaking her head. "I hear her crying half the night."

"Stubborn cow," Emily mumbled.

Gina smiled. "That she is. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Positive," Emily said, grinning. "Although I do see some sort of GPS tracking device in our future."

"Smart girl," replied Gina. "I wish I'd done that before she learned to walk."

Emily smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"Well you know how most children will walk toward their parent?" Gina asked. "Not her. I could tell she was about to take her first steps so I had my arms out waiting for her, but she turned around and promptly started walking away from me." Gina shook her head. "That's my daughter though; always trying to prove she doesn't need anyone."

Emily couldn't help but smile at the thought of Naomi as a toddler. "I guess some people never change."

"Doesn't seem like it," replied Gina.

Emily sighed and took a seat, putting her head in her hands. "It's amazing how one event can change the course of your life. If only we decided to stay in that night, we'd both be happy right now."

Gina nodded. "Maybe there's a reason for it."

A smile twitched at Emily's lips. "Of course if I hadn't gone to the park all those months ago, I never would have met her."

"Funny how life works, huh?" replied Gina.

The bell jingled and the two women looked over to see Katie at the door.

"Hey," Emily greeted.

Katie walked over and kissed her sister's cheek. "Sorry—I'm a bit early."

"That's definitely a first," Emily replied.

"Hey Mrs. Campbell," Katie said, giving Gina a quick hug after throwing her sister a dirty look.

The older woman laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Gina?"

Katie blushed. "Sorry."

"No worries, dear," Gina replied, watching Katie sit down next to her sister. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're going shopping," Emily answered. "So I asked her to meet me here."

Gina smiled. "Lovely. Maybe it'll take your mind of things if you're having fun with your sister."

"That's the plan," Katie replied. "A little shopping is what we both need."

"How have you been?" Gina asked.

Katie shrugged and looked at her sister. "Better than some."

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "I'm sure I've been miserable to be around."

"Em—" Katie started to say.

"It's not your fault," Gina replied.

"I know," Emily said. "But I imagine it sucks being around me right now."

Katie shrugged. "That's what sisters are for; you did the same for me when I was freaking out over Effy."

Gina looked over, amused. "What about Effy?"

"Oh I—" Katie sighed. "I kind of—you know—" Gina waited patiently while Emily couldn't help but laugh. "This is not funny."

Emily tried to hide her grin. "Sorry."

"So—what about Effy, dear?" Gina asked again.

"Katie kind of fell in love with her," Emily answered for her sister, who was clearly too embarrassed to say it.

Gina nodded. "Is there something in the water? First my daughter and now you."

Emily laughed. "Must be."

Gina looked at the redhead and smiled. "It's good to see you genuinely laughing again."

Emily smiled at the older woman. "Yeah, I—" Emily paused as she stared out the window.

Katie caught the look on Emily's face. "What's wrong? Em, are you okay?"

"Who is that?" Gina asked, following Emily gaze out the window.

"No one important," Emily said, looking down.

Katie was already on her feet. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Don't," Emily said, trying to grab Katie's arm, but missing it. "Katie!"

But Katie was already out the door and striding up to the brunette before Emily had even jumped out of her seat. Sighing, Emily got up and stood just outside the door, with Gina by her side, watching the scene unfold.

Amanda was turned away from her when Katie caught up to the brunette and shoved her in the shoulder blade.

"What the fuck!" Amanda said, turning around and shoving Katie back. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch," she said as she punched her in the face. "Who the fuck are you to screw up my sister's life?" Katie was standing over the brunette, shouting down at her. "Get the fuck out of town today or the next time you see me, you will get a lot worse than a bloody nose."

Katie turned on her heel and walked back over to Emily and Gina. Gina was smiling and Emily's mouth was hanging open, but she was smiling as well.

"Feel better?" Emily asked, amused.

"Much," Katie said, straightening her top.

"Here," Emily said, handing Gina the letter she had been carrying.

"I'll get it to her," Gina promised. "Although, it'll probably end up in pieces on her floor."

Emily shrugged. "I have to try something; calling her isn't working."

"I love my daughter, but she is infuriating at times," Gina said before looking down at the letter and frowning in confusion. "Why is there a picture of a lobster on this?"

Emily just smiled.

* * *

"Mmm," Effy mumbled into her pillow, her left hand reaching out toward her nightstand and groping around for her phone. It stopped ringing by the time she found it, but it immediately started up again.

"Hello?" she said as she groggily hit 'accept'.

"Hey Eff."

Effy's eyes shot open. "Naomi?"

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Effy yelled. "We've all been looking everywhere for you!"

"I know—"

"No," Effy said, cutting her off. "It's been two weeks and I haven't heard a damn thing from you."

Effy could actually hear Naomi smirking. "Now you know how we all felt when you took off before Christmas."

"That's not the point," Effy said, rolling her eyes. "Will you just quit being such a stubborn bitch and come home?"

Naomi sighed. "I can't"

"Why not?" Effy asked, sighing as well.

"Because I don't want to see her," Naomi answered.

"Naomi," Effy said softly. "Emily didn't—"

"No," Naomi cut in. "I'm setting a ground rule: you're not allowed to mention Emily or I will hang up."

Effy rolled her eyes again. "But—"

"No!" Naomi exclaimed. "And you're also not allowed to ask where I am."

Effy stayed silent for a moment. "How are you doing?"

Naomi snorted. "How do you think?"

"I don't know," replied Effy. "You tell me."

"I feel like shit," Naomi answered. "I actually didn't know it was possible to feel this bad."

Effy closed her eyes, sighing. "Naomi, you need to come home." She paused for a moment and then rushed out, "Emily didn't cheat on you! It was her ex girlfriend and you left too quickly to see her push her away." Effy opened her eyes and looked at her phone. "Dammit Naomi!"

Naomi had hung up on her.

Effy flung herself back down onto her pillow and looked at the clock. She closed her eyes for a moment before throwing the covers back and getting out of bed.

* * *

Katie jumped when she heard a loud bang, but she just mumbled and turned over, burying her head in her pillow. The banging continued and she tried to ignore it for several minutes before deciding that whoever was at her door was not going to go away and needed to die. She untangled herself from her sheets and trudged toward her living room, colliding with the door frame along the way.

"What?" she asked, opening the door angrily.

Effy was standing there smirking. "Nice to see you too, Katiekins."

"Effy!" she said. "It's five in the fucking morning! What the hell are you banging on my door for?"

"I wanted to talk," Effy said coolly.

"Talk?" Katie asked, blinking. "Couldn't it have waited until the sun was up?"

Effy slipped between Katie and the door, letting herself in whether she was invited or not. "Naomi called me."

Katie's jaw dropped. "What? When?"

"Just a bit ago," Effy replied. "Woke me up."

"So you decided the next logical step would be to wake me up?" Katie asked.

Effy rolled her eyes. "Can you shut the hell up about sleep?"

"Fine," Katie huffed. "What did she say?"

"Not much," Effy said as she walked to the couch and plopped down. "Just that she's feeling like shit, which I could have guessed."

Katie sighed and flopped down next to the brunette. "That's it? Did you at least try to tell her about Emily?"

"I tried," replied Effy, "but she wouldn't listen to me. I brought her name up and she said I wasn't allowed to talk about her or ask where she was or she'd hang up on me."

"So what did you do," Katie asked, smirking.

"I tried to tell her anyway," Effy said, shrugging.

Katie cocked her eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," Effy replied. "She hung up on me."

"Stubborn bitch," Katie mumbled.

"That's exactly what I called her," Effy said with a laugh. "So she didn't try to call you or anything."

Katie shook her head. "No. Maybe she thought Emily would be with me or something." Katie sighed. "I wish I could march over to her mom's house and demand that Naomi come out and talk to me."

Effy grinned. "Why don't you?"

"I promised Emily that I wouldn't," Katie replied. "Gina is afraid that if anyone tries to see her there, she'll run off and no one will know where she is then."

"Which she probably would," Effy added.

Katie sighed. "I know."

"So what are we going to do?" Effy asked.

Katie looked over at Effy, leaning her head against the back of the couch. "About what?"

"About them," Effy clarified. "Naomi's being a complete and utter twat and she needs to get over herself before Emily gets fed up with this bullshit."

"I don't think Emily's going to be giving up anytime soon," Katie said with a smile.

"You Fitch woman are patient when it comes do those you love," Effy said, mimicking Katie's position on the couch and staring at Katie.

"That we are," Katie whispered.

"So—how long til you finally give on me?" Effy asked.

"Oh you know," Katie said, pretending to think. "You at least have another 2 or 3days." She smiled and gently nudged Effy's leg. "I'm joking."

Effy quickly leaned forward and her lips gently brushed Katie's for a moment before she pulled away just as fast.

"Be patient with me," she requested, laying her head back on the couch.

Katie nodded. "Okay."

"So what are we going to do about them?" Effy asked again.

Katie sighed. "I don't know. You know how Naomi is; she won't listen to anyone."

"There has to be something we can do," Effy replied.

"Gina's working on it," Katie said, shrugging. "Maybe she'll have better luck than we would."

"Maybe…" Effy replied. "I'm going to go see Gina in the morning and see if we can devise a plan to get those two back together."

Katie smiled. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Yes," the brunette replied with confidence.

"Well then, I guess I will go with you," Katie said. "Want to crash on the couch until then?"

"You don't mind?" Effy asked.

Katie shook her head and pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch. "Here."

"Thanks," Effy said, stretching out as soon as Katie got up.

"Do you want a pillow?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm fine," Effy said, looking up at Katie.

Katie smiled at her friend. "Night then."

"Goodnight," Effy said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts? Believe me when I say that reviews are a big motivator for writing so if you've enjoyed it—or even hated it—take a few seconds to let me know what you thought.**

**Also, I started _another_ new story called When Fates Collide so check that out if you're interested. And my best friend is writing her first fic called Changing Skins by skittles84...Naomi and Emily aren't the main focus since it focuses on the whole group, but they are a major part of the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, after reading one of your comments, I got inspired to write—which is funny because that was the complete opposite of what this person wanted, but thanks anyway for that. **

**To those of you that are actually enjoying the story…your kind words always mean a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Naomi sighed as she reluctantly walked into the café. "I don't want to be here," she stated. "Why am I here?"

"Because you've missed enough work," Gina replied.

"But—"

"No," Gina interrupted. "I'm tired of you moping around my house. She hasn't even been here in a week so just suck it up."

Naomi scowled at her mother. "Fine."

"Now, get to work and don't scare off the customers," Gina ordered. "I need to make a quick call."

Naomi walked behind the counter and plopped down onto the stool. This was one of the last places she wanted to be; she just wanted to be on her mother's couch, watching some terrible television, and eating junk food.

The bell above the door jingled, but Naomi continued staring at the floor until a hand went through her line of vision, causing her eyes to shoot up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naomi asked.

Effy shrugged. "We were in the neighborhood."

"Were you?" Naomi asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Why else would we be here?" Katie asked.

Naomi looked toward the door that led into the kitchen and sighed. "Did my mom call you?"

"Why would she call us?" Katie asked a bit too innocently.

"Mom!" Katie bellowed.

"Yes, dear?" Gina asked, popping her head out from behind the door.

"Katie and Effy are here," the blonde said, flatly.

"Oh?" Gina replied. "Hello girls."

"Hi," Katie replied as Effy nodded to the older woman.

"What are they doing here?" Naomi asked her mom.

"How would I know?" Gina asked. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being set up?" Naomi asked herself.

"Sounds like you're getting paranoid," Effy said, smiling.

"You know what," Naomi said, standing up. "I'm suddenly not feeling so well so I'm going to go."

"But you just got here," Gina stated.

"Yeah well—it just hit me," Naomi lied.

Katie stepped in Naomi's way. "But we haven't seen you in weeks."

Naomi ignored her and stepped around her friend.

"Naomi!" Effy yelled, causing the blonde to turn around.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Don't go," Effy requested.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later."

The blonde turned around just in time to see the very last person she wanted to see enter the café. They both stood there, awkwardly for a bit, staring at each other before Emily finally cleared her throat.

"Hi," was all she said.

Naomi felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and all the things she'd been wanting to yell at Emily flew out her head. So she tried to do what she always does; she tried to run.

"Don't go," Emily said, blocking the door.

"Why not?" Naomi spat out.

"You have to listen to me," Emily pleaded.

Naomi laughed. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you love me," Emily stated.

Naomi could feel tears come to her eyes and she cursed herself for it. "No I don't."

"Then why are you still avoiding me?" Emily asked. "And why would you care so much about what you think I did."

"Think?" Naomi asked. "What I _think_ you did? I saw you! There's no thinking; I know what happened."

"I'll be in the back," Katie announced.

"Yep," Effy said, following her friend.

"Call if you need us," Gina said, following the other two.

"I'll go with you," the only customer in the place said, carrying his plate with him.

"Always great at clearing rooms," Emily said, laughing a bit before looking back at the blonde. "Naomi—"

Naomi shook her head. "No—please don't do this to me."

"You don't know what happened," Emily replied. "You only think you do because you ran off so fast!"

"You kissed someone else," Naomi stated.

"No," Emily replied. "Someone else kissed me."

"But—" Naomi was openly crying now. "I saw you."

"What did you see?" Emily asked.

"You!" Naomi shouted. "And her! She came up and put her arms around you and you were smiling and then you turned around and you two kissed."

"Naomi," Emily said, calmly. "I love you, but you can be really daft sometimes." Emily sighed. "That was Amanda."

"Amanda?" Naomi repeated, blinking. "Your ex girlfriend Amanda?"

"Yes," Emily said, nodding.

Naomi frowned. "But you hate her; she broke your heart."

"Ah, getting there are we," Emily joked.

"But I saw you kiss her," Naomi protested.

Emily sighed. "I told you; you saw her kiss _me_. I thought it was you that had come up behind me until she said something and then I turned around and she was kissing me before I even realized what was going on. I pushed her away, but apparently you'd already run away by that point."

"But—" Naomi was at a loss for words.

"I love you," Emily said, stepping up to the blonde. "I'd never so anything to hurt you; why don't you know that?"

"But I—" Naomi just shook her head and stared at the floor.

Emily shook her head. "Why are you so determined to believe the worst in people? To believe the worst in me?"

"I'm sorry," Naomi said, trying to stop crying.

"Are you over hating me?" Emily asked.

Naomi smiled sadly. "I never hated you."

"I know," Emily stated, wrapping Naomi into a hug.

"I'm such a twat," Naomi said, sighing.

"I know," Emily replied, smiling.

"Don't forget stubborn," Gina said, popping her head out from the back before going back in.

"I love you," Emily said again, putting her hands up to Naomi's face and wiping a few tears away with her thumb.

"I love you too," Naomi replied back, receiving a long, overdue kiss from Emily.

"Jesus," Naomi said, breaking away from Emily and sitting down, putting her head in her hands. "I've been the world's biggest idiot."

""Yes, you have!" Effy shouted from behind the door.

"Okay, a little less commenting from back there," Naomi shouted back.

Emily smiled, looking at the blonde. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Naomi smiled back, sadly. "Are you ever going to be able to forgive me for all this?"

"Maybe," Emily joked, shrugging. "Of course I'll be able to forgive, but don't think you're completely off the hook for this!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Naomi said, smiling. "So what am I going to have to do for you to completely forgive me?"

Emily grinned, sitting down across from Naomi. "Well—I can think of a few things."

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh god," Katie said from the back, causing the two girls up front to laugh.

"I meant like cooking me dinner," Emily hollered to her sister.

"I bet," Katie yelled back.

Naomi laughed. "You know I can't cook."

"You cooked me breakfast that one time," Emily reminded her.

"Pancakes and eggs are easy," Naomi stated. "It's hard to screw those up."

Emily shrugged. "Fine—I can teach you and then you can cook me dinner."

"Sounds like an awful lot of work just to get dinner," Naomi replied.

Emily leaned forward. "I don't consider spending time with you work."

Naomi smiled and grabbed the redhead's collar, pulling her closer. "Will a kiss get you to forgive me for being such a stubborn bitch?"

Emily shrugged. "You could try it."

Naomi laughed and then leaned the rest of the way forward, kissing Emily, who quickly pulled away.

"Nope, didn't work," Emily stated. "You're going to have to cook me that dinner—among other things."

"I can do that," Naomi replied.

"Just swear to me that you will never do anything like this again," Emily requested.

"I'll try not to," Naomi replied.

Emily sighed. "I guess that's good enough for now."

"Do you have any idea where that bitch is now?" Naomi abruptly asked.

"Who? Amanda?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Naomi replied.

Emily frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want to go punch her in the face," Naomi replied.

"I already beat you to it," Katie yelled from the back.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Why don't you guys come out if you're going to listen to every bloody word we say anyway?"

"Okay," Katie said, opening the door and coming into the room.

"It's good to see that you two have finally kissed and made up," Gina said.

"Seriously though Em—why would you let her off that easily?" Katie scoffed.

"Yeah, you should have made her grovel a bit," Effy agreed.

"Don't listen to them," Naomi said to Emily. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"I don't know," Gina chimed in. "I'm kind of inclined to agree with them."

"Mom!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Well, you were a bit of a twat, dear," Gina replied.

Emily laughed. "Maybe they do have a point."

"Now that this little setup is over, can I please go?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," Gina answered.

"Thank you," Naomi said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Come on."

Emily took her hand. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment," Naomi replied.

Katie looked disgusted. "I did not need to know that."

Naomi laughed and led the redhead to the door, holding it open for Emily to walk out. Naomi was almost out the door when she turned back around and looked at the three people standing there, watching her.

"Thank you," Naomi said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Effy said, smiling back at her friend.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Katie asked, watching Naomi and Emily through the window, walking away.

"Yes," Gina and Effy said in unison.

"If my daughter can manage not screw it up," Gina added.

"We'll just have to make sure she doesn't," Effy replied, smirking.

"Now," Gina said, putting her arm around Katie and Effy. "What are we going to do about you two?"

* * *

**Only two chapters left!**

**Please take a few seconds to leave a comment, letting me know what you thought—unless you're just going to tell me not to finish the story because you think it sucks. Because I'm going to finish it regardless and I do believe there are a few other people that want me to finish it as well**** so don't even bother trying to discourage me**.


	27. Chapter 27

**As always, thank you to everyone that commented on the previous chapter; you guys are the only reason I'm actually finishing this story since I would be too lazy to do it just for myself.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Knock, knock," Emily said as she entered her sister's apartment.

"Wow," Katie said, looking at her. "You came."

"Of course I came," Emily replied, stilling standing at the door. "Why wouldn't I?"

Katie shrugged. "I thought maybe the shag-a-thon was still going on."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Tact, Katie; look it up."

"Tact is just not saying true stuff," Katie replied. "Where's Naomi?"

"She had to run to her apartment to shower and stuff," Emily quietly said.

Katie smirked. "Because you two were shagging right up until the time you came here?"

"Shut up," Emily said, blushing.

It was true—they had been, but she wasn't going to admit that to Katie.

"Admit it," Katie said. "You two probably haven't been apart for more than an hour in the last week."

"Well what do you expect," Emily said, pouting. "We spent three weeks apart because she was being a total prat, and now that I have her back—"

"The shag-a-thon has begun," Katie joked.

"Yes, fine—happy now?" Emily admitted.

"I am, actually," Katie replied. "I hated seeing you miserable."

Emily smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" Katie asked.

"For caring," Emily clarified.

"Oh," Katie replied.

The door opened and knocked Emily in the back, surprising her, and causing Katie to laugh.

"So much for the concerned sister," Emily joked.

"Sorry," Naomi said, looking in and noticing her girlfriend. "Why are you standing at the door?"

Emily shrugged. "I just got here."

"Oh," Naomi said, slipping through the door once Emily had moved.

"Let's move before someone else gets hit by the door," Katie joked. "Not that it wouldn't be funny."

"Bitch," Emily mumbled under her breath.

Naomi walked toward the couch and looked around. "Where is everyone else? I thought I was late."

"Effy's in the kitchen, baking something," Katie replied, nodding to the other room.

Naomi blinked several times. "I'm sorry—did you just say Effy's in the kitchen, baking?"

"Don't sound too shocked," Effy said, walking into the living room.

"You don't bake," Naomi stated.

"I do," Effy replied, shoving a chocolate chip cookie into Naomi's mouth. "Have one."

"Thanks," Naomi said, extracting the cookie form her mouth.

"Here," Effy said, handing one to Emily.

"Thanks," the redhead replied, taking a bite.

Naomi eyed her suspiciously. "But why are you baking?"

Effy just shrugged. "Katie wanted to do it, but you know how that'd go."

"A complete disaster," Emily said, receiving a glare from her sister. "Sorry, but you're as bad as Naomi here."

"Hey!" Naomi said, poking her girlfriend. "I can't help it if someone said they'd teach me and then never did."

"I can imagine she's been a bit preoccupied with other things," Katie said, grinning at her blushing sister.

"Which I'm not complaining too much about," Naomi replied, watching Effy as she slipped back into the kitchen.

"I hope not," Emily replied, grinning.

"I'll be right back," Naomi whispered to Emily before following Effy into the kitchen,

"What?" Effy asked, sensing Naomi staring at her.

"Nothing," Naomi said, shrugging.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Effy asked.

Naomi laughed and walked in, pulling herself up onto the counter. "Sorry—just trying to figure out when you got so domestic."

Effy scoffed. "I am not domestic."

"You have an apron on and you're baking cookies," Naomi stated, swiping one of the cookies from the rack on which they were cooling. "Which really are very good."

Effy sighed. "I told you—Katie wanted to do it, but I didn't want us all to die so I volunteered to do it."

"Not even having sex yet and she's already got you whipped," Naomi joked.

"I am not whipped," Effy mumbled.

Naomi shook her head, smiling. "What are we going to do with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Effy asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Naomi stated. "You're single, she's single, and you both love each other whether you're willing to admit it or not. When are you going to stop hiding from that? You've always been all about doing what you want and saying fuck all to the rest of the world—so what's stopping you from doing that now?"

"I know," Effy replied.

"I know you know," Naomi replied back.

"We talked yesterday," Effy stated.

"And?" Naomi asked.

Effy smiled. "We're going on a date next weekend."

Naomi smiled back. "It's about damn time."

"It is," Effy agreed. "I'm just—"

Naomi looked at her friend when she didn't finish the sentence. "What?"

"Scared," Effy admitted. "What if it doesn't work out? You and her are my best friends and what if I fuck everything up so badly that she can't stand to be around me anymore? She's your girlfriend's sister; I'd be the expendable one."

"Effy," Naomi said to the brunette, who was avoiding her eyes. "Look at me."

Effy did as she was asked, sighing. "What?"

"You are not expendable," Naomi replied. "Don't ever think that. And don't worry about all that stuff. If it works out, then it works out, but if it doesn't—it wouldn't be the end of the world. Katie's a big girl and she knows what she's getting into; she knows you and she's knows your past, but she still wants to be with you. That must mean something."

"Yeah, that she's crazy," Effy said, cracking a smile.

"Clearly," Naomi joked.

"Guys!" they heard a voice shout from the living room.

"Sounds like Panda's here," Naomi said, sighing.

"Thanks," Effy quietly said.

Naomi squeezed Effy's shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

"Naomi!" Pandora said, diving at the blonde, hugging her. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah—I've been busy," Naomi lied.

"Get less busy," Pandora said, plopping down on the floor.

"Did none of you tell her?" Naomi whispered to Katie as she passed by.

Katie shrugged. "You know her; she's happy in her own little world so we just leave here there so she doesn't worry."

"Don't you sometimes wish you could see the world through her eyes?" Naomi asked.

Katie smiled, watching their friend. "All the time."

"What are we doing tonight?" Pandora asked.

Katie shrugged. "I didn't really plan that far ahead."

Naomi laughed. "Do we ever plan that far ahead?"

"Touché," Katie said, smiling.

"Are you guys ever going to stop doing these?" Emily asked, looking at her girlfriend and her sister.

Naomi shrugged. "One day."

"Do you think it's too immature?" Katie asked.

"No," replied Emily. "I was just curious."

"I don't think we should ever stop them," Pandora stated.

"We'll have to eventually," Katie replied.

"We'll have to do what eventually?" Effy asked, walking into the room.

"Stop having our little slumber parties," Naomi answered.

"I think we should go until one of us gets marries," Katie stated.

Emily smirked. "That could be a very long time form now."

Katie shrugged. "Or maybe it'll happen sooner than you think."

Emily couldn't help but glance at Naomi, which didn't go unnoticed by her sister. "Maybe."

"What?" Naomi asked, noticing that Katie was grinning at her.

"Nothing," Katie said, shrugging but still looking amused.

"Seriously," Naomi said, putting her hands on her hips. "What?"

"It's nothing," Emily said, grabbing Naomi's hand. "Come with me for a second."

"Okay," Naomi said, letting Emily pull her onto the small balcony. She watched Emily close the sliding glass door before speaking again. "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily replied. "I just wanted to be alone for a moment."

"How can you be alone if I'm here?" Naomi asked, smirking.

"You don't count," Emily said, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "I never want to be away from you again,"

"Never is a very long time" Naomi said, putting her arms around Emily and pulling her closer.

"I know," Emily said, smiling into Naomi's shoulder.

"Do you think these parties are stupid?" Naomi abruptly asked.

Emily shook her head. "I think they're nice."

"Really?" Naomi asked, looking down at the redhead. "So you don't think we should all just grow up?"

"Growing up is overrated," Emily replied.

Naomi sighed contently, but then rolled her eyes when she heard the door slide open behind them.

"You two better not shag on my balcony," Katie sneered.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Katiekins," Naomi replied, not looking at the other girl.

"Liar," Katie said, scoffing.

Naomi just laughed. "You're right—I'd totally do your sister right here, right now."

Katie made a gagging sound. "That's gross."

"You wouldn't think it was so gross if it were you and Effy out here," Emily countered.

"True." Katie smiled. "Will you two come back in? Effy and Panda are ganging up on me in here."

"Okay," Naomi said, extracting herself from Emily's arms. "Now it can be the four of us against you."

"Funny," Katie said, bumping her hip into her friend's as she walked by. When she knew that Naomi was out of earshot, she turned to her sister. "What was that look about in there?"

Emily frowned. "What look?"

"The one you gave Naomi when I mentioned marriage," Katie answered, causing Emily to blush.

"Can't I look at my girlfriend now?" Emily asked, but Katie just grinned at her. "Oh don't give me that look; I only met her four months ago."

"You're telling me that isn't enough time to have fallen in love with her?" Katie asked.

"Of course I've fallen in love with her—"

"Then you're telling me you don't think about your future with her?" Katie interrupted.

"Of course I do," Emily replied.

"So what then?" Katie asked.

"I—" Emily glared at her sister. "Why are you talking to me about this?"

Katie laughed. "Because it's funny to watch you squirm."

"You are such a bitch," Emily said, laughing and playfully shoving her twin.

"Are you two coming?" Naomi asked, popping her head back out.

"Yes," Emily replied, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Give me one sec."

"Okay," Naomi said, smiling before going back into the apartment.

"Don't you dare start talking to Naomi about this," Emily said.

Katie smirked. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you scaring her off," Emily replied.

"Do you really think she'd be scared off that easily?" Katie asked.

"Honestly—I don't know," Emily replied. "She already ran off once."

"She loves you," Katie stated.

"I know that," Emily replied, "but don't you think it's too soon to be thinking about that?"

Katie shook her head. "No—I think you two are meant to be a forever kind of thing."

Emily smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Katie said, smiling back.

"Emily!" Naomi yelled from inside.

Emily sighed. "Come on—they're probably picking on her now."

"All the more reason to stay out here," Katie joked.

The twins walked back inside and Emily made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Naomi, who put her arm around the redhead, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Anyone want to play truth or dare?" Pandora asked

"No!" all four of the others said in unison.

* * *

**Only one chapter to go…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well—here it is—the final chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"How do I look? Emily asked, spinning for her girlfriend.

"Gorgeous," Naomi replied, smiling

Emily laughed. "You always say that."

"That's because it's always true," Naomi said, hopping off the bed and wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist.

"I love you," Emily said, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too," Naomi replied.

Emily smiled. "I know."

Naomi removed the strand of hair that had fallen across her girlfriend's face. "We should go; I don't think it'll look good if we're late for your parents wedding. You know, especially with you being one of the maids of honor and everything."

"Yeah, yeah," Emily said, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulling her into a kiss before promptly letting go and walking toward the door. "Come on—we wouldn't want to be late."

"Not cool," Naomi replied, a small smile creeping up on her face.

She followed Emily into the living room—_their_ living room.

The previous month, Naomi had suggested that they move in together and Emily had jumped at the idea. They had basically been living at each other's apartments, not spending a night apart, so it seemed like the logical thing to do. Since Emily had less stuff than Naomi, she had been the one to move. So, they packed up all of the redhead's belongings and, with the promise of free booze, got Cook to come over and carry everything up.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, walking up behind Emily.

"Yeah," she said, turning to look at the blonde. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Naomi wondered.

"This place—our place," Emily said, smiling.

"Not regretting moving in with me, are you?" Naomi asked.

"Never," Emily said, taking Naomi's hand.

"Good, because I don't think we could talk Cook into moving all this stuff back down," Naomi joked.

Emily laughed and then kissed the blonde. "Come on. Katie will kill us if we're not on time."

Naomi scoffed. "Because she's _never_ late."

* * *

"I've never seen them this happy," Katie said, watching her parents have their first dance as husband and wife. Well, their second first dance as husband and wife.

"Me either," Emily agreed.

"Do you think they were this happy during their first?" Katie wondered.

Emily shrugged. "I doubt it—I think now they truly know what they mean to each other."

"Maybe they won't fuck it up this time," Katie said, smirking.

"Where's Effy?" Emily asked her sister.

"Smoking," Katie replied. "I think being around our entire family is making her nervous."

Emily laughed. "Why?"

Katie shrugged. "I think being introduced as my girlfriend is freaking her out a bit. I thought Granny was going to have a coronary when I introduced Effy to her."

Emily couldn't help but laugh again. "I kind of wish I'd been there to see her face."

"It's not funny," Katie huffed.

"Come on," Emily said, putting her hand on her sister's. "Do you think it was easy when I had to do it?"

"No," Katie said, crossing her arms. "Which is why I should get a little sympathy from you."

"Whatever," Emily said, moving her hand away.

"You don't think Effy's going to run again, do you?" Emily asked, slightly worried.

Katie smiled as she watched the brunette make her way through the crowd. "No."

* * *

"Are you happy, Blondie?" Cook asked.

"Very," Naomi replied as she danced with her friend.

"I've never seen you like this before," he said, smiling at her.

Naomi smiled back. "You only have Emily to thank for that."

"Just don't fuck it up, yeah," Cook said, spinning Naomi, who burst out laughing.

"You have so much confidence in me," Naomi joked.

"I do," Cook said, letting go of Naomi's hand and grabbing Emily, who was walking by. "Which is why I'm going to dance with Red here, and get to know her a bit better."

"Just don't try to get to know her _too_ well," Naomi joked, winking.

"Would I do that?" Cook asked, innocently, receiving a look from Naomi. "Okay, okay—I promise to keep my hands in a respectable place."

"That's all I ask," Naomi replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the little girl's room."

Naomi walked to the bathroom and walked over to the sink, splashing her face with some water. She took a few deep breaths before turning the water off and staring into the basin.

"So tonight's the night," Naomi heard a voice behind her say.

"What?" she asked, looking up into the mirror, but the woman just smiled and started walking away. "Wait! You're that fortune teller!"

"I am," she confirmed. "Good luck."

Naomi instinctively reached for her purse and smiled. "Am I going to need it?"

The older woman shook her head. "No."

"So—what do you see?" asked Naomi, echoing her question from all those months ago.

"Happiness," the woman said as she opened the door and then walked out, leaving Naomi alone.

"Happiness," Naomi repeated her herself, smiling.

"Are you okay?" Effy asked, walking in and pulling Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Yeah—why?" Naomi automatically asked.

"You look a little pale," Effy replied.

"Oh," Naomi said, turning around and looking at herself in the mirror. Effy was right; she was a little pale. "I guess it's just been a long day."

Effy studied her friend. "You look nervous."

"Do I?" Naomi asked, rubbing her hands on her dress.

Effy smiled. "Oh my god."

"What?" Naomi asked, looking at the brunette in the mirror.

Effy shook her head and smirked. "Nothing."

Naomi frowned as she watched Effy leave; sighing, she turned around and walked out the door as well.

* * *

"How are my daughters?" Rob asked, walking up behind the twins and pulling them both into a hug.

"We're good," Emily replied.

"You seem happy," Katie joked.

"Well I hope so," Jenna said, approaching.

"Another dance?" Rob asked, taking Jenna's hand.

"If you insist," she said, following behind him for a moment before turning and winking at her daughters.

"Hello," Naomi said, coming up behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her.

Emily leaned into the embrace, smiling. "Hey."

"I like seeing your parents like this," Naomi said, kissing the redhead's shoulder.

Emily watched her parents laughing and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "So do I."

"Naomi!" James said, approaching the four girls. "Want to dance."

"Fuck off," Katie said, shoving her brother away.

"Dance with me," Effy quietly said, walking up to Katie and taking her hand.

Naomi smiled as she watched her two best friends. "I never thought those two would be the ones to make each other happy."

"Life has a funny way of turning out," Emily commented.

"That is does," Naomi said, looking at Emily.

"Do you want to dance?" Emily asked her girlfriend.

Naomi smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Emily asked, amused by how cute Naomi was being.

Naomi had insisted on blindfolding her and Emily had reluctantly agreed.

"We're almost there," Naomi replied.

"You're not planning on killing me and dumping my body, are you?" Emily joked, asking Naomi the same thing she'd asked her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm planning," Naomi deadpanned.

"I knew it," Emily replied with a smile.

"We're here," Naomi said, untying the blindfold, but not completely removing it just yet.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, sensing Naomi's hesitation.

Naomi took a deep breath and removed the piece of cloth from the redhead's eyes. "Yes."

"Wow," Emily said, looking around.

They were at the park, under the tree Naomi had been sitting under when she'd thrown that stick that hit Emily. Except Naomi had a blanket set out under it and lights dangling from the lowest branches.

"What is all of this?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I wanted to do something special."

Emily smiled and leaned up, kissing the blonde. "You didn't have to do that."

"I figured that you might need a moment of peace and quiet after the wedding," Naomi said, sitting down on the blanket.

"Mmm," Emily mumbled.

She sat down in front of Naomi and scooted back so she was pressed against her girlfriend's chest. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily and put her chin on the redhead's shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

"Are you happy?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Emily said, smiling. "Are you?"

Naomi smiled too. "More than you know."

"So why did you really bring me out here?" Emily asked. "Did you want to have your way with me where we first met?"

"Not quite," Naomi said, pulling a ring out of her pocket and putting it in front of Emily so she could see it. "I came here to ask you to marry me."

"Wh—what?" Emily stuttered out.

"You don't have to say yes or no right now," Naomi said, taking a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've changed my entire life—I never thought I could be this happy and it's all because of you. So, I'm giving you this and, when you're ready—let me know."

Emily took the ring from Naomi's hand a twirled it in her fingers for a moment before slipping it into her pocket and turning her head to look at Naomi. "You won't be upset if I don't say yes right now?"

Naomi shook her head. "No."

* * *

Naomi walked into the apartment and Emily closed the door behind them.

"How cute," the blonde said, looking over and seeing her dog and Emily's cat sleeping together on the couch.

Emily smiled and turned to Naomi. "Are you tired?"

"Very," Naomi said, pulling her heels off and groaning. "This had been the longest day ever."

"Why don't you go take a bath," Emily said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Sounds like a plan," Naomi said, smiling and walking toward the bedroom.

Emily was already lying in bed when Naomi got out of the bath so the blonde silently slid into bed so she wouldn't wake the other girl.

"I love you," Emily said into the dark room.

"I thought you were asleep," Naomi said, turning the bedside lamp on. "And I love you too."

"No," Emily replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Naomi asked, kissing her girlfriend's neck.

Emily turned around, looking into Naomi's blue eyes and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Will you marry me," Emily repeated, taking Naomi's hand in hers.

"You mean—" She looked down to see the ring on the redhead's finger and then back up to see another ring between Emily's fingers.

"Yes," Emily said, looking sheepish. "I'd been planning on proposing as well, but you beat me to it."

Naomi jumped on top of the redhead and put her hands on the other girl's face, pulling her up into a kiss.

"Are we crazy?" Naomi asked as she kissed the redhead.

"No," Emily said, kissing the blonde and slipping the ring onto Naomi's finger. "We're just giving in to fate."

* * *

**That's the end! I hope no one was disappointed by it.**

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this and especially to those that have commented. I've loved reading each and every one of your comments. You guys have been the ones to encourage me to write this and to finish it and I really can't thank you enough. **


End file.
